


HULING SAYAW

by only_sebaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 48,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_sebaek/pseuds/only_sebaek
Summary: Alam mong walang pagasaAlam mong unreachable siya.Pero mahal mo eh.Bibitaw ka ba?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	1. Know Your Rights

××

_ 25 September, Friday _

_ 14:04  _

_ Kingswood International School, Gymnasium _

  
  


"Where's your captain? Ano to? Bakit ang unprofessional naman? Last practice niyo na to bago ang competition! May dryrun tayo mamaya! Ano petiks na lang kasi huli naman na? Napakagaling niya na ba kaya wala siya ngayon dito? Gusto niyo ba talagang manalo?!"

Yan ang naririnig sa buong gymnasium ngayon. Agit na sumisigaw ang coach ng squad kasi nawawala ang cheer captain nila. Sa lahat naman kasi ng mawawala yung leader pa. Yung captain pa talaga.

Queen, nasan ka na ba kasi?

"Coach, nasa infirmary po si Queen. Papunta na rin po yon. Tinawagan ko na po."

"Why what happened to him? May injury ba siya?"

_ OA ng coach nila. 10 minutes late pa lang naman. hnng~ _

Walang sumagot sa kanila. Halos lahat naman kasi walang may alam kasi di naman nila kaklase. Only a few have an idea but they refuse to say since it's not their business to share. At sa nakita nila kanina, mas mabuti ng kay  **_Baekhyun Quentin aka Queen_ ** galing ang rason at hindi sa kanila.

Nagtinginan ang mga kaibigan ni Queen;  **_Kyungsoo Lucian Do_ ** _ aka _ **_Luci_ ** ,  **_Jongdae Sascha Kim_ ** _ or simply _ **_Sasha_ ** , and  **_Yixing Osiris Zhang_ ** _ aka _ **_Iris_ ** . Alam nila kung ano ang totoong nangyari kasi na witness nila pero siyempre di nila sasabihin yun kay coach. Alam kasi nilang di rin naman niya tatanggapin yung rason.

"I'm here, coach. Sorry I'm late. Pumunta lang po ng infirmary. Nagpapirma lang po ng clearance for all the members before the competition," Queen said, entering the gym.

Dumirediretso lang siya sa locker room, walang sinalubong na tingin galing sa mga kaibigan niya and just bowed to the coach before excusing himself.

Nagpapirma naman talaga siya ng clearance to compete ng buong team niya sa head nurse ng school nila. Although bad timing kasi may bukas pa naman. Ginamit niya na lang yun na rason para magtago sa tinataguan niya.

Tangina. Sa lahat ng araw na makikita niya yung magiging ex niya, ngayon pa talagang last practice nila. Bakit ang malas? Puta.

"Okay ka lang, Queen?"

Lumingon siya sa boses at nakita ang tatlong kaibigan niya. Sinundan pala siya.

"Bakit niyo ko sinundan? Nakapag warm up na ba kayo? Oras na ng practice mamaya na kayo makibalita. Okay lang ako," sagot niya. Mahigpit ang hawak niya sa pinto ng locker niya saka malalim na huminga para pakalmahin ang sarili sa harap ng mga kaibigan niya.

"Ano ka ba, Iris? Siyempre di siya okay. Nakita mo naman nangyari kanina diba?" Sabi ni Sasha, saka lumapit sa kaibigan para bigyan ng tubig.

Naging maingat naman sa pag galaw si Luci. Tahimik lang siyang kinuha ang sportsbag ng kaibigan sa balikat at ito na ang kumuha ng damit nito pamalit para sa training.

"Hindi ba generic na tanong naman yun kahit alam mong hindi okay? It's polite to ask."

"Eh sa hindi nga siya okay —"

"Sasha mang aaway pa. Stop it," pigil ni Luci sa mga kaibigan niya. "Bihis ka na. Bilisan mo. Ayoko mag push-up." Inabot niya kay Queen ang mga damit nito saka hinayaang magbihis.

Habang naghihintay, nagbabangayan pa rin si Sasha at Iris pero bulungan na lang. Di na lang sila pinansin ni Luci saka inayos sa locker ni Queen ang mga gamit nito.

"Stop arguing. I'm okay. Thanks for asking Iris," Queen said.

Bumelat naman si Iris kay Sasha na ikina-ikot ng mata nito.

"Tara na. Mamaya na tayo mag-usap. Kakain tayo at konting alak," sabi ni Luci.

They cheered. Alam na mamaya. Sa restobar sila nila Luci pupunta.

Dahil senior highshool na rin naman sila, payag na ang mga magulang nila sa inuman basta ba sa  _ Chef Soo's Restaurant and Bar _ lang ang punta. Magkakaibigan kasi ang mga magulang nila kaya go lang basta may alam kahit isa sa mga magulang nila kung nasan sila.

Diretso warm up ang apat pagkalabas ng locker room.

As the captain ng team, Queen led their drills and pumped up their energy with their school cheers at ang sariling cheer ng squad nila.

At dahil nga last practice na, early dismissal ang lahat. Pinaclose ng principal ang buong school ng alas tres, walang makakapasok o makakalabas. Bawal ang cellphone. Bawal mag video. Bawal spy. 

Kasi may dry run ang squad sa quadrangle in front of the student body.

_ (hnnng ~ can't help my conyo ass puta) _

Nang lumabas ang squad sa gym wearing their uniformed regular training outfits, all black dri-fit shirt and hip hugging tights and black trainers, nagsigawan ang buong student body with whistles and hoots pa to boot.

What a sight to behold nga naman when Queen, the captain, reyna ng buong squad, reyna ng buong SHS department, reyna ng buong school, made an entrance with continuous handstands and finished with an aerial, landing at the center of the quad.

"WHAT'S UP MGA ANAK NI LOOOOORD!!! MASAYA BA KAYO NA SHORTENED PERIOD TAYO TODAY??!" Paunang bungad ni Queen sa crowd with his signature yellow megaphone.

Nagsigawan ang lahat while the squad took their places at the center with their captain.

"SABIHIN NIYO SALAMAT QUEENS!!" Queen heightened the mood of the crowd.

"SALAMAT QUEENS!!!!!!!" The crowd answered back.

Their squad is called the  _ Kingswood Queens _ . 

Aptly named na bumagay sa captain nila this year.

"Wag kayong masyadong masaya! Mahahalata ni Principal Fabian baka bawiin ang shortened period!! MASAYA MAG ARAL DIBA GUYS???? SABIHIN NIYO OPO MAHAL NA REYNA ANG SARAP NIYO PO!!!!"

"OPO MAHAL NA REYNAAAAA ANG SAR—"

"STOOOOOOP!!!! HAHAHAHA."

Nagtawanan ang buong school.

Mga uto-uto. 

Queen felt a light smack on his head. Binatukan siya ni Luci habang tawa ng tawa sila Iris at Sasha pati ang buong squad simula sa pambungad niya pa lang na mga anak ni lord.

"Okay! Tama na ang chicka. ARE YOU READY, KINGSWOOD?!!!!"

"YEEEES QUEEN!!!"

"WHO RUN THE WORLD????"

"QUEENS!!"

Queen smiled proudly and turned his back to the cheering crowd.

"As always, nice rally, mahal na reyna," sabi ni Iris sabay pat sa balikat ni Queen.

"Okay. Focus, bitches."

They huddled.

"WHEN YOU FLY..." Queen started their routine pep.

"YOU SUCK IT UP*!"

"WHEN YOU TUMBLE..."

"WALK IT OFF!"

"WHEN YOU FALL DOWN..."

"BE A DEADMAN**!"

*Suck it up:  _ When the flier tighten their bodies and holds their center while up the bases or flying _

**Deadman _ : When the flyer falls backward or forward out of a stunt. 3 or 4 people catch the flyer and could possibly push the flyer back up to the bases’ hands.  _

"Dance like it's your second to the last, queens."

"Yes, your majesty."

Queen smirked and channeled his inner Beyonce.

"Good. SQUAD! WHO RUN THIS, MOTHA?"

"QUEENS!!!"

"WHO RUN THIS, MOTHA?"

"QUEENS!!!"

"KINGSWOOD!!! WHO RUN THE WORLD?!"

"QUEENS!!!" The crowd joined their chant.

As the music started, the squad threw away all their worries and problems and mundane thoughts and focused on their routine.

Lahat ng nakita ni Queen sa corridor kanina nakalimutan niya, lahat ng narinig niya nawala sa isip niya, lahat ng nararamdaman niya naglaho sa puso niya. All he focused on right now was doing his stunts and routines like it's the real deal competition na.

Their routine was perfect. What do you expect from the Grand slam champions of the Nationals? Nothing came between the trophy and the Queens when this batch took over the squad.

They finished their routine with a pyramid, Queen at the very top, perched on a leg, wearing a crown like a real queen and when the music stopped, he let himself fall.

The crowd erupted into applause and cheers.

As expected of their queens. Ang saya saya ni Principal Fabian sa nakita niya. Haha.

"Thank you, Kingswood! Remember, anyone who betrays our kingdom will be thrown off to the wolves," Sasha said, hinihingal pa.

Being thrown off to the wolves means getting kicked out of Kingswood at ang tatanggap lang sayong school yung katapat nila na hindi ganun kaganda. Oop.

School solidarity dito. Never betray the Kingswood Queens.

When the squad bid their farewell and finished their rally at mga paalala ni Principal Fabian, the team moved back to the gym at nag isa pang ulit ng routine for polishing. Nag start sila mag cool down ng alas sais sakto lang para sa routine ng apat na friends before inom.

"Kita na lang tayo dun. Tara na Sasha. Nandiyan na si Mama," sabi ni Luci.

Uuwi muna silang apat para maligo at magbihis bago magkita-kita sa Chef Soo's. Since mag kapitbahay lang naman si Sasha at si Luci palagi silang sabay pumasok at umuwi. Either Papa ni Sasha ang sundo or Mama ni Luci. So today mama ni Luci.

Nagpaalam naman na mauuna na si Iris kasi may kikitain daw muna ito bago umuwi. Susunod na lang daw siya. Nag Serbian salute pa siya na susunod talaga siya, paalisin lang siya nung tatlo. Kilala kasi nila si Iris, pag nakatulog na ito kung saan di na siya babangon. Mas importante ang tulog kaysa inom. Pero today hindi pwede yon. Bawal ang pass today.

Si Queen ang nahuling lumabas ng gym. As the captain siya ang nagbigay paalala sa bawat member ng squad na mag ingat, bawal mainjure, at kumain ng hapunan. Naka dorm naman siya kaya okay lang. Konting lakad lang makakauwi na.

Being alone again, bumalik bigla lahat ng nakita niya kanina. When the memory entered his mind, his expression turned cold. Sinuot niya ang cap niya saka siniguro na walang makakahalata ng mukha niya. He's seething with anger. He's hurt. He wants to scream. Kaya kanina sa rally sumigaw siya ng sumigaw. Akala niya magiging okay na siya after non pero di pa pala. Ang galing niya magpanggap ng sigla at ngiti sa harap ng marami kahit pa alam ng iba na hindi maayos ang lagay niya. Oh well. Ganun talaga pag cheer captain ka. Kaligayahan muna ng iba bago ka. 

Kaya kailangan niya ng alak sa katawan niya.

Kasi kailangan niyang makalimutan na ang reyna ng buong eskwelahan nila ginawang tanga at naging bulag ng putanginang ex niya na ngayon sa utak niya.

Nagmadali si Queen pauwi saka nagbihis at nagayos para sa chillnuman night nila ng mga kaibigan. Actually bawal talaga sila uminom at magpuyat ngayon kasi isang araw na lang competition na. Pero dahil kailangan talaga ni Queen ngayon, they'll break the rules. Kailangan kumalma ang captain nila or else baka magkaaberya pa sa competition. Besides may isang araw pa naman silang rest. Kaya maitulog kung may hangover man and Luci makes the best hangover soup.

After freshening up, umalis na siya agad at nag tricycle papunta sa restaurant nila Luci. Pagkarating niya nakita niya agad sina Sasha at Iris na nagbabangayan nanaman sa harap ng isang laptop habang si Luci for sure nasa kusina tumutulong magluto sa mama niya.

“Ilabas mo na kasi lahat. Bakit ba gusto mong itago pa ang ibang baho ng lalaking yan? Let the public condemn him for what he’s done to our Queen. Don’t tell me naaawa ka pa sa ulupong na yan?!” Sasha said. Di pa napapansin ang pagdating ng said Queen.

“Tanga. Anong awa?! Kailangan natin pakonti-kontiin para kung may alas man siya laban kay Queen may panglaban pa tayo. Para ka namang amateur sa pag sira ng reputation ng mga kaaway natin eh,” sagot ni Iris habang abala sa pagtipa sa laptop nito.

“Eh gaga. Pano pa makakalaban yan kung sirang-sira na nga?!”

“Yun na nga eh. Kung sirang-sira na siya sa una pa lang, iisipin non wala ng mawawala pa sa kanya kaya lalaban yun sigurado.”

“Sigurado din naman tayo na wala siyang panlaban kay Queen ah. Wala naman tayong bahong tinatago.”

“Ikaw. Tinatago ka namin kasi mabaho ka,” pang-aasar ni Iris.

“Tangna ka.”

“Anong ginagawa niyo?” Queen slid on the seat in front of them and asked.

“Queen! You’re here!” Sigaw ni Sasha.

Iris rolled his eyes, still focused on his laptop.

“Anong ginagawa niyo?” Queen asked again.

“Well. You know. The usual,” Sasha smiled knowingly.

Usual. Yung kada may tumarantado sa isa sa kanila, babalikan nila yun ten-fold and all four of them go on with life unscathed while their enemies crawl on the ground with ruined reputation and somehow a renewed view of life.

“Gago ng ex mo, reyna. Ginawa kang tanga,” Iris said.

“Sige pa. Rub it in, bitch,” biglang batok ni Luci na may dalang salad at ang kasama nitong waiter may dalang tray with their aperitifs. “Pear Cobbler for Iris, Autumn Spice Tonic for Sasha, Fabiola for me, at isang apple juice sayo Queen kasi di ka pwedeng malasing agad.”

Sabay na natawa sina Sasha at Iris at pinigilan yon when Queen glared at the two. “Yun ang agenda tonight. Why hold back?”

“Ayokong malasing ka na wala pang laman ang tiyan mo,” Luci answered. “Dinner will be served in a few. Anong ginagawa niyo?” Luci asked.

“Stalking the tarantado ex of our Queen.”

“Oh.” That piqued Luci’s interest. Pinausog niya ng upuan si Sasha para mapagitnaan nila si Iris. “What did you find?”

“A lot,” Iris replied saka inusog ang laptop para makita ito ni Luci ng maayos.

“Tangina. Pag ikaw talaga ang gumagawa nito walang nakakalagpas sayo,” Luci said, amazed at the organized file Iris showed him. It’s the whole profile of Queen’s ex with all the information they need.

Sa kanilang apat, si Iris ang tech savvy at ang pinaka magaling mangalap ng chismis at impormasyon. Siya din ang pinakamagaling manira ng reputasyon with hard facts. Si Sasha ang harap-harapang nangaaway. Si Luci ang patalikod lumaban. At si Queen ang laging last judgement kasi tahimik lang magalit pero pag sinagad, brutal at pisikalan.

They are the best combination of friends and the worst to have as an enemy. A Taurus, a Capricorn and a Virgo with a Libra to balance them all.

“When do we start?” Sasha asked, excited.

“Now, if Queen wants,” Iris said.

“Hmm.”

“Wag mo na pag-isipan,” Luci said. “Drop the first bomb. We’ll see how it goes from there.”

“Ang sasama ng ugali niyo,” Queen said.

Tinawanan lang siya nung tatlo.

_ On twitter: _

@OSIRIS:  _ Queen deserves better. Say bye to your soul asshole @captainLee _

__ [ attached - NSFW, cctv footage, football field ]

“Holy Shit. Yun ang first bomb mo?!” Sumigaw nanaman si Sasha that got the attention of the other tables. “Oops.”

“Puta. Eskandalosa,” Iris said, earning a punch from Sasha.

“Eh sa nambibigla ka!”

“Tangina. Sex tape agad amputa,” Luci browsed through the replies. Ang dami niyang nakitang galit at shocked at merong ding mga kakupalan din na reply na idol daw nila si Iris talaga. Ang dakilang chismis source ng Kingswood.

“Wow. Tapang niya ah.” Yun lang ang nasabi ni Queen and refused to watch the video na.

“Oh well. That’s done. Let’s eat. Gutom na ako,” Iris said.

Pinaserve na din naman ni Luci ang pagkain nila and while they eat, panay pa rin chismis nila.

“Okay ka na ba, Queen?” Iris asked.

Sasagot sana si Sasha kaso sinamaan ito ng tingin ni Luci. Bawal mag-away sa harap ng pagkain.

“Yeah. I’m fine. His loss, anyway,” Queen answered.

“Ano gagawin natin dun sa kabit?” Sasha asked.

“Nothing. Kabit lang siya. I don’t care about her,” Queen said.

“True. And for sure, she’ll be very anxious naman na thinking na may gagawin nga tayo sa kanya. Let her wait for nothing,” Luci said.

“Sama ng ugali,” Iris said. “Basta I have her on file if you change your mind.”

“Sama ng ugali.” Sabay sabay na sabi ng tatlo.

Nagtawanan na lang sila. Somehow, Queen’s anger was lessened just by spending time with his friends.

  
  


_ Sa kabilang table… _

“Shit, kuya. Look may cutie sa kabilang table.”

“Chika, puta. Ang sakit mo mamalo. Kumalma ka nga.”

“Kuya Sander kasi. Tingnan mo dun nga sa kabilang table. May cute, kuya Sander. Cute.”

“Tangina. Anong nangyayari sayo, Chikara?”

“Kuya Chika, ang noisy mo. Rinig ka namin hanggang sa labas.”

“...”

_ Let me introduce this tropa.  _ Ang maingay,  **_Chanyeol Chikara Park_ ** , Kuya Sander as in  **_Minseok Lysander Kim_ ** , ang kararating lang,  **_Junmyeon Mitcheldean Kim_ ** with his younger brother,  **_Jongin Adonai Kim_ ** at ang tahimik sa gilid na nagbabasa ng libro at walang pakialam sa mundo,  **_Sehun Lorden Oh_ ** . They are called  **_Chika, Sander, Dean, Adi and Lorde_ ** , respectively. Ang tropa na pinagpala ni Lord.

“Lorde, walang pwet ang mga libro mo kaya pwede pahiram ng upuan kasi ako may pwet ako,” Dean said.

“Luh. Saan?” Tanong ni Adi sa kuya niya. Yumuko pa ito sa may pwet para tinganan. Binatukan tuloy siya.

Lorde did not reply. Instead, he pulled the chair na may mga libro niya nearer to him para may space si Dean para sa isa pang chair. Napatawa naman doon ang tropa while Dean’s mouth hung open at napailing na lang saka kumuha ng upuan sa kabilang table.

“Hoy kasiii,” nangulit nanaman si Chika, pulling Sander’s arm na katabi niya. “Look, look. Tumawa siya. Hala. Ang cute nung tawa niya!!”

“Grabe Chika. Whipped ka? Asan ba?” Tanong ni Dean.

“Ayun oh!” Chika pointed at the table in a corner where four guys are eating while laughing.

Adi, Dean and Sander turned their heads and yes, the four caught their eyes kasi cute nga sila. Walang tapon sa kanila ni isa.

“Alin ang cute diyan, kuya Chika?” Adi asked. Namukhaan niya sila kasi schoolmates niya.

“Yung may heart-shaped na ngiti,” Chika said, excited sa upuan niya.

“That’s Luci. Sila may-ari nitong restaurant,” Adi said.

“You know them?” Dean asked.

“Of course. They’re my schoolmates. They’re famous sa school. Mga member ng cheer squad,” Adi said. He picked up the menu and lost interest na.

“Luci? That’s his name?” Chika asked.

“Yep. Kyungsoo Lucian Do. People call him Luci.”

“Shit.” Chika grabbed his phone at nag stalk na nga.

Napatawa na lang sila Sander at Dean.

“And the others? What about the Chinese-looking one?” Dean asked.

Adi rolled his eyes. “He is Chinese. Don’t even think about it, kuya. Masama ugali niyan. Chismoso. Stalker. Tsaka mayabang. Look for someone else.”

Napataas ng kilay si Dean.  _ You insulted him pero parang binakuran mo ang dating sakin. Cute, little bro. Pati pangalan di mo sinabi. Haha. _

“Then how about the noisy one? Yung sumigaw?” Sander asked.

“That’s Sasha. Jongdae Sascha Kim. Check mo muna baka cousin mo pala. Haha. He’s noisy,” Adi said.

“Hmm,” Sander nods.

“And the last one?” Si Dean ang nagtanong.

“That’s Queen. Ang reyna ng school.”

“His name is Queen?” Sander asked.

“Baekhyun Quentin Byun. Captain ng squad. He’s cool. But he only hangs out with his friends.”

“He’s beautiful.”

Lahat sila napatingin kay Lorde na nagbabasa pa rin ng libro niya.

“What?” Lorde looked up when he felt his friends gaping at him. He rolled his eyes, closed his book saka tumayo. “Restroom lang ako,” saka umalis. Nagkatinginan sila Adi, Dean at Sander.

“Did he just…”

“Call someone beautiful?”

“Yep.”

Habang pinapahupa nila ang gulat nila biglang may commotion na nangyari sa table nila Queen. A guy barged in the restaurant, sweaty at naka football uniform pa ito, may hawak na cellphone at naka kuyom ang isang kamay. 

Lahat ng tao nagtinginan dito and all eyes were on them.

“TAKE IT DOWN, OSIRIS!!” Biglang sigaw nung guy.

The four on the table slowly turned their heads saka tiningnan ang lalaki who’s fuming in anger.

“Iris, he called you first. It’s your show. Dali. Give us a good one,” Sasha said. His tone was full of mirth pero ang mata nito was filled with fury pagkakita pa lang sa lalaki.

Mas lalong namula sa galit yung lalaki.

Iris slowly wiped his mouth saka ito tumayo and towered over the guy. Mas matangkad siya dito.

“Take down what?” Iris asked, innocently pa.

“THE VIDEO YOU POSTED. TAKE IT DOWN.”

“Why would I? It’s a good video. Kuhang-kuha naman ang angle mo. Ang galing mo nga eh.”

The guy seethed in anger but breathed deeply to attempt to calm himself down. “Take it down, Osiris. Or you will not like me very much.”

The three blinked their eyes a few and then they laughed. Queen continued eating and ordered a bottle of beer.

Sasha leaned his chin on his hand and smiled mockingly.

“In case you haven’t realised yet, Captain Lee, we don’t even like you. What makes you so brave to threaten us like that?” Sasha asked.

The other two naman talked between each other na lang. “Bakit laging stupid ang mga nagugustuhan mo?”

“You guys are corny kasi kaya I look for some comedian na lang to make us laugh,” Queen replied as he continued to eat.

Luci chuckled and then looked at the guy while he drank his water. “Pogi though.”

“Yeah. I know.”

Upon hearing this, lumambot naman yung mukha ni Lee at tumingin sa reyna.

“Baby. Tell your friend to take it down,” his voice turned soft and pleading.

“Barf.” Sasha said.

“Audacity.” Iris rolled his eyes.

Luci just laughed.

And Queen sighed.

“Baby, don’t ruin me like this.” The demand irritated the hell out of Queen.

“Ang kapal ng mukha though, reyna. And demanding ha. Haha.” Luci said.

“Hmm. Nasa huli talaga ang pagsisisi,” Queen replied at nagpunas ito ng bibig saka tumayo. “Ako na Iris. Walang thrill ang show mo. Ang bait mo talaga,” he said saka hinawakan ang balikat ni Iris at pinaupo ito saka bumaling sa nagmamakaawang captain ng football team na si Lee sa harap niya.

“I’ll tell Iris to take down your sex tape,  _ baby, _ ” sarcastic na sagot ni Queen. “But you’ll have to kneel and plead for my forgiveness, give up your captaincy, quit the football team, and get out of here crawling,” he said that while smiling. “And then you’ll have to go to Principal Fabian and sneak into his house and delete the video from his email yourself because I’m not that kind to do it for you.” At nag pout pa nga.

“YOU SENT IT TO PRINCIPAL FABIAN?! HOW DARE YOU RUIN ME LIKE THIS, QUENTIN?!”

“NO! HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME YOU MOTHERFUCKER!! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SHOUT AT ME DAHIL DI KO KASALANANG MASYADO KANG UHAW SA PUTA NG KABIT MO!!”

Aliw na aliw na nanunuod si Sasha habang si Iris pinagpatuloy na ang pagkain niya. Luci stood up and roamed around sa mga table na may customers para humingi ng paumanhin sa nangyayari ngayon. Lagot siya sa papa niya pag mas sumikat pa ang restaurant nila pero dahil lang may iskandal na nangyari dito. Buti na lang busy ang mama niya sa kusina. At mga curious individuals ang customers nila ngayon na parang nag-eenjoy pa sa pinapanuod nila.

“Grabe. What a scum, cheating bastard naman pala.”

“Gwapo sana. Asshole naman.”

“Wiw. Nakuha niya pang kumaliwa when his boyfriend looks like that.”

“Sarap ng pagkain dito tapos ganda pa ng entertainment. Babalik-balikan ko na tong restaurant na to.”

Habang nagbubulungan ang mga tao hindi nila napansin na nanggagalaiti na pala sa galit si Lee dahil kay Queen at sa mga pinagsasabi nila. Hindi na siguro napigilan at umingkas ito ng kamao and aimed at Queen’s face.

“REYNA!”

“QUEEN!”

“GAGO!!”

Iris pulled Queen para iiwas ito, napatayo si Sasha sa gulat, at napatakbo si Luci sa nangyari. But what silenced the crowd was the one man who got a hold of the fist and pulled back the raging man.

Adi and the others stood up in shock when they saw Lorde out of nowhere appearing in the middle of the fight.

Lorde looked down on Lee na nakaramdam ng biglang paglamig ng paligid niya. 

“Article 266, Paragraph 3 of the Revised Penal Code _ , by arresto menor in its minimum period or a fine not exceeding 50 pesos when the offender shall ill-treat another by deed without causing any injury, _ ” Lorde coldly stated. 

Napanganga lahat ng nandoon. Ano daw? 50 pesos daw? Ano?

“You have no right to demand or assault your boyfriend when you have offended and hurt him by cheating on him.” He continued.

“Republic Act 412019 states  _ ‘ _ _ Parties expressly involved in a monogamous relationship who are caught associating with another person in a lewd and lascivious manner can be found guilty of cheating and therefore subject to imprisonment of 30 days to two years.’ _ This law took effect last April 1st of 2019. By what I’ve heard your offense is punishable by law equivalent to two years of jail time as you have cheated physically on your partner.”

“Puta. Verbatim yun,” bulong na sabi ni Dean.

“The fuck. And lakas talaga ni Lorde,” sabi ni Chika habang hangang nakatingin sa kaibigan niya.

Binawi ni Lee ang kamay na hawak ni Lorde. Tinangka niya pang salubungin ang mata nito pero siya lang din ang umiwas ng tingin kasi hindi niya kaya ang intensity non. Instead, dinirect niya ang sama ng tingin niya kila Queen. “Then what about them? They condemned me with cyber bullying and ruined my future when they posted that video on the web.”

“Ask someone else. I’m not your lawyer,” sagot ni Lorde, saka ito tumalikod na at bumalik sa table nila.

Dumating naman agad ang security na pinatawag ni Luci and dragged the offender out. Luci went back to appeasing the crowd na wala namang na offend at nag enjoy pa nga. He promised na lang ilibre sila ng one round ng inom for the amusing interruption.

“Who the fuck was that?” Sasha asked.

“Don’t know. Never seen him before,” Iris said. Then he looked to where the man went and scanned for any familiar face. “Oh. He’s a friend of Adonis.” He met Adi’s eyes and waved at him smiling, mukhang nang-aasar. Adi answered him with a middle finger salute and turned back to his friends with an annoyed look on his face.

“Well that was hot.”

Baekhyun Quentin looked over the table where Lorde went and when Sehun Lorden met his eyes, Queen tilted his head and enchantingly smiled. 

××


	2. READY POSITION

××

26 September, Saturday

Villa Corazon Subdivision

Do Family Home

  
  


07:23 AM

  
  


_ On twitter... _

@QUENTIN  _ don't forget your morning exercises my queens _

  
  
  


Kasalukuyang nakababad sa swimming pool ang apat pagkatapos nila mag morning work out. Nag sleep over na lang sila sa bahay ni Luci after the eventful night kagabi. Di na rin sila nag tagal dun kasi wala na rin namang rason para magpakalasing pa.

Nakahanap na kasi ng bagong crush ang reyna. Nabihag agad ni Lorde.

Bago sila makauwi nakapag pasalamat pa nga si Queen at may nangyari pa sa gabi nila.

  
  


_ Flashback ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ _

_ "Uwi na tayo. Sabay na tayo ki mama." Si Luci ang unang nag aya pauwi. _

_ Sumunod naman na ang tatlo tumayo saka nag ayos na para umalis. _

_ "Queen, nag thank you ka ba dun sa tumulong sayo?" Sasha asked. _

_ "Di pa. Tara daanan na lang natin table nila," Queen said. _

_ Si Queen ang naunang maglakad sa kanila. Nakasunod lang si Sasha at si Iris pero patigil-tigil mag lakad si Luci sa mga table, making sure na nakuha na ng mga nadadaanan niya ang libreng inumin nila. _

_ "What the," Si Adi ang unang nakapansin sa papalapit na grupo sa kanila. Paanong di niya kasi mapapansin eh naramdaman niya agad ang titig ni Iris papalapit pa lang ang mga ito. Inismiran niya nga. _

_ "Hey Adonis," bati ni Iris habang malapad ang ngiti. _

_ "My name's not Adonis, bobo. Ano kailangan mo, Zhang?"  _

_ Iris grinned."Di mo ba ako namiss? Grabe di kita nakita kanina sa quad. Di ka man lang ba nanuod ng dryrun namin kanina? Where's your school spirit?" _

_ Napakunot ang noo ni Adi at sasagutin sana siya when Luci arrived. _

_ "ADI! CONGRATULATIONS! BALITA KO GOLD MEDAL KA NANAMAN!" Unang bungad ni Luci sa kanila. _

_ Walang choice si Adi but to stand up and accept the congratulatory hug na inoffer ni Luci. "Thanks. Buti ka pa may SCHOOL SPIRIT at alam kung nasaan ako kanina di tulad ni Osiris na gago." Parinig niya. _

_ "Huh?" _

_ Di napigilan ni Sasha ang tawa niya habang nagtatago sa likod ni Queen at iniiwasan ang pasimpleng pag kurot ni Iris. _

_ "Tumahimik ka Jongdae Sascha o ilalabas ko talaga lahat ng baho mo," tahimik na banta ni Iris sa kaibigan niya. _

_ "What do you mean di alam ni Iris kung nasan ka? Eh siya ang nagbalita samin na panalo ka? Dali-dali yang umalis after ng cool down namin kasi may pupuntahan daw siya. Di mo ba siya nakita? Sure kami na sayo siya pumunta eh," Luci said. _

_ Napalakas ang tawa ni Sasha saka pinaghahampas si Iris na may look of horror na nakatingin kay Luci. Kinagat naman ni Queen ang labi niya para mapigilan ang tawa niya saka naki hingi ng tubig sa table nila Adi. Inabutan siya ni Dean na natatawa na din sa hindi maipintang itsura ng kapatid na parang hindi makapaniwala sa narinig. _

_ Pinainom ni Queen si Iris ng tubig saka hinagod nito ang likod para bumalik sa tamang wisyo. _

_ "Huh? Bat naman ako pupuntahan niyan? Eh di naman yan nanunuod ng figure skating kasi wala naman daw magaling at lalamigin lang daw siya. Tsaka kung nanuod yan edi sana minalas ako at di nanalo," sabi ni Adi na may pag turo pa. _

_ Biglang natauhan naman si Iris don saka napatawa ng mapakla sa narinig. "Oo nga, Lucian. Bakit naman ako magmamadali papunta sa arena para panoorin lang yan? Eh di naman yan maganda panoorin," nilapag ni Iris ang basong ininuman sa lamesa saka hinila si Sasha palabas. "Tara na. Baka maambunan pa natin yan ng malas. Nakakahiya naman." _

_ Iris walked out of the restaurant with Sasha. _

_ "That was rude, Jongin Adonai," Dean admonished brother. _

_ "Kuya." Di na alam Adi kung ano isasagot niya kasi napatanga siya sa nag walk out na Iris. _

_ "Partly your fault, Luci," Queen said. _

_ "What? I just said the truth," Luci defended. _

_ Napailing na lang si Queen. "Anyway, mauuna na kami Adi. Dumaan lang talaga kami sa table niyo para makapag thank you ako," he said, saka humarap sa walang pakialam na kumakain na lalaki. "Kuya, thank you for saving me po kanina." _

_ Lorde raised his head and met his eyes. This is the second time tonight at napangiti nanaman si Queen dahil dito. He doesn't know why napapangiti siya when their eyes meet. _

_ "You're welcome." That's the only thing Lorde said. _

_ The smile never left his face. "We'll go ahead. Congratulations, Adi. You deserve the win. I hope you'll watch us din on Sunday," Queen tilted his head a little. "Para sa school spirit."  _

_ He pat Adi on his shoulder saka naglakad na palayo kasama si Luci. _

_ end of Flashback ˃ᴗ˂ _

  
  


"Tell me again how you tried to manipulate Adi to watch us tomorrow?" Sasha asked.

"It wasn't manipulation, gaga. I just tried to tug into his heart strings," Queen answered.

"Manipulation yon. Period," Luci said. "Narinig ko kung pano mo sinabi yung school spirit. Plus may pag tap ka pa sa balikat niya. You were teasing his pride."

"Well, whatever you call it, I had to try to invite him. Mahirap na baka hindi maglanding mga tumbling niyan ni Iris o kaya hindi ako saluhin niyan," pagbibiro ni Queen na natatawa pa.

"Gago. Kagatin mo dila mo. Pag ikaw magdilang anghel," Sasha said.

"Sus. Haha. Di yan. Manunuod yun si Adi sigurado. Hindi yun mapapalagay sa guilty conscience niya. Ako pa ba?" Queen assured. "Tsaka I was hoping na isama niya si poging kuya hihi."

"Malandi ka. Baka naman ang tanda na nun satin. Di ka na nahiya. Mukhang abogado na nga," Luci said.

"Actually, 22 pa lang naman si kuya. Di siya inabot ng K-12 kaya ngayon 2nd year Law Student na siya. Advance din siguro pumasok," singit ni Iris na tahimik lang sa tabi nung ibang tao pa ang pinag-uusapan nila.

"Nag research ka na?" Queen asked, may excitement pa sa boses nito saka lumangoy palapit kay Iris. "What did you find? Single ba?" 

Binatukan nga ni Luci.

"Gaga. Kakahiwalay niyo pa lang nung tarantado mong ex. Kakaloko lang sayo. Naghahanap ka nanaman ng ibang manloloko."

"Grabe Luci. Di naman mukhang manloloko si Kuya eh."

"Maka kuya ka naman kala mo close kayo."

"Wag kang mag-alala, Sasha. Di mo namamalayan mahal na ang tawag ko sa kanya."

Si Iris naman ang pumingot sa kanya. "Di ka nun jojowain. Wag ka ng umasa. Married to his studies siya ayon sa research ko."

"Aray ko naman." Hindi alam ni Queen kung san siya nasaktan, kung sa pingot ba ni Iris o sa biglang sampal ng katotohanan.

"So what did you find na nga, Iris?" Si Sasha ang nagtanong na pumwesto sa kabilang side niya.

"Anong kapalit?" Iris asked, smirking.

"Luh. Damot," Queen whined.

"Wala ng libre sa mundo gago. Bayaran mo naman effort ko for what it's worth. Isipin mo ni stalk ko pa yung pangit na Adonis na yun para lang makakalap ng impormasyon," Iris said. Nagdabog-dabog pa sa tubig na kala mo ayaw niya yung ginawa niya. Winisikan tuloy siya pabalik nung tatlo.

"Para namang di mo alam lahat tungkol kay Adi. Pucha. Grade 6 pa lang crush mo na yun. Walang kupas," Sasha said.

"Tch. Di ko na crush yun. Sama ng ugali," Iris said, umikot pa ang mata.

"Narinig na namin yan tanga. Tapos malalaman namin kung ano-ano nanaman paalay mo," Queen said. "Sana all na lang talaga may sponsor ng trip to Germany para sa workshop ni Giselle every summer."

"Sus. Kahit yung pa anonymous na paalay na pagkain lang kada cheat day ng diet, inggit inducing na. Sana all na lang talaga alam kung kailan cheat day ng crush nila," sabat ni Luci. "Grabe ding bulag nun ni Adi. Walang kwenta mata niya. Kami na lang mahalin mo, Iris. Sayang oras mo dun."

"Tarantado," Iris said habang inaabot si Luci na gusto niyang lunurin kagabi pa. "Ikaw na pahamak ka, ipagluluto mo ako ng isang linggo. Tangna kang sabaw ka. Di ka marunong bumasa ng sitwasyon."

"Eh kasalanan ko bang walang kang bayag ha?! Bat di mo na lang sinabi na pinuntahan mo talaga siya?!"

Tawa ng tawa lang si Queen at si Sasha habang nagwiwisikan ng tubig si Iris at si Luci.

"Tigil na. Libre kita ng chicken skin sa labas ng school ng isang buwan," Queen said.

"Unlimited? Isang buwan?"

"Gago sa unlimited," nag-isip muna si Queen bago sumagot. Nagcompute muna kung kasya ba ang baon niya sa appetite ni Iris sa chicken skin. "Shit ka. Sige na. Deal. Di na lang ako kakain ng break."

"Hoy. Grabe. Igigive up mo ang break para sa impormasyon nung kuya?!" Sasha asked in shock.

Bumelat na lang si Queen.

"Luh. Nahulog agad. Marupok. Pustahan tayo isprak ka sa sahig nanaman pagkatapos," sabi ni Luci.

"Wala kayong pake. Dali na Iris. Tell me what you know."

"Okay. Kumapit ka. Tandaan mo lahat ng sasabihin ko sayo ngayon walang kasinungalingan, walang bahid ng kademoniyohan, puro totoo lang."

"Ano ba yan Iris. Nag monologue pa. Get on with it already," putol ni Sasha sa kaibigan.

Iris rolled his eyes. "Fine." Umalis saglit si Iris sa pool at kinuha ang laptop niya. Lumapit naman ang tatlo sa kanya sa may gilid, ingat na ingat na hindi mabasa ang laptop kasi baka pasabugin ni Iris ang mga ulo nila.

"Sehun Lorden Oh. 22 years old. 2nd Year Law student. Graduated last 2018, Summa Cum Laude. 4.0 GPA with a Bachelor's Degree in Legal Management. He’s academically strong. Book smart. Very knowledgeable in everything but he’s socially distant. His facebook is blank, he has no twitter, no instagram, basically no social media account except for Tumblr where he follows random meme accounts and law quotes and aesthetics of law. No sign of any past relationship but I’m certain that he likes men. Studies is his only priority,” Iris said. “Bottomline. Wala siyang oras sayo.”

Queen rolled his eyes. “Ano pa?”

“His friends are all older than him. Well except yung pangit na Adonis na yun na di naman maganda,” Iris said.

Natawa sila. Sasha pat the dangling foot near him trying to console his friend na hurt parin dahil sinabihang malas ng crush niya. “Iris, don’t try too hard. HAHAHA. Kung di mo kayang laitin ang crush mo wag mo ng ipilit.” At nasipa siya dahil sa sinabi.

“Anyway, tatlo ang main friends niya. Saling katkat lang yun si Adonis. Pangit kasi,” Iris said na ikinatawa ulit ng mga kaibigan. “The oldest is Minsoek Lysander Kim. No, hindi mo siya pinsan Sasha. Wag ka na magsalita. Alam kong nalaglag panga mo sa itsura kagabi kaya hinanap ko na. Ikaw ang sponsor ko ng palamig na may gulaman ng isang buwan,” Iris said.

“Mandurugas.”

Iris ignored that and continued, “He’s taking his Masters Degree in Political Science and sabi niya sa bio niya and I quote,  _ ‘hindi ako nag-aaral para sa bayan, para kay mama kasi namimingot siya’  _ He’s also working na. Sabi sa location tag niya, lagi siyang nasa senate. Lagi siyang may rant sa mga nakakasalubong niya senador."

Napangiti naman si Sasha sa narinig kaya winisikan siya ng tubig ni Luci directly sa kanyang face.

"The next one is Junmyeon Mitcheldean Kim at hindi mo rin siya pinsan, Sasha, kasi kapatid siya nung pangit na Adonis na hindi naman talaga maganda," Iris huffed, naiinis na sa sarili niya kakabanggit kay Adi. Tinatawanan lang siya nung tatlo though. "He’s a lawyer din. Sa kanilang magkapatid siya ang gwapo, siya ang magaling, siya ang matalino, siya ang mabait," tumingin sa langit si Iris. "Pero hindi siya ang crush ko puta bakit hindi na lang siya tangina naman mama eh."

Kung wala lang talagang hawak na laptop si Iris nawisikan na yan ng tubig. Tawang-tawa ang tatlo sa kanya.

"Tanga. Edi umamin ka na kasi," sabi ni Luci.

"Yoko nga. Di naman niya ako jojowain, bakit ako aamin?! Tch," umikot ang mata nito saka nagpatuloy. "Anyway, last but not the least is Chanyeol Chikara Park. May lahing Hapon. Isang manankop by blood kaya maraming akong nakitang uhaw sa kanya kasi ang dami niyang pusong nasasakupan. Chika ang nickname niya. Apt kasi sobrang daldal. Ang hirap niyang i-stalk kasi puro walang kwenta ang mga post. Siya ang childhood friend. He finished music and now he's working sa isang broadcasting station. Di ko na inalam kung saan at kung ano ang particulars ng trabaho niya.. Wala namang may interest. Pag naging crush niyo na saka ko na lang hanapin."

"Paka stalker mo," Luci said.

"Nanginginabang kayo. Tumahimik ka Lucian. Going back to Mr. Lawyer. His friends call him Lorde. Lahat ng may crush sa kanya calls him papa Lorde, and the only ones who gets away with calling him that ng harap-harapan ay yung pangit na Adonis na yon."

"I hear jealousy," Sasha teased.

"Shut up."

"Bagay names namin. Hihi."

Napantastikuhan namang napatingin ang tatlo sa kaibigan nilang may kinikilig na ngiti.

"At kinain na nga po ng delusion. Let’s get inside and eat breakfast. Iwan na natin yan dito."

Umahon na si Sasha at Luci at iniwan na nga si Queen sa pool. Sinundan niya naman ang mga kaibigan ng masamang tingin bago sumunod.

Iris walked with him, "Basic information lang kaya kong ibigay. If you're really interested then just find a way to get to know him. Pero hinay-hinay ka lang kasi I think wala talaga siyang oras na maibibigay sayo."

Queen just nodded, contemplating on the things he learned.

Grabe sa paalala ang mga kaibigan, eh hindi niya pa nga sure kung crush niya ba talaga yun. Oo, gwapo tsaka ang lakas ng dating tapos ang talino pa pero di niya sure kung kaya niya bang sabayan. 

Pero pwede na sigurong crush. 

Pag hanga lang naman eh.

××

"Papa Lorde samahan mo na ako bukas sige na. Finish na finals mo diba po? You have time to unwind. Come with me to watch the cheerdance competition sa arena. Sige na, kuya. Pleaseeeee."

Adi barged into Lorde's apartment at nambulabog ng tulog. Naghahanap kasi siya ng makakasama bukas kasi tinanggihan siya ng kuya niya at ni Sander dahil may lakad daw sila. He didn't bother going to Chika kasi for sure mas busy yun kasi minsan lang ang day-off ng artistahin nilang friend. 

_ Pero parang di naman artista trabaho nun ni Kuya Chika. Ano ba ginagawa nun? _

  
  


Naabutan ni Adi si Lorde na tulog sa living room nito, may suot pang salamin, nakaupo sa carpet at nakasandal ang upper body sa couch.  _ Kawawa naman. _

Dahil sa biglaang panggugulo ni Adi, nagising bigla si Lorde at tinapunan ang kaibigan ng masamang tingin at binato ito ng ballpen.

“Papa Lorde, gising ka na ala-una na!” Niyugyog ni Adi ang balikat para mas magising ito.

“Get away from me, Adi! Let me sleep you motherfucker.”

“Hala. NO. I don’t fuck mothers!! Bawiin mo yun!”

Napabangon si Lorde ng paluin siya ng unan ni Adi. Tinapunan niya ito ng masamang tingin pero di natinag si Adi at nginitian lang siya.

“What do you want, Adonis?” Napahilamos ng mukha si Lorde at pinilit gisingin ang sarili niya para mapaalis niya na agad si Adi.

“Yuck. Don’t call me that! Only that pangit Osiris calls me that, kuya Lorde!”

“Ahuh. So gusto mo siya lang ang tumawag na Adonis sayo. Got it. So ano nga nag kailangan mo?”

“Eww, Kuya! That’s not what I meant!”

“Yeah. Yeah. So ano nga ang kailangan mo tangina? Ilang ulit pa?”

Adi grinned at lumuhod sa harap ni Lorde na nakaupo at niclasp pa ang kamay niya.

“Papa Lorde, samahan mo na ako bukas please? Nood tayo cheerdance. It’s time for you to unwind after your exams.”

“Stop calling me that. The fuck, Adi. At tumayo ka diyan. Wag mo akong dasalan!”

“Pumayag ka muna saka ako tatayo.”

“Give me a valid reason why I need to be there?”

“Kasi kailangan ko ng kasama?”

“Rejected.” 

Sumandal si Lorde sa couch saka inabot yung reader niya sa tabi. Inayos ang suot na salamin saka nagbasa.

“Kasi kailangan mo mag enjoy!”

“And watching people stacking themselves in a pyramid will have me bouncing in my seat? I don’t think so. Rejected.”

“Papa Lorde naman!” Nagmamakaawa na si Adi.

Inabot ni Lorde ang phone niya saka may kinalikot doon at di pinansin si Adi.

“You need to come with me kasi you need to get laid.”

Napakunot ang noo ni Lorde. “Oh anong connection nun sa cheerdance na papanoorin mo? And I don’t need to get laid, gago.”

“Madaming maganda dun sa competition at lahat sila flexible. It’s a perfect place to find a target.”

Binatukan nga ni Sehun. “Tarantado. Don’t objectify people, Adonai.”

Adi pouted. “Sorry,” he said. 

“Kuya Lorde!!” Adi whined. “Sige na samahan mo na ko! I don’t want my conscience to eat me alive and I want to get even with that Osiris na panget.”

“What did he do to you? Sa narinig ko kagabi, you owe him and you even offended him.”

“Grr. Kaya nga papa Lorde eh! I need to get even para wala na siyang masabi pa. Maybe after this titigilan niya na pang-aasar sakin.”

“Or you just like him.”

“Eww, kuya. Tama nga sabi nila that lawyers are liars. Hmp. Fine. Wag mo ko samahan. At least there will be one less person obsessing over Queen,” Adi said at tumayo na sa pagkakaluhod.

“Who’s Queen?” Tanong ni Lorde na may pagtataka pa sa mukha.

Adi gasped. “The man you saved yesterday. Don’t tell me nakalimutan mo agad siya. You even called him beautiful! Di siya tumatak sa isip mo?” Adi lifted a hand to cover his mouth na para bang shock na shock siya. Then he murmured, “Well, that’s a first. Ang alam ko kahit sinong makausap ni Queen nabibighani niya. Naging crush ko nga yon one time eh. Hmm. Hmm. Iba talaga pag may direction ang buhay. Hindi natutukso.”

“Anong pinagsasabi mo diyan?”

“Nothing.”

“And why do you think I’m interested in that Queen?”

“Well. You wouldn’t have saved him kung hindi diba?”

Lorde rolled his eyes. “I was just there at the wrong time. Napadaan nga lang ako.”

“Yeah? Pero sana binalibag mo na lang yung lalaki na yun and walked away. Bakit nagpakitang gilas ka pa? Nag pa impress ka pa papa Lorde eh,” Adi said.

“Lumayas ka sa harapan ko.”

“Yieee. May crush si Papa Lorde at sa isang reyna pa talaga. Iba talaga standards ng isang diyos,” panunukso ni Adi.

“Tarantado. Layas. Matutulog ako ulit. Message mo na lang yung kaaway mo. Sabihan mo bati na kayo. O kaya wag ka na lang din pumunta kasi baka sila pa ang malasin pag pumunta ka.”

“Kuya naman eh,” Adi said. “Eto na lang. Samahan mo ko bukas kapalit ng number ni Queen.”

“Bakit nanaman sa tingin mo interesado ako sa number non?”

“Sus. Wag ka na magdeny, kuya. Alam kong nabighani ka niya nung sinigawan niya yung lalaki kagabi at minura niya pa. Alam ko namang tipo mo yung mga palaban eh.”

Lorde heaved a deep breath at matalim na tiningnan si Adi. “Sasamahan kita bukas sa isang kondisyon.”

Nagliwanag naman ang mga mata ni Adi. “Talaga? Ano? Ano? Kayang-kaya ko yang gawin kahit ano pa yan.”

Napangiti naman si Lorde ng nakakaloko.

“Ask that boy, Osiris on a date. Pag pumayag siya sasamahan kita.”

Napanganga si Adi and being the semi-dramatic man that he is, / _ semi lang kasi si Chikara ang dramatic talaga _ /, napaluhod siya ng nakanganga pa rin.

[  _ mga alagad ni Papa Lorde  _ ] 

26 SEP 2020, 13:38

_ /Lorde sent a video/ _

_ Lorde:  _ bakit niyo ako binigyan ng sakit ng ulo?!

_ Sander:  _ luh bat nakaluhod yan? HAHAHAHA

_ Dean:  _ tf ano ginawa mo sa kapatid ko Lorde?

_ Lorde:  _ wala akong ginagawa diyan kuya

_ Lorde:  _ he’s insisting na samahan ko daw siya bukas

_ Lorde:  _ that’s why nagmamakaawa yan

_ Sander:  _ hahahaha sorry Lorde, we’re busy tomorrow eh

_ Dean:  _ ah ok. Ikaw na muna bahala diyan

_ Lorde:  _ lol he’ll only get me to join him pag inaya niya yung Osiris makipag date sa kanya

_ Dean:  _ HAHAHAHAHAHA NICE JOB SU4T KO YAN

_ Sander:  _ ah kaya ba manunuod bukas dahil dun?

_ Lorde:  _ basically

_ Chika:  _ HOY WAIT BAKIT HINDI AKO INFORMED NA NILULUHURAN KA NA PALA

_ Chika:  _ LORDEN. AKO RIN SAMAAAA!!

_ Sander:  _ balahura mo talaga magsalita, Chikara

_ Chika:  _ huh?

_ Lorde:  _ gago

_ Lorde:  _ san ka naman sasama?

_ Chika:  _ siyempre kung saan kayo pupunta duh

_ Chika:  _ wala ako schedule bukas kasi sunday kailangan nating maglinis ng maduming budhi

_ Sander:  _ gago ikaw lang

_ Dean:  _ wow himala bat ka naman free? Madalas lagi kang wala pag sunday ah

_ Chika:  _ hihi

_ Chika: _ actually nakita ko kasi yung post nung cutie na penguin sa twitter

_ Chika:  _ iniinvite niya lahat na manuod sa kanila kasi worth it daw

_ Chika:  _ hindi ko alam kung ano yung basket toss 

_ Chika:  _ pero sabi niya lilipad daw siya bukas kaya kailangan ma see ng lahat

_ Chika:  _ Sayang daw ng oppurtunity

_ Lorde:  _ inang daldal yan

_ Lorde:  _ oh di kayo na lang magsamang dalawa ni Adi

_ Lorde:  _ i’d rather sleep

_ Chika:  _ hindi pwede

_ Chika:  _ sumama ka

_ Chika:  _ alam mo namang kailangan kita eh

_ Chika:  _ wag mo naman ako hayaang mag-isa

_ Lorde:  _ tangina jowa ba kita

_ Chika:  _ sana

_ Chika:  _ kaso hindi hayy lungkot

_ Lorde:  _ gago lubayan mo ako ng kadramahan mo

_ Chika:  _ HAHAHAHA

_ Chika:  _ sumama ka bukas

_ Chika:  _ lumabas ka naman sa lungga mo

_ Chika:  _ hanapan kita maganda dun

_ Chika:  _ hanap lang wag mong papalagan kasi akin ka lang hnng~

_ Lorde:  _ kilabutan ka sa pinagsasabi mo, Chikara

_ Dean:  _ HAHAHAHA ang clingy mo Chika

_ Dean:  _ i ship

_ Sander:  _ hahahahaha yung tawa ko

_ Sander: _ ikaw na talaga ang virus na masaya Chikara

_ Chika:  _ istaf kuya i’m kilig

_ Lorde:  _ gago

_ Lorde:  _ sunduin mo ako kung ganun

_ Chika:  _ noted, my Lorde

  
  
  


“Okay. Deal.”

Biglang napatingin naman si Lorde sa nakaluhod pa ring si Adi. “What?”

“I’ll ask Osiris na panget on a date.”

Napataas ng kilay si Lorde. “Are you using my condition as an excuse to ask him out?”

“What? No. I just really want you to join me bukas kasi wala akong kasama!”

“Uhuh. Okay then,” Lorde said na parang hindi naman talaga ito naniwala. “If he say yes, sasamahan kita.”

“Okay. Wait.”

Nilabas ni Adi nag phone niya saka nag text.

[ osiris, the god of death ]

26 SEP 2020, 13:56

_ Adi:  _ hoyy

_ Adi:  _ sagutin mo ako

_ Adi:  _ hoy osiris

_ Adi:  _ pangit

_ Adi:  _ hoyy sumagot ka ano ba

_ Ris:  _ sino ka naman?

_ Ris:  _ nanliligaw ka ba para sagutin kita?

_ Adi:  _ What?

_ Adi:  _ NO.

_ Ris:  _ edi tigilan mo ako

_ Ris:  _ di kita kilala

_ Adi:  _ tanga this is Adi

_ Ris:  _ ah ok

_ Ris:  _ bye

_ Adi:  _ hoyy wait anong bye

_ Adi:  _ don’t go may itatanong ako sayo

_ Ris:  _ ah so mabait kung may kailangan

_ Ris:  _ wag kang humingi sakin ng tulong

_ Ris:  _ baka malasin ka lang kaya bye na

_ Ris:  _ kakahiya naman sayo

_ Adi:  _ wtf wag ka ngang dramatic

_ Adi:  _ hear me out!!

_ Adi:  _ para sayo din naman to

_ Ris:  _ ako pa yung dramatic

_ Ris:  _ uyy wow para sakin

_ Ris:  _ mas hindi naman kapanipaniwala yan HAHA

_ Ris:  _ bye na talaga

_ Ris:  _ pinaka ayoko sa lahat scam

_ Adi:  _ what the fuck osiris

_ Adi:  _ will you just go on a fucking date with me?!

_ Ris:  _ …

_ Ris:  _ no

“WHAT THE FUCK?!”

“JONGIN ADONAI WALA KA SA SARILI MONG PAMAMAHAY KAYA WAG KANG SUMIGAW DIYAN!”

“Sorry, kuya.”

Napansin naman ni Lorde kung pano nag pout si Adi na may lungkot sa mga mata.

“He rejected you?” Lorde asked.

“Yep,” Adi answered with a fake smile.

Lumapit si Lorde dito then he ruffled Adi’s hair. “Sorry to hear that. Puntahan mo si Chika. Sa kanya ka na lang magpasama. He plans to watch din.”

“Ayoko na din pumunta. I’ll go home na. Sorry sa abala, papa Lorde. Bye,” Adi said, walking to the door with a slumped shoulder.

Sinundan na lang ito ni Lorde ng tingin.

  
  


[ NOTIFICATION ]

Messages

_ osiris, the god of death 02:07  _

[ i have practice today until midnight ]

[ maybe tomorrow? ]

  
  


Lumaki ang mga mata ni Adi when he read his notifs at agad itong binuksan para mag reply.

  
  


[ osiris, the god of death ]

26 SEP 2020, 13:56

_ Adi:  _ is that a yes?!

_ Ris:  _ pick me up tomorrow sa Heritage after the competition

_ Adi:  _ where is Heritage?

_ Ris:  _ nevermind

_ Ris:  _ i’ll pick you up

_ Adi:  _ okayy

_ Adi: ... _ then that’s definitely a yes right?

_ Ris:  _ yes

  
  


Sa pagliwanag ng mata ni Adi, Lorde already guessed what happened. “Happy?”

“Gold!” Adi beamed like he won another gold medal. “Guess, you’ll go with me tomorrow, papa Lorde! HAHAHAHA. Ang swerte ko talaga!”

Lorde rolled his eyes. “Lumayas ka na.”

“Dress up nicely tomorrow ah. Nandun crush mo. Yieeee.”

“Tarantado. Layas.”

Umalis si Adi with a skip on his steps. Halatang masaya.

Lorde just sighed and settled on his couch again. Kinuha niya ulit ang reader niya saka nagsimulang magbasa para makatulog siya ulit. Nagbabakasakaling dalawin siya ulit ng antok.

But no.

Pano siya dadalawin ng antok when his mind keeps on wandering to the thought of that beautiful man kagabi sa restaurant.

Hindi man nahalata ng mga kaibigan niya kahapon kasi sanay na sila na lagi talaga siyang may libro at nagbabasa lang pag nasa labas sila, but his eyes kept on wandering to that corner staring at that beauty until he catches himself and turn back to his book and repeat.

Adi was right. Queen indeed caught his attention. Kaya nga siya nag restroom para mas makita niya ang mukha nito ng malapitan since their table was near sa may restroom.

Palabas siya ng lavatory when he heard the commotion and when he stepped out of the restroom, he saw how the bastard was shouting at the beauty who caught his eye. Not one to interrupt people in an argument, lalo na di niya naman kilala, he decided to wait for them to finish para makadaan siya. He was amazed when he saw how Queen’s eyes blazed with fury when he answered the bastard and then he cussed and Lorde was just floored.

_ Well, that was hot.  _ He thought.

Hindi niya alam kung dahil ba mag-aabogado siya kaya gusto niya yung palaban but that’s his standard eh. Yung macha-challenge siya in an argument then he can take it out in bed after. Sex feels better kung may raw emotions na involved. And the thrill when the feeling is from anger just does it to him., one snap.

Lorde discarded the thought from his head when the thought of the beautiful boy whimpering under him invaded his thoughts.

_ He’s younger than you, Sehun Lorden! What the fuck are you thinking?  _ He chastised his own self.

Madumi din ang budhi eh.

But when he saw the bastard was about to throw a punch, he didn’t know what took over him pero he just found himself holding the bastard’s arm in a strong grip and just blubbering about what came to his mind.

_ What am I doing really? Lord, are you cursing me for having the same name as you? That’s not my fault. My parents are the ones to blame. Wag niyo naman alisin ang sound mind ko. I need it while I’m studying law. Ayaw niyo bang ipagpatuloy ko ang pag-aaral ko para ipagtanggol ang mga naaapi? Yun ang goal ko pero sana in court diba po, Lord. Not like this na pisikal ang labanan. Hayy. Sino ba tong lalaking hawak ko? Hindi naman gwapo. Boyfriend niya ba to? Lord naman. Why did you give this beauty a puny ugly man? Hindi niya deserve, Lord. Next time, look no further, Nandito naman ako. What? Puta ano ba tong pinagsasabi ko? _

When Lorde walked out and went to their table he tried to forget what happened and tried not to care. Not a big deal.

But now he thinks na parang di niya naman nagawang mawalan ng pake. Nabighani nga siguro siya. Adi might be right. He must be harboring a crush.

Hmm. So what?

Crush lang naman.

It’s normal.

_ Diba po, papa Lord? _


	3. BASKET TOSS

××

_ On twitter… _

@ADONAI:  _ are you ready for it? _

[  _ mga alagad ni Papa Lorde  _ ] 

27 September, Sunday

14:01

_ Adi:  _ sino po magsundo sakin mga kuya?

_ Dean:  _ San si tay Gary? Bat di ka magpahatid?

_ Adi:  _ iih para sabay na lang sayang ng gas duh

_ Lorde: _ And he has a date kuya Dean

_ Lorde:  _ kakahiya naman kung may sundo siya

_ Dean:  _ Really? I thought babawiin lang yun eh hahaha

_ Dean:  _ Goodluck sa kanya

_ Adi:  _ what's that supposed to mean Junmyeon Mitcheldean? 

_ Dean:  _ Gusto ko lang siya i-goodluck Jongin Adonai 😏

_ Adi:  _ grr go away kuya! busy ka diba?! wala ka ngang time for me

_ Dean:  _ so dramatic

_ Dean:  _ pagtatakpan na nga kita kay Dad

_ Adi:  _ you don’t have to kasi nagpaalam ako kay mama bleh :P

_ Dean:  _ Mature. As if that’s enough to appease Dad na may ‘date’ ka

_ Adi:  _ SHUT

_ Dean:  _ HAHAHAHA

_ Adi:  _ so sino na nga po masundo? Ready na ako

_ Lorde:  _ @Chika

_ Lorde:  _ He’ll fetch you first before me

_ Chika:  _ WHAT THE FUCK?!

_ Chika:  _ FYI magkabilang dulo kayo ng city hoy!

_ Chika:  _ DI NIYO AKO DRIVER

_ Lorde:  _ May choice ka ba?

_ Lorde:  _ sampid ka na nga lang dito

_ Chika:  _ wow ginawa mo naman akong kabit Lorden

_ Chika:  _ akala ko ako ang nakauna sayo

_ Lorde:  _ tarantado ayusin mo mga salita mo Chikara

_ Chika:  _ tch ako naman talaga nauna

_ Lorde:  _ tigil

_ Lorde:  _ Bilisan mo na matatapos na din ako mag ayos

_ Chika:  _ matuto ka maghintay diyan hmp

_ Adi:  _ Kuya Chika, sundo mo na lang ako sa Breakfast Club

_ Adi:  _ nagbili ako coffee for you and papa Lorde

_ Chika:  _ mahusay

_ Lorde:  _ wow ang bait naman porket may date

_ Lorde:  _ say thank you muna sana

_ Adi:  _ bleh Thank you Papa Lorde!

_ Dean:  _ Thank you para saan?

_ Lorde:  _ for being me ;)

_ Dean:  _ gago hahaha

_ Sander:  _ JUNMYEON MITCHELDEAN KANINA KA PA HINAHANAP NUNG HURADO

_ Sander:  _ ANG PETIKS MO DIYAN

_ Dean:  _ No need to shout, Minseok Lysander. Papunta na.

_ Chika:  _ hurado? Sali ka sa TNT kuya Dean?

_ Lorde:  _ mag drive ka na lang diyan Chikara

_ Lorde:  _ pag ikaw nadisgrasya sayang ng kotse mo

_ Adi:  _ Bilis na po. Baka malate tayo. Traffic sa arena

_ Chika:  _ HINDI

_ Chika:  _ NIYO

_ Chika:  _ AKO

_ Chika:  _ DRIVER

_ Chika:  _ MATUTO

_ Chika:  _ KAYO

_ Chika:  _ MAGHINTAY

_ Lorde:  _ k.

__

××

The Arena

15:06

“Sinong kinakabahan?”

The Kingswood Queens arrived in their dressing room and their captain has gathered them for their last pep talk bago sila sumabak sa competition.

May isang hesitant na nagtaas ng kamay sa tanong niya kaya napataas ng kilay ang reyna.

“Bakit ka kinakabahan? May injury ka ba? May masakit ba sayo? Nakulangan ka ba sa practice? May bumabagabag ba sayo?”

“Reyna, stop. Kinakabahan na nga. It’s her first competition with this team.”

“Well, Jongdae Sascha, remind me again kung ano tayo?”

“Queens?”

“Right you are, Kyungsoo Lucian. Now remind us why we’re here?”

“To win.”

“Thank you, Yixing Osiris.”

The three who were called by their names cringed but did not protest kasi alam nilang ganito ang reyna pag crunch time na.

Queen crouched down to the girl’s height. “Now, princess. This may be your first time in the arena but we’ve run this routine for more than you can remember and you’ve practiced hard enough like the rest of us, have you not?”

She nodded.

“Great. So I want you to wear your confidence and trust your training that we are made to win. Embrace the cheerleader in you and trust us, your team, that we will always catch you if you fall. We are going to get your crown today, princess. You should be ready for this fight to claim your throne. Clear?”

“Crystal, reyna.”

Initiation ng bagong members ng team ang winning trophy. Once you compete and win, you’ll be called a Queen. If you’re fresh, you’re called a Princess until such time that a trophy has been won. Sobrang pressured na motivation for the title holders. Champion eh. Mataas talaga expectations. Haha. They are the standards anyway.

Baekhyun Quentin straightened up to address the whole team. 

“Crowns off, Queens."

Isa-isang nagtanggal ng singsing yung mga older members, dropped it on their own small velvet bags and surrendered it to the reyna for keeping. They have rings instead of crowns kasi mas practical. They got these rings ever since their first win and passed as tradition for new members each time they snab a new trophy. For a princess, to be given this ring is like their crowning glory.

"It’s time to reset our mindset now, slapsoils. We are taking home that trophy, defending our crowns, no matter what.”

Before competition, status downgrade sila to  _ hampaslupa _ . Pero syempre Queen remains to be Queen. Pangalan eh. Haha.

"Captain, get ready for standby."

"Yes, coach." Queen heaved a deep breath. He opened the door of their room before he shouted.

"WHO RUN THE WORLD?!"

"QUEENS!!!"

Rinig na rinig ng ibang teams sa mga dressing rooms nila yung sigaw. Kahit sila nabuhayan ng dugo when they heard it. It wasn't a provocation but it can be seen as such therefore they too got invigorated and ignited their competitive spirit.

An effective pep is not just to cheer on yourself but to pump up others too. Baekhyun Quentin got that on point.

They filed out of the rooms and met with other teams on the mat. They all sport friendly rivalries with others. Ayaw ni Queen ng bad blood kaya he sees to it that his team are humble yet strong enough to not attract bitches who look for fights. 

They're cheerleaders. They're not meant to down other people. They're meant to cheer them up.

Despite that, di naman maipagkakaila that the Kingswood Queens are quite intimidating. Having won the competition for 3 consecutive years is not an easy feat and here they are competing again for their fourth. They may have friendly smiles and greet everyone genuinely in the spirit of friendship but their lax nature just comes off as if they're all too ready to be nervous about the competition. They're not even worried to lose.

Queen, as captain, led his team to wish the others good luck habang naglalakad sila papunta sa bleachers side ng school nila. The other captains greeted them back, some even shook his hand.

"Di ko alam kung ginigreet ka ba nila captain to captain or as fans. Hahaha," Sasha said.

"I was wondering that too. Haha. Ang reyna naman ngiti-ngiti ng kanyang uber sexy smile. Are you making them fall for you to make them lose? Foul yan, reyna," Osiris teased, making the team laugh with him.

Queen turned to them and smirked. "I trust this team na hindi naman yun kailangan, but as a last resort, or better yet as a safety net, maybe I can distract them to lose."

Luci moved forward to lightly smack their captain on his head. The laughing continued until they reached their place and moved to their formation for standby.

  
  


As soon as they face their Kingswood crowd, Baekhyun Quentin is at the back facing them, he scanned the audience before he smiled. 

The little yellow megaphone was passed to him by one of their official spotters as he wished him good luck.

Amidst the noise around the arena, as soon as they noticed Queen's yellow megaphone, they quiet down to watch the traditional Kingswood greeting.

"Kingswood."

As Queen uttered the word, the team straightened up, one hand at their backs and the other placed on their chests.

"Greetings," Queen said. They bowed.

The audience then looked at the Kingswood crowd, led by the head of their student council.

"Queens," he said. Kingswood gave them a slight nod.

Since stripped off their queen status, mga slapsoils sila ngayon, ganun lang ang acknowledgement.

"Win."

That's a Kingswood order.

It's a spectacle in every competition Kingswood competes in. Mga traditions ng school to embody their name as if they're titles. 

The Queens straightened up and turned their backs from their crowd. Bumalik naman ang ingay ng buong arena after that.

"Squad," Queen called.

"Yes, Queen?"

"Osiris has a date after the competition. Hindi natin siya pwedeng hayaang makipagdate ng talunan. Got it?"

Bumaling sila kay Iris saka pinuno ito ng tukso.

"Quentin!! The fuck?!"

The team made hushed conversation among themselves.

"Kilala niyo ba sino ang ka date?"

"Aba. Inabangan na ba yan sa kanto?"

"Napagbantaan na ba yan ha? Si Osiris usapan dito. Kailangan protektahan."

"Haha. Ulul. Si Osiris pa. Kayang-kaya niyan tapusin ang buhay mo isang tweet lang."

"Sino ba kasi ang ka date?"

"Wait. Yung figure skater ba? Crush mo yun diba?"

"What?! Nabingwit mo na sa wakas? Paano mo tinanong?"

"FYI siya ang tinanong guys," gatong ni Sasha.

"Oh my gosh!! So si figure skater nga?!"

"Duh?! Sino pa ba? Eh wala naman ibang gusto idate yan," Luci said.

"Sabagay. Sana all crush ng isang Yixing Osiris. Grabe ang effort di naman jowa. Di naman pinapansin. Grabe. Grabe. Nawa’y all.”

“Okay. Tigil na, guys. Baka marinig kayo. He’s in the crowd,” Queen said.

“WAIT WHAT?!”

Lahat sila napatingin sa crowd sa likod nila at mistulang may hinahanap.

“FOCUS GUYS! WAG NIYO NA HANAPIN,” bulong na sigaw na Iris.

“Sabi ko naman kasi sayo, pupunta siya eh,” Queen said, laughing with Luci and Sasha at their frantic friend.

“THERE HE IS!” One teammate pointed at the general direction of the person they’re trying to find. Lahat sila napabaling kung saan siya nakaturo.

Lahat sila focused their gaze on Jongin Adonai who felt flustered when he realized siya ang tinitingnan nila.

"Iris chose well."

"Hala cutie naman pala talaga."

"Approve na yan. Nanunuod ng compets."

"I manipulated him into coming but yeah, he's cool," Queen said.

"Come on, slapsoils. Focus na tayo. We'll give him the third degree after we win," Luci said.

"Then, now we really have no choice but to win," Sasha said, snapping his fingers so the team can face forward again.

"Queens," Queen glanced at each and everybody of them saka hamarap ulit and hardened his voice. "I never gave you any other option."

The team refocused and got ready to win back their crown.

The competition started.

There were ten schools competing including the Queens at syempre save the best for last.

After watching people tumble, stack pyramids, fly, even some unfortunate drops, it's time for the Queens to walk into their territory. Once they set foot on the mat, all their auras changed into strong warriors ready for battle.

They bowed before the crowd bago sila nag simula, going to their first formation, their first pyramid to their first three flyers toss, then the music started.

Pasabog after pasabog, toss after toss, stunt after stunt, floor sequence, tumbling pass, jumps, pyramids in between, their routine was flawless. Their story was conveyed. They gave it their all.

For the last pyramid, closing with a bang, was the Queen's throne. 

Huminga ng malakas si Baekhyun Quentin, keeping his composure at inihanda ang sarili. He looked at his squad before him, all perfectly executed their stunts and formed a stable pyramid for him.

He smiled at them, lahat sila nakatingin na sa kanya waiting for the right count. The Captain always leads that’s why when he breathed out, they did too, all smiles of encouragement… _ we will catch you and sit you right on your throne. _

Touch naman daw ang reyna kaya napahawak sa dibdib niya before he clasped his hands, the right count coming.

5...6...7...8…

Galing sa dulo ng mat, Queen did a one handed cartwheel to three round off tumblings to an aerial where two bases waiting caught him loading him in their waiting hands as a springboard for a basket toss, his lithe body flying, squeezed tight, consciously eyeing his landing — his throne.

It was a slow-mo moment when he landed and was tucked securely and supported fully by his squad. It was a flawless movement when he perched at the center of the pyramid. Walang natinag sa added weight niya and he couldn’t help but feel proud of his team for pulling this pyramid perfectly and their whole routine off. 

The crowd was on their side. Another flawless routine from the Queens. Deserve.

The Queens had that smug, arrogant look on their faces as they counted to the last.

8...7...6...5…

Their hands formed their crowns.

4...3...2...1…

And they crowned themselves with their hands.

A perfect picture of a Queen on a throne and on the last bang of the music, the pyramid perfectly collapsed and Queen let himself fall.

A few moments to collect their bearings, bago sumigaw si Sasha with his triumphant smile beaming at his squad, all of them letting loose from their impeccably honed aristocratic attitudes to just a bunch of friends celebrating their success. 

Luci, still huffing and coming down from their high shouted as well, ran to Sasha and hugged him tight, all smiles, "DAMN JONGDAE SASCHA!! YOU’RE A QUEEN!! THANK YOU FOR CATCHING ME!! OH MY GOD!! I LOVE YOUUU!!" He almost squeezed the life out of Sasha when he came barreling to him. Nagpapasalamat siya for the random bout of moments that Luci slightly stumbled and Sasha was there to catch him. Although wala naman nakahalata.

Syempre may mga ganung moment. Wala naman talagang perfect routine pero may mga paraan how to make it perfect naman. Haha.

At the center was Iris and Queen, just like Luci and Sasha, their hugs were tight.

"Nice catch, Osiris."

"Always, Quentin."

"We will win."

"There's no doubt."

They're actually captain and vice captain and when the squad saw them at the center, they joined in. The first to jump on them was Luci and Sasha, followed by the other flyers, the bases and the spotters. They're a twenty-member team and they are family.

"WHO RUN THE DAMN WORLD?!"

"DAMN QUEENS!!!"

They laughed together, dispersed, donned back their aristocratic auras and bowed before their crowd. Formalities aside, Queen couldn’t help but to hype up the crowd before they step off the mat. Exit counting to their allotted minutes there.

"KINGSWOOD!! WHO RUN THIS MOTHA?!"

"QUEENS!!!!!!!"

"ARENA!!! WHO RUN THE WORLD???"

"QUEENS!!!!!!"

They laughed when everyone answered. The Queens left with teasing smirks, face filled with mirth ng sumagot lahat sa tanong ng reyna. Mga balimbing. Hahaha. 

  
  


××

_...when the Queens looked and pointed at their general direction _

"Oooh. Look, Adi. Mukhang aabangan ka nila sa kanto," Chanyeol Chikara teased.

Jongin Adonai froze where he stood. Kilala ang squad for their tight knit familial support for each member. They're like siblings you have to go through kung gusto mong makipagkilala sa isa sa kanila. They're very protective of their own.

Standing in between the hyper Chikara and the bored and sitting Lorde, Adi shook his head and made peace na kailangan niya dumaan sa kanila before he got to Iris. Resilience is a Capricorn trait and he's not one to back down without a fight. Unless, wala naman talaga siyang pake. Pero what he wants, he gets with hard work and toil so in the end he knows he deserves what he worked hard for. And what use are these two na kasama niya kung hindi siya matutulungan diba?

"Then, I'll just use you both to shield myself," Adi smirked.

"Asa ka. Uuwi na kami after nito. Agad-agad," Lorde said.

"What? We will? But I thought mamimingwit ka pa?" Chika asked.

"Stop saying that. Kaya natututo si Adi eh. Shut up, Chikara."

"Tch. For all I know, you already eyed one kaya uuwi ka na. Target locked na ba?"

"I don't target prospects, Chika. Wag mo ako itulad sayo."

"He's loyal, kuya Chika. He's here for Queen," gatong innocently ni Adi.

"Who's Queen?" Chika asked.

"The captain. The one standing alone at the front. He's Queen. And I'm sure most of the people here came for him. Including Papa Lorde."

"Stop spouting nonsense, Adonai," Lorde said.

Napa shut up naman ang dalawa kasi magsisimula na.

This is the first time for Lorde and Chika to watch a cheerleading competition. It was all lively and full of cheers na medyo na culture shock ang dalawa sa ingay ng crowd.

The performances were amazing as well.

Lorde's natural poker face even showed some hints of amazement as he watched people stack themselves or girls flying or just their mere flexibility each time the routine changed to flooring.

But when the Queens were on the mat, it was different. 

It was an exhibition not a competition. They were made to stand there on the mat.

Sehun Lorden, for lack of a better word, was stunned, awed, amazed...floored.

It was a flawless routine with fluidity, impact and soul. And that ending was just boom.

Kaya wala naman nag taka at nag protesta when they were announced as winner. Four-peat champion. Cheerdance royalty. Queens.

They watched until the awarding kahit pa sinabi ni Lorde na uuwi sila agad pagkatapos. 

Lorde wanted to watch him until the end. How he smiled so bright, the sun paled in comparison. How he jumped and celebrated with his team, how his happiness exudes from him infecting those watching. How he stood elegantly while receiving their trophy kahit pa pawisan and showed pride and dignity when he shook hands with all the officials and handed the trophy to the person next to him. The one Adi will be dating.

Lorde watched as every member of the squad lined up before him and their coach stood next to him and a boy in Kingswood uniform at his side. A flat hard wood was on the boy's hand with small loot velvet bags arranged in line as he distributed them to the squad. Each one took out their rings to wear before they stood behind the captain and faced only one girl, smiling proudly at her.

"What's happening?" Chika asked. 

"Another tradition. They're going to crown her," Adi replied.

"Crown her?"

"Watch, kuya Chika."

Lorde watched as Queen was given a velvet box. He watched as he knelt down. Watched as he opened the box and presented the girl a ring. Napataas ang kilay ni Lorde but he didn't say anything. He watched as Queen fitted the ring on the girl's finger. Watched as everyone behind him knelt down and watched as the girl bowed before them.

Adi stood up from his seat with his fellow Kingswood crowd and bowed with them.

Weird school. A lot of bowing. Syempre Lorde did not bother pero Chika, the medyo naive gullible boy that he is, stood with them and bowed as well.

"Why are you bowing, Chikara?"

"Kasi nagbow sila duh. KJ ka kasi Lorden. Bleh."

"Mature."

"Let's wait for the crowd muna to go before we go po mga kuya. Baka masuffocate si kuya Chika. Hikain pa," Adi interrupted, leading the two of them na down sa floor dahil nagiging crowded na sa mga dumadaan pababa at palabas.

"Hey!!"

"Good idea. Chikara doesn't do well with crowded places."

"Well, sorry for my poor health ah," Chika rolled his eyes. "But, hindi ka ba malelate sa date mo Adi?"

They stood sa may gilid lang waiting for the crowd to lessen.

"He'll message me for sure. Besides, ayun pa siya oh."

Adi pointed to where the four friends gathered, greeting other teams and taking pictures with people who asked. 

"Wow. Artistahin. Ang cute cute ni penguin looking all hyper. Look Adi! Isn't he cute? Bat ang dami niyang binabati? Hala dami namang kalaban." Chika said.

"Luci is friendly, kuya Chika. He's mabait and very matulungin and he's responsible and smart and he's the most approachable person sa squad nila."

"Damn perfect," Chika murmured, eyes never leaving the small doe eyed boy.

Lorde noticed the number of people approaching Queen.

Ang dami namang kalaban. 

_ Ha? Hatdog, Lorden. Stop. Don't think about that kung wala kang balak manindigan. Distraction, Lorden. No. No. Not allowed, self. Magagalit sayo ang totoong Papa Lord.  _

Lorde slightly shook his head at the thought.

"San ka namin ihahatid, Adi? You wanna come with us sa Golden Pavilion first? Lorden's craving me," Chika said.

Adi blinked at that and Lorde reached around the younger para batukan si Chikara sa pinagsasabi nanaman nito.

"Aray. Why did you batok me?! It was you who said sa text mo that gusto mo ng Korean-Japanese!!! Ako yun!! Ako!! So gusto mo ako kainin diba?!"

Horror on his face, Lorde almost tackled Chika just to shut him up.

"Chikara!! Filter parang awa mo na!" Bulong na sigaw ni Lorde.

Adi can't help but laugh at his kuyas' usual antics.

"Where po yung restaurant, kuya?" Adi asked, interrupting the two again before they start bickering at mag eskandalo pa.

"Heritage. You coming?" Lorde answered.

"Oh. He asked me if I know that place. Maybe I'll just cal—"

"ADONIS!!! WE WON!!!"

Napabaling silang tatlo sa boses ng sumigaw at nakita ang buong Queens na nakatingin din sa kanila. 

Chika straightened up while Lorde feigned nonchalance and kept to himself, hands in his pocket.

Lorde's eyes were drawn to Queen, of course, and Queen’s eyes also met his and smiled at him with that brighter-than-the-sun smile. Lorde smiled slightly back bago siya nag iwas ng tingin.

_ Fuck. Too beautiful for my eyes. _

Napalunok si Lorde and focused on something else.

"I saw, Osiris," Adi answered, rolled his eyes and couldn't help the snark since usual tone of conversation na nila yun ni Iris. Napaisip tuloy siya na nasa enemies-to-lovers trope sila and Adonai could not help the cringe he felt down his spine.

Iris laughed. "Walang congratulatory hug?"

Adi scrunched his nose at umatras one step. "Don’t come near me. You're sweaty."

The Queens laughed at that saka isa-isang nag labas ng bimpo at pinunasan si Osiris na parang santo. Noo, leeg, mga braso, kamay hanggang daliri, may mga lumuhod pa at pinunasan ang sapatos nito. May mga nag paypay din sa buhok nito para matuyo and someone even cleaned his ears and let him blow his nose.

They were laughing at their own antics. Iris was trying to push them all away but to no avail, hindi siya nanalo at nakitawa na lang sa trip ng squad niya.

"Wait lang, Adi. Gagawan namin ng paraan yung pawis," Luci said. May isang maliit na bag itong bitbit at tiningnan lang ang mga teammates niya fussing over Iris.

"Ha? Hala, Luci. Don't bother. Oh my god!"

Napanganga na lang si Adi and stopped his protests ng tanggalin ni Sasha ang uniform ni Iris at hinubad ni Queen ang dri-fit shirt na pang ilalim nito saka pinunasan nila ang pawis na katawan harap at likod. Si Sasha pati kilikili hindi pinalampas.

"There. All dry," Queen said.

Lumapit na si Luci at that saka naglabas ng mist and spritz it around Iris.

The Queens straightened up when they finished saka humarap kay Adi and the two guys beside him and then they presented Yixing Osiris Zhang --- dry, fragrant and topless, to a flabbergasted Jongin Adonai Kim.

"What the hell?" Bulong ni Adi.

"So...about that hug?" Iris smirked and opened his arms.

Adi did not move. Masyado siyang na shock sa mga pangyayari. And here's the god of death, Osiris Zhang, taking Adonai's last breath.

Always, ever impatient, Chika pushed Adi forward to the waiting arms of Iris, not letting his friend get over his shock.

At naghiyawan na nga po sila.

Queen, Sasha and Luci stood to the side looming like proud parents. Kasi sa wakas after six long years, Osiris finally got the guy. Haha.

Queen’s eyes could not help but wander to the guy standing just a few steps away from him. Kita niya sa peripheral vision niya na kahit pa walang expression sa mukha nito, his eyes reflect how he finds everything amusing.

Not intending to steal the thunder from his friend, lumapit si Queen sa nananahimik na Lorde and his movement did not get past his two other friends who observed him lang naman.

"Hi, kuya," Queen greeted.

Lorde looked at him and nodded at him in acknowledgement. He slightly squirmed and frowned when he was addressed as kuya.

"Thank you for coming po," Queen did not falter in his greeting. He knows how to hold a one-sided conversation. He's talented like that.

Lorde just nodded at that again.

"I hope we gave you a good performance. New faces in the crowd are hard to impress pa naman."

Lorde trained his eyes on Queen’s facade. His expressive facial expressions and his feigned shy body language. He is quite adept at reading people and looking into the windows to their souls. A needed skill for a future lawyer like himself. Naniniwala siyang nasa mata ng isang tao ang susi sa mga sikreto nito.

Queen’s eyes on the surface reflected happiness, satisfaction and pride in winning the competition. Sa likod nun may hiya, determination at interes sa pakikipag-usap sa kanya. Then a third layer...pagod, lungkot, may konting galit at may doubts and self-criticism and a whole chasm of loneliness.

Lorde didn't know what he saw and for why, but it's there. One just has to squint to see. Nakita niya but he doesn't have the time to dwell on those deeper emotions na for sure Pandora's box even with just a single touch. 

It's interesting to uncover pero wala siyang time. Wala siyang lakas ng loob panindigan. He can't invest if he can't work to make it grow.

So Sehun Lorden left that thought, set aside what he saw at the very abyss of his mind and nodded again at Baekhyun Quentin's attempt for conversation.

The pensive look that Queen gave him made him squirm a bit pero when the younger smiled at him again napa bunot siya ng hininga at nag iwas ng tingin, sending help signals to Chikara na nakikipag kaibigan na dun sa penguin na crush niya.

Adi was right. He is friendly and Chikara seemed too engrossed in conversation to notice his signals at tulungan siyang makaalis in his situation.

_ Why am I even panicking? Lorden, you may have admitted you have a crush on his beauty pero yun lang yon. Stop overreacting. He’s young and innocent and beautiful. Don’t even dare to taint him pa lalo after everything you saw through his eyes. _

Lorde sighed. 

"Congratulations," he said. "Excuse me."

Lorde stepped away from their bubble and walked towards Chika to drag him out kasi he's hungry na.  _ Yeah. Hungry. Yeah right. _

But he stopped when Queen talked again.

"I hope to see you next competition, kuya." 

Lorde looked back and stopped a moment to meet his eyes again.

Hope.

"Maybe," he said. "When I'm free."

Saka tumalikod and did drag Chika out of his conversation with a whispered  _ excuse us _ and went off, Adi running after them promising Iris to see him at Heritage na lang.

He learned dun naka check-in ang squad and they're going there to shower bago ang victory celebration nila. Iris will skip since may date nga sila. A first of many. Adi smiled to himself.

××

_ "When I'm free." _

Queen chuckled.

_ You back off but you go around saying that. _

_ When.  _ Not  _ if. _

Queen smiled at the retreating back.

_ I'll see you when you're free. _

_ This time, please be someone worthy. _

××


	4. CRADLE

××

_ on twitter… _

@LUCIAN:  _ met a new friend --- hi @CHIKARA _

__ @CHIKARA: hi :)

××

Diamond Towers

18th Floor, Penthouse Suite

September 27, Sunday

21:40:56

[ MILA  _ calling… _ ]

Lorde set his digest down as soon as he heard the custom ringtone of his grandmother.

His Mila.

_ Lorde:  _ Hello. Good Evening, mila. Bakit di ka pa tulog? It’s past your usual bedtime na ah. San Dadilo? How are you both?

_ Mila:  _ Apo, pagsalitain mo naman ako.

_ Lorde:  _ So we can get past the general inquiries na, mila, and I can ask na po agad what my beautiful mila needs.

_ Mila:  _ Sweet words, lulu. But I’m not swayed.

_ Mila:  _ What are you doing that you need to rush a phone call from me?

_ Lorde:  _ Sorry. Please don’t get mad, mila. I’m just reading my digest right now po.

_ Mila:  _ Digest nanaman. 

_ Mila:  _ Iho, you know that both dadilo and mila are very proud of you right?

_ Lorde:  _ Of course, mila. You never forget to remind me naman po.

_ Mila:  _ Then you don’t have to try so hard, apo. 

_ Mila:  _ You can go out with your friends too.

_ Mila:  _ Look, it’s a Sunday today.

_ Mila:  _ At your age, you should be out partying and enjoying the night.

_ Mila:  _ Hindi naman tatakbo yang digests mo. And knowing you, that’s not even the text required for tomorrow.

_ Mila:  _ I can assume correctly that you are too far ahead na in your studies.

_ Mila:  _ Learn to step back a little, little Lorde.

_ Mila:  _ Nag-aalala si mila sayo. Baka puro aral na lang inaatupag mo. Iiyak na naman yun si Chichi at hindi mo nanaman siya sinasamahan lumabas.

_ Lorde:  _ Mila, galing po ako sa labas kanina and I was with Chika. For sure, di na iiyak yun sayo.

_ Lorde:  _ And I’m quite alright, mila. I enjoy naman po reading my digests eh.

_ Lorde:  _ There’s this case that’s quite interesting to study…

_ Mila:  _ Okay. Don’t bore me with that talk. Mila is not interested.

_ Lorde:  _ Haha. Okay okay.

_ Lorde:  _ So really. Why did you call po at this hour? Usually tulog ka na talaga at this time.

_ Mila:  _ Well…hmm...

_ Lorde:  _ Mila, what is it? Why sound hesitant? Si lulu lang naman kausap mo. You can tell me everything, Mila. Nag away ba kayo ni dadilo? Where is he anyway?

_ Mila:  _ No, apo. Hindi naman kami nag-away. He’s out with his friends. Mambababae daw sila.

_ Lorde:  _ Naniwala ka?

_ Mila:  _ Well, that’s what he said. Haha.

_ Lorde:  _ Tch. As if he would dare.

_ Mila:  _ Oo. Subukan niya lang. Nakahanda na ang mapurol na gunting ko.

_ Lorde:  _ Hahaha. Mila! Ang mental image naman po!!

_ Mila:  _ Just saying. Anyway, apo, I called because your mother sent a message and your father sent his assistant with a message.

_ Lorde:  _ Ah.

_ Mila:  _ Apo.

_ Lorde:  _ What did they say?

_ Mila:  _ Asking about your plans for Christmas. Your mom asked if you want to join her and her family to Norway. She said you love snow daw nung bata ka pa kaya baka magustuhan mo daw dun. And her daughter wants to meet you daw.

_ Lorde:  _ And Dad?

_ Mila:  _ He sent an invitation to a dinner party. They added you sa list ng RSVP together with his family. He sent the invitation na kasi nga daw he wants to confirm the RSVP soon.

_ Lorde:  _ …

_ Mila:  _ You don’t have to give them an answer naman agad, apo. I asked them to give you time to decide since they both offered at the same time.

_ Lorde:  _ Can you give them my answer now?

_ Mila:  _ Are you sure, Lorden? You haven’t seen them in years.

_ Mila:  _ You always reject their invitations.

_ Lorde:  _ They never gave me the right reason to accept, Mila. I’d rather stay with you and dadilo.

_ Mila:  _ Hayy. O siya sige. Alam ko namang di na kita mapipilit.

_ Lorde:  _ Thank you, mila.

_ Mila:  _ I love you, apo.

_ Lorde:  _ Hm.

_ Mila:  _ Anyway. Please go out, Sehun Lorden. Wag kang magmukmok okay?

_ Mila:  _ Mila is sorry for ruining your night.

_ Lorde:  _ There’s nothing to apologize for, mamila.

_ Lorde:  _ But I have readings pa nga po so I don’t want to go out.

_ Mila:  _ Lalabas ka or I’ll go there and drag you out.

_ Lorde:  _ Ugh. Mila naman eh!!

_ Mila:  _ Go out and have fun. I’ll know pag hindi ka lumabas. Have a great night, little Lorde.

_ Lorde:  _ Hindi na ako little. Hmp. Sleep ka na, Mila. Good night po.

Pagkatapos mababa ang tawag napabuntong hininga si Lorde at napa sandal sa desk chair niya. He can feel a headache coming.

If it's not obvious, Sehun Lorden comes from a broken family. His parents separated when he was still a baby. They were young and foolish and made that as an excuse to leave their responsibility to their child to Lorde's maternal grandparents. Eventually, they had their own families and set aside their first-born preferring to prioritise their own. It was cruel, per se. But Lorde learned to accept this reality and to return the favor, they were last in his priority list as well. Insert here that meme of Miss Nadine:  _ Hindi naman ako affected.  _ At least he has his mamila and dadilo. They're enough for him. He's spoiled rotten by his mila and his dadilo prioritizes him more than the other Oh grandchildren. Yep, Lorde refused to take his father’s name. And he refused to acknowledge that his want to use the Oh family name was because of his mother. He preferred to honor his grandparents who took him in than the parents who abandoned him.

[ NOTIFICATION ]

Messages

MILA 22:22 

[ I better get a report tomorrow that you've gone out, Lulu. ]

[ Go out and have fun. It will clear your head. ( •̀(ｪ)•́ )]

Napabuntong hininga si Lorde sa text and replied to her,  _ fine fine. _

Gathering his readings from his desk, his small pouch for his highlighters and pens, his laptop, charger, his phone, wallet and keys, Lorde prepared to go out. Hindi naman sinabi ni Mila kung saan dapat siya pumunta. She said to have fun and reading is fun so pupunta na lang siya sa cafe para masabi nung receptionist sa lobby na lumabas siya.

He's a future lawyer kailangan ma paraan. Haha.

He drove to the nearest dollar coffee shop saka nag hanap ng pwesto malayo sa pinto at nilabas ang mga bitbit niya. 

It’s almost midnight kaya konti na lang ang tao. Mga stragglers nalang and some who looked more dead than drunk. Ang aga ng tama. Weakshits.

He ordered his go to coffee for reading his digests,  _ a quad trenta nonfat iced caramel macchiato, upside down extra caramel extra vanilla _ , settled on the couch, tuned out the white noise of the cafe, and dive into the case he’s been studying.

Ganito si Lorde mag-aral. Nakakunot lang ang noo, nagbabasa ng tahimik, kukuha ng appropriate color to highlight depende sa importance ng text, search other resources to cross check his facts, tapos hinga, inom ng kape niya, contemplate on what he read, saka balik ulit sa binabasa. 

Hindi alintana sa kanya ang ingay ng kapaligiran. Kahit anong klaseng ingay pa gawin mo malapit sa kanya, di ka niya papansinin kasi hindi ka naman importante, mas importante pag-aaral niya.

Priorities. 

Studies first.

××

“HE said  _ WHEN  _ nga kasi, Sasha. You know what that means. Magkikita kami ulit ni kuya.”

The victory dinner party was in full swing. They’re at  _ Chef Soo’s _ as Luci’s parents volunteered the place for the night. Syempre libreng alak at pagkain na din. 

Despite popular belief, hindi masyadong wild pumarty ang mga cheerleaders from Queens. They have strict rules to follow and an image to maintain. Kaya they opt for exclusivity lang for parties.

They have cocktail tables lang spread around the place, couches by the side to lounge in and a dance floor at the center for mingling and letting loose the energy left in them after the high of defending their crowns.

Queen and Sasha chose to stay at one of the couches available, Sasha keeping Queen company while he’s on guard duty at para mainterrogate niya na din ito sa nangyari kanina.

Bilang captain, di naman siya pinagbawalan uminom at mag-enjoy, pero dahil may sense of responsibility siya at bilang pinaka lightweight sa squad, Queen opted to sip on cocktails and guard everyone’s phone na lang habang nag-eenjoy ang lahat sa gitna ng dance floor. Bawal kasi sila gumamit ng phone kasi they can’t risk posting compromising photos on their socials while inebriated kasi it may impact their image as cheerleaders nga. 

So si Queen ang watchdog.

Sasha naman just do whatever he feels like doing sa mga party na ganito. Either he sits with Queen, holding court sa isang tabi or he goes with Luci paikot sa buong place may bitbit na bote ng alak sa magkabilang kamay and pours liquor down everyone’s throat. As for Luci, hindi man halata, siya ang pasimuno ng mga kademonyohan na nangyayari sa buong squad sa mga parties nilang ganito. Everyone has to drink at least one shot from Luci’s hand. And Iris, though absent today kasi may date, takes all the blackmail materials he can get.

Going back, nagsalin ng bagong shot ng dry whiskey si Sasha from his own bottle bago hinarap si Queen.

“Didn’t Iris warn you na wala nga daw yun oras para sayo? Bakit ka umaasa?”

“Hindi ako umaasa. I just know when he said ' _ when' _ .”

“Stubborn bitch,” Sasha said at saka umirap and took his shot at nag salin ulit ng panibago but set it down for later. “Well akala ko kasi crush mo lang and you’ve got it stamped on your head na unreachable nga yung si Kuya mo!”

“He showed a bit of interest naman ah?”

“Word, Queen. A bit! At hindi ka naman sigurado dun. Besides, ikaw na gaga ka, nasasaktan ka pa lang nung gago mong ex, naghahanap ka nanaman ng bagong sakit! Pinagtanggol ka lang nung tao, jump ship ka na agad sa kanya. Naka move on ka na ba?”

“What’s there to move on from? Minahal ko ba?” Queen finished his cocktail.

“Tanga! You dated him for months. Hindi mo man minahal but you invested time, effort and energy for him. You need time to give yourself a break, Quentin. Paulit-ulit ba tayo nito everytime you break up with someone?”

“Stop it. Drama mo diyan. Don’t make it too complicated, Sasha.”

Sasha rolled his eyes again saka ininom ang shot niya.

“I’m just saying. Ano, hindi ka na ba mabubuhay ng walang jowa?” 

“Bakit ka nanaman nangaaway, Jongdae Sascha?” Luci asked. Nilapag niya ang empty bottle sa lamesa at pina usog si Queen sa dulo and threw himself between them. Nag adjust siya ng posisyon, tinaas ang mga paa at pinatong sa hita ni Sasha saka inihiga ang ulo sa hita ni Queen.

“Kulang nanaman kasi sa aruga yang kaibigan mo, Kyungsoo Lucian, kaya pinapangaralan ko nanaman,” Sasha said.

“Ah,” Luci said, looking up to meet Queen’s eyes saka binatukan ito. “Estupido. Kung aruga ang kailangan mo, mabibigay naman namin yon sayo. Sobra pa sa sobrang aruga na kailangan mo. Bakit kailangan pang jowa?”

Queen sneered at Luci bago ito sumagot. “Eh pano kung physical need ang kailangan ko?”

Sabay na natawa ang dalawang kaibigan niya sa narinig. Queen frowned at them at humalukipkip ang mga braso at nag maktol ang mga balikat.

“Anong physical need sinasabi mo? Eh diba nga kaya sila nakikipag break sayo kasi hindi mo pinagbibigyan maka isa sayo? HAHAHA.”

“Among us four, you’re prude, Baekhyun Quentin. How do you want to be satisfied physically eh hindi mo nga magawa sa sarili mo. HAHAHA.”

“Wow. Salamat sa support ha! Grabe ang sarap pakinggan nun galing sainyo. Mga aso.”

“You’re welcome.” They smiled.

Queen huffed and rolled his eyes bago nagsalin sa baso ni Sasha ng iniinom nito saka shumot.

“Ah basta. Kuya is interesting. I want to get to know him.”

“Lol. You have to get approval from Osiris for that because we will not give you one. Katangahan lang yang papasukin mo at bilang kaibigan mo, it’s our job para pigilan ka. Interesting, my ass.”

“Well, he is a bit interesting, Sasha. Too high out of reach nga lang for our kaibigan. Haha.”

“Balimbing ka talaga, Lucian. Tch. Ah basta, I will not give my support at kung ipagpapatuloy mo yan, I get to tell you  _ ‘I told you so.’  _ pag iniwan ka nanaman.”

Queen rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” Tumingin siya kay Luci na nakapikit na sa hita nya saka bumuntong hininga. “Luci needs his coffee. Hindi ka pa naman lasing diba?”

“Nope. I'll gather the team na din. Let's sober up na."

Queen nodded saka tinapik ang cheek ni Luci and made him sit up. "Drunk ka na, Luci? Samahan mo na ako sa labas."

"Okayy," Luci answered. He slowly stood up at nag cling sa isang braso ni Queen then leaned his head on his shoulder.

"Pahanginan mo na yan. He's drunk. Sunod kami sa labas," Sasha stood up saka pumunta sa gitna and gather the squad.

Queen and Luci stood just outside the door of the restaurant, feeling the breeze of the midnight air. Nakasandal pa rin si Luci sa balikat ni Queen habang nakapikit at ninanamnam ang lamig ng hangin.

"Sasha is worried for you, Queen," Luci spoke up, interrupting the silence surrounding them. "We all are."

"If you're just going to repeat what he said, please stop. I know he's just a crush but can't I get a little fun out of this? Stop treating me like a child please." Queen let out an exasperated sigh.

"Kung fun lang ang gusto mo, hindi ka naman namin pipigilan but all four of us know na hindi lang yun ang hinahanap mo," Luci held his hand and squeezed. "Kailan ka ba titigil? Kailan ka titigil maghanap ng sakit, Quentin? Kailan mo titigilan saktan ang sarili mo?"

Natahimik silang dalawa. Only the trees dancing and the faint noise of traffic was heard.

"Weeks ago, I thought I reached the end. When we passed the fifth month of the relationship I had hope, Luci. I started feeling something. I started liking him for some reason. He respected me. He told me he liked me. I was special to him. I was loved. Yung pagmamahal na para sakin lang. I wanted the relationship to last but it wasn't fated. It wasn't meant for me. I was stabbed and hurt. At first, I turned a blind eye kasi akala ko hindi totoo yung nakita ko. Akala ko kaibigan niya lang. Hinalikan niya lang naman sa noo. Wala lang naman yun. But then the snake saw me, saw us, watching so she grabbed his face and proved me wrong," Queen laughed ng walang buhay. "It was a slap in the face. Ginawa nila akong tanga. They played me. Again, I've been cheated. Paulit-ulit na lang ganito. Why? Kasi hindi ko sila binoblowjob o pinapakantot sa pwet ko? Bullshit. Requirement na ba yun sa relasyon? Isang napakalaking tangina. That’s not for me. Kung walang taong magtiyatiyaga maghintay then to hell with them for trying with me. I just want someone to treat me right and stay with me, Luci. Masama bang hanapin yun? Ang dami namang lalaki sa mundo and being wrong many times will be worth it naman if you find the right one sa huli, diba? At least, I will not regret for lack of trying on my part."

Luci sighed. "Pero hindi ka ba natatakot mawalan ng pag-asa na hindi darating ang tamang tao para sayo dahil sa paulit-ulit na sakit na nararanasan mo. Reyna, hindi mo man sila natutunan mahalin pero binigyan mo pa rin sila ng bahagi ng sarili mo. Hindi ka ba natatakot maubos at mapagod kakahanap sa taong tama para sayo?"

"Hindi naman siguro ganun ka unfair si Papa Lord. For the pain I've been through, from my loss, to every betrayal I experienced, I think he'll give me naman someone worth all that. We're still young. Maybe He’s just taking time choosing for me," he squeezed Luci’s hand and looked at his buried face on his shoulder. "Besides, He gave me all three of you, diba? I got through everything kasi binigay Niya kayo sakin and you three are a blessing to me. So my pain will pass. As for the lucky one, he will surely come. Malay mo si Kuya na si the One? Haha. Fifth time's the charm. Fifth, like my name Quentin. Five like his surname, (오) Oh. It's like fated diba?"

"I hate it. We hate it when you let yourself go through this. Bakit kasi di ka na lang maghintay like a queen? Sit back and wait like all of us do? Bakit di mo na lang hayaang ikaw ang hanapin ng taong mamahalin mo?" Luci whined at the crook of Queen’s neck.

"Iris didn't wait and look where he is and who he's with now," Queen defended.

Natigilan si Luci. "Point. Hmm. But still! You've been hurt enough! Tama na kasii!!"

Natawa si Queen sa pagmamaktol ni Luci. He’s definitely drunk.

"Gusto mo ikaw na lang. Hindi mo naman ata ako sasaktan."

Napakalas sa braso ni Queen si Luci with an affronted look on his face. "YUCK EWWW!! DI TAYO TALO BAEKHYUN QUENTIN!! KILABUTAN KA NGA!"

Queen laughed hard, clutching his stomach at the sight of Luci trying to carry himself with dignity in his drunken stupor as he chastised him and told him straight that they're not compatible nor suitable for each other. The slurring of his words made it even more funny for Queen.

"Anong nangyayari sayo?" Sasha asked with the whole squad behind him.

Lumapit si Luci kay Sasha and glared at Queen. "Sasha, take me away from him. Crush ako niyan. Gusto niya daw ako. Hindi kami talo. Eww."

Napataas ng kilay si Sasha sa sumbong ni Luci then looked at Queen who laughed harder.

"Gosh, Luci. I know hindi ako matangkad like your type but grabe ka naman maka-eww diyan," Queen said, hinahabol ang hininga kakatawa.

Bumelat na lang si Luci sa kanya saka nagtago sa leeg ni Sasha.

Napailing na lang si Sasha sa dalawa. The squad also had a share of laugh bago nag kanya-kanyang akay ulit sa isa't-isa. Their drunk selves clinging for support sa kung sinong malapit.

Queen led the team walking to their usual coffee shop near  _ Chef Soo's _ . Ito ang go to nila after practice, after exams and after parties.

The night was peaceful at habang naglalakad sila they made small talks, made small laughs, proud smiles, still too high from their victory kahit pa every year na silang panalo sa sport nila. The victory made all the training worth it.

"Libre ba ni Queen ang kape? Wala tayong financer. Wala si Iris. Haha," one asked.

"Hindi. Wala akong pera. Lilibre ko pa si Iris ng chicken skin isang buwan. Si Sasha na manlilibre."

"Luh. Anong ako? Wala din akong pera. Lilibre ko din si Osiris ng palamig ng isang buwan diba? Uumayin ko yun sa palamig ng di na umulit. Mandurugas."

"Kaya nga siya ang financer natin kasi ang dami niyang nadudugas sa inyong tatlo. Hahaha."

Tumawa sila at kinawawa ang Osiris who wasn't there to defend himself. Panatag pa loob nila ngayon na wala si Iris kasi walang blackmail material from tonight na kakalat. Pero siyempre na miss din nila ang kanilang vice captain. Ang kalat nun sa inuman eh.

"Me. Ako na lang po. This coffee will be on me, mga kuya."

Lahat sila napalingon sa bagong miyembro nila. The new crowned queen.

"Sure ka? Venti size mag order ng mga yan kung di mo alam," Sasha asked.

Bago pa makasagot, inakbayan na ni Queen saka ginulo ang buhok. "Okay. Di kami tatanggi. Thank you. Pagpalain ka sana ni Papa Lord."

Tumango na lang ito at ngumiti.

"Wait. Did you drink tonight? Hindi ka pa legal right?" Lumingon si Queen sa squad. "Sino nag chaperone dito? Pinainom niyo ba to? Gigilitan ko kayo sa leeg kung may minor na uminom ah."

"Don’t worry, Queen. Cocktail juices lang for our baby queens. We're all responsible young adults," one answered with a wink pa.

"Good."

Nakarating sila ng coffee shop ng matiwasay. The shop owner was expecting them since nabalitaan niyang panalo ang squad. As usual dito lagi ang ending nila bago sumikat ang araw.

The shop was almost empty except for one table in the corner by the window.

Ng pumasok sila ng coffee shop, Queen’s attention was instantly drawn to the person sitting there. Napalingon siya kay Sasha na nagtaas ng kilay saka nito ninudge si Luci para tumingin din. 

"Bahala ka," yun lang ang sabi ni Luci.

Sasha sighed then rolled his eyes saka kinuha ang phone nito at nag send ng message sa group nilang apat, for sure addressing it to Iris.

"Find your seats, guys. Order lang kami," Sasha said.

Queen, Luci and Sasha went to the counter to place everyone's order. They have notes na on their regular drinks kaya di na kailangan mag tanungan pa.

"If you're going to approach him, at least try not to look stupid by having a one sided conversation again," Sasha started.

"Hmm. Mukha ka ngang tanga kanina," Luci agreed, may pag tango pang parang bata.

Queen glared at the two at hindi naman sumagot. He just kept glancing at the corner, stealing glances, trying to read the atmosphere around  _ him. _

"He's busy. Nag-aaral siya," Queen said.

"Obviously," Sasha said, saka humarap sa barista. "5 Hot Double Shot, 3 White Cafe Mocha, 3 Dulce De Leche, 3 Black Tea, 2 Green Tea, 2 Americano, 1 Caramel Macchiato upside down and 1 Triple-shot Iced Shaken to go for later. Yun lang po. You want a copy of it?"

Napatango na lang yung barista. Sasha laughed and let the barista take a picture of their orders from his phone.

"Just go. Look wala ka ng mauupuan. The guys are lying down on the seats and there's only one available couch for us to occupy and I'm sure Luci will want to stretch his legs too. Right, Luci?"

Tumango lang si Luci as he lean on Sasha.

Napataas naman ng kilay si Queen. "Akala ko ba di mo ako support?"

"I'm just indulging you ngayong gabi lang. Take it as an exemption for our victory. Kaya go. Wala ng next time to."

Queen rolled his eyes. "Fine. Tawagin mo ako kung paalis na tayo."

"Sure. 5:45 ang sunrise. We'll leave an hour before. Iris will meet us there."

"Okay."

Queen composed himself bago naglakad papalapit to the object of his interest right now.

"Uhm...excuse me po. Can I take this seat?"

××

Lorde wasn't shocked when Queen approached his table. In fact medyo inassume niya na that the younger really has the guts to approach him just like kanina sa arena.

_ Pogi kasi siya. Tamang trust lang sa self na lalapitan siya. _

He wasn't wrong naman.

He noticed their group coming bago pa sila pumasok sa coffee shop. Hindi man siya madistract ng mga bagay sa paligid niya while he’s focused on his readings, he got easily distracted ng makita niya sa peripheral vision niya ang pinaka magandang ngiting bumighani sa kanya.

He's befuddled by it when this never happened to him before. Yes, he's a beauty. Yes, he has a brighter-than-the-sun smile. And yes, he has a crush on the younger. But never in his wildest dream that he thought that he would be in a situation where he can be distracted easily by the presence of a simple crush.

_ Did you hit me harder than intended, Papa Lord? Why did I get it bad? It wasn't supposed to be like this, right? _

Distracted and absorbed in his thoughts, although still pretending to be focused on his readings, he was startled behind his mask of indifference when he heard the voice of the subject of his thoughts.

Hindi nagtaas ng tingin si Lorde but he did regarded Queen with a simple, "Mmh."  _ (KOLO!!!!!) _

Nobody talked. No sudden movements. Nothing. They just sat there in each other’s company minding their business.

Lorde felt Queen staring and then he's not. Naulit yon ng ilang beses then a distraction came when Queen’s order was delivered to him by his friend.

"Here. Regalo ng buong squad. For our mahal na Reyna. Thank you for leading us to this victory. Enjoy your drink."

"Thank you."

The happiness in Queen’s voice attracted Lorde to look up. He was tempted and induced to see what he's happy about. 

Queen was looking around at everyone in his squad. All smiles and mirth, waving at them like the Miss Universe, with the crown on his head.

Literally, there's a golden crown on his head.

It was fitting for a queen.

Fitting for him.

He's beautiful.

Even more beautiful when he's genuinely happy like that.

Lorde looked down again on his text, trying not to get overwhelmed by the beauty before him.  _ Too much for his heart. _

There was movement again on the other side. A sip on his drink and a little fidget below the table then it stopped. Lorde felt him stare again. A little movement on the table and the staring continued.

"They say: Take a picture. It lasts longer," Lorde said, not helping the words come out of his mouth.

"Mmh. I'm a 'live in the moment' kind of person," Queen answered.

Lorde looked up.

Queen was leaning on his hands, head a little tilted watching Lorde meet his eyes and then he smiled. 

"What kind of person are you, Kuya?"

"Lorde."

"What?"

"Call me Lorde."

Queen beamed at him and Lorde felt his heart twitch at the sight. He slowly closed his book and leaned on his seat, not averting his gaze from Queen. 

"Lorde," Queen smoothly said his name. 

Lorde swallowed at the sound. Too much for him again.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked, diverting their attention.

Queen shrugged. "Conversation."

"What do you want to know?"

"Whatever you want me to know, Lorde."

Lorde looked away this time. Tumingin siya sa labas at saka sa langit. Watched the little bright stars that you can see in the city. They're a little brighter now that the city's mostly asleep.

"I don't like distractions when I study," he said.

Natigilan si Queen, both brows subtly raising. He gulped down the unease in his throat.

"I— sorry."

Tumingin ulit si Lorde sa kanya. Eyes a tad bit softer than a minute ago.

"Your turn," he said.

"Huh?"

"Your kind of person."

"Hu— Ah. Oh. Uhm," Queen looked away, thinking.

Lorde smiled a little, hiding the amusement from his lips though it was evident in his eyes. He blinked that away when Queen faced him again.

"I'm queen, I guess."

"Mmh. I'm Lorde."

Queen laughed.

"I meant, I'm a kind of person who has full embodiment of my name. Particular and specific tastes, imposing attitude, flexible, no time for stupidity, obvious confidence, have clear goals for the future. And a beauty. Simply, a queen," he ranted.

"Good for you," Lorde said.

Queen spluttered and laughed again. "Your turn again," he pushed.

"I live by the laws of nature, the church, and the nation."

Napataas ang kilay ni Queen wanting an explanation pero wala siyang natanggap.

"Is that why you're studying law?" Queen asked.

Lorde nodded as it is one of his many reasons.

They were silent again. Lorde looked out the window while Queen played with his cup.

"Are you interested in me?" Lorde suddenly asked.

_ Aries, no chill nor subtleties. _

Nabigla si Queen kaya napaangat siya ng tingin dito pero nakatingin lang si Lorde sa labas. Queen cleared his throat before he too looked outside before he answered.

"Maybe."

Lorde chuckled lightly. Too faint to be heard by other people far enough from them. Queen heard it though, kaya napatingin ang mata niya sa gilid to see if what he heard was wrong.

He wasn't. There's a hint of smile on Lorde's lips.

"Yes or No," Lorde said.

"Are you?"

"Yes."

Queen was too shocked to function now.

Tumingin sa kanya ng diresto si Lorde this time.

"I have priorities though. Baka masaktan ka lang."

Queen blinked back his reverie at that and faced Lorde.

"Am I being rejected without asking?"

"I'm giving you a warning if ever you feel like asking."

"Nice. You come with a warning sign.  _ Keep out of reach of children. _ "

Lorde blatantly laughed now. "That's fitting. Especially for you."

"Hey! I'm not a child!" Queen crumpled a piece of tissue and threw it across the table.

"Oh! This is mature. Hahaha," Lorde teased, chuckling, picking up the tissue with his two fingers and placing it on the table.

Lorde looked up to meet Queen’s eyes. He smiled.

A smile that can take any breath away.

"I mean no harm. Just a simple warning if you want to keep playing with fire."

"I'll be sure to snuff it out once I feel the heat consuming me."

"My dying embers will wait for your return then."

"I'm not a phoenix who can come back from the ashes."

"You’re a queen."

"And that makes all the difference."

"Yes."

Whatever they meant by that was lost when Sasha called Quentin kasi aalis na sila.

They have to watch the sunrise together as a team to follow another tradition of the Kingswood Queens.

Their gazes met before Queen moved to stand. Lorde grabbed his book again to continue where he left off. They hold on to each other’s gazes. Reading and trying to see what's on their minds.

Interest.

Admiration.

Doubts.

Fear.

But there's also Hope. 

And they're both fine with that.

"Your Majesty," Lorde said.

"My Lorde," Queen answered.

At the same time they averted their gazes. Lorde had his eyes on the book while Queen stood up and walked away.

Both in confusion of what has transpired with that bubble of time.

××

Outro:

[ NOTIFICATION ]

Messages

MILA 04:56

[ SEHUN LORDEN OH ]

[ ANG SABI KO LANG LUMABAS KA. HINDI KO SINABING WAG KA NG UMUWI!! NASAAN KANG BATA KA AT SABI NI MANANG LITA WALA KA DAW NGAYON SA PENTHOUSE MO?! PAG WALA KA PA SA BAHAY MO IN THE NEXT HOUR, IPAPADISPATCH KO ANG PRIVATE ARMY NG LOLO MO MAHANAP KA LANG SINASABI KO SAYO! ]

_ Oh Shit. _

Hindi namalayan ni Lorde alas kwatro na pala kaya nagmadali na siyang nagligpit pag kaalis ng buong team ni Queen and drove home.

Mapipingot nanaman siya ni Mila. :'(

××


	5. Bridging the Gap

××

September 28, Monday

09:18:20

_ on twitter… _

@LUCIAN:  _ Good morning, Kings and Queens. Eat your breakfast. _

_ on twitter DMs… _

CHIKARA: hi...saw your tweet

CHIKARA: have you eaten?

LUCIAN: no good morning first?

CHIKARA: hahaha good morning, Lucian

LUCIAN: Good Morning, kuya :)

CHIKARA: oh god please wag na kuya

LUCIAN: so, what?

CHIKARA: Chikara, Chika or whatever

CHIKARA: you can also call me babe, baby, sweetheart or honey

CHIKARA: i don't mind really

CHIKARA: please do

LUCIAN: Chikara, malandi ka

CHIKARA: HAHAHAHA

CHIKARA: so kumain ka na ba?

LUCIAN: malandi na nga pa fall pa

CHIKARA: HAHAHAHA

CHIKARA: answer my question, Lucian

LUCIAN: why are you asking?

CHIKARA: kasi maybe

CHIKARA: just maybe 

CHIKARA: hindi naman kita pinipilit

CHIKARA: maybe you want to have breakfast with me?

  
  


"Why are you smiling like a fool, Chikara? Ang pangit mo."

"Wala kang pakialam, Lorden. Mag-aral ka na lang diyan."

"Tch."

Kasalukuyang nasa isang coffee shop ang mag best friend habang naghihintay ng klase si Lorde. Maluwag ang schedule niya every Monday kaya he usually tambay sa malapit na coffee shop sa building niya every vacant to review his readings and get the extra boost of coffee for his day.

And every monday, Chika will always find the time to visit his best friend to catch up with him and have breakfast. Naging routine na nilang dalawa ito ever since Chika graduated and started working. Hindi sila sanay na hindi magkita ng kahit isang beses lang sa isang linggo kaya nag set na sila ng schedule para dito. After being buntot ng isa't-isa pagkabata ngayon lang sila nag kahiwalay ng ganito kaya they compromised at nag aadjust ng pakonti-konti para sanayin ang mga sarili na gumalaw mag-isa at walang godly assist by their sides. Haha.

Habang naghihintay ng reply sa DM niya, Chika set his phone down at tumingin kay Lorde with a serious face. Mangangaral.

"Where were you nga pala kaninang madaling araw at hinanap ka sakin ni manang Lita at ni Mamila? Bakit hindi ka nagsabi sakin na lalabas ka?"

Lorde rolled his eyes. "She was the one who told me to go out." He huffed and sipped on his  _ flat white _ saka bumalik sa pagbabasa.

"So why didn't you tell me? Or invited me even. I feel betrayed, Lorden! Nag date ka ba kagabi?"

"Shut up, Chikara. Nag coffee shop lang ako to study."

"Totoo? To study?"

"Oo. Nag-aral ako. Alangan naman pumarty ako dun. Wag bobo."

"So the photo I received from Lucian...forged ba yun?"

"What photo? And who's Lucian?" Kunot noong tanong ni Lorde.

"Tsk."

Kinuha ni Chika ang phone niya to show him but got distracted by Luci's reply.

  
  


LUCIAN: i already ate

LUCIAN: i cooked for my friends and the squad

LUCIAN: dito kami sa villa ni Osiris since we're given today free

LUCIAN: even Adi is here

CHIKARA: Adi?!?! Binahay na siya ng kadate niya??

CHIKARA: sumbong ko yan ang bata pa nagtanan na aba

LUCIAN: oa

LUCIAN: he watched the sunrise with us

LUCIAN: since he was on a date with Iris sumama na din siya dito

LUCIAN: hindi siya itatanan ni Osiris don't worry

LUCIAN: hindi namin pinalaki yun ng walang class

CHIKARA: hahaha relax, baby. I'm just kidding :*

LUCIAN: eww why send that sa dulo and i'm not your baby malandi

CHIKARA: you will be kung hindi mo ko pipigilan

CHIKARA: tell me to stop, baby and i will :*

  
  


Walang dumating na reply kaya Chika smiled widely again. Getting the hesitance and interpreting the silence on a positive note.

Hindi naman napigilan ni Lorden na batukan ito. He was calling out to him pero hindi siya pinapansin tapos ngayon ngingiti-ngiti na parang gago. 

"Who the fuck are you talking to?" Inis na tanong ni Lorde.

"None of your business. And I'm talking about this photo," Chika rolled his eyes. Then he showed the photo he got from Lucian to Lorde. It was from the coffee shop nga when he was talking to Queen at masinsinan silang nakatingin sa mga mata ng isa't-isa. 

Lorde stared at the photo na malapit ng mangudngod ni Chika sa mukha niya. He leaned back ng hindi iniiwas ang tingin hanggang sa bawiin ito ni Chika at tingnan siya ng masama kasi nangawit ang braso niya at wala man lang reaction si Lorde kundi tumitig lang.

"Care to explain then?"

"Send the photo to me."

Napataas ng kilay si Chika. "Hindi ka man lang magkukwento? Magpapaliwanag? Magbibigay kabuluhan sa litratong natanggap ko galing kay Lucian?"

"Stop with the deep tagalog, Chika. Hindi mo bagay. Wala sa lahi mo."

" _ Aho _ .  _ Babo _ . Gago. Just talk. What's this? Ngayon lang kita nakita na hindi nagbabasa at hindi ako ang kausap mo."

"Ikaw lang ba ang pwede kong kausapin?"

"Don’t make it seem like I'm a jealous boyfriend. Tarantado. I'm just curious since this is new."

"You always make it seem that you're a jealous boyfriend though," Lorde said, siya naman ang nagtaas ng kilay.

"Stop changing the subject."

Lorde sighed.

"We talked. That's it."

Chika folded his arms at tiningnan ng masama si Lorde, urging him to continue with his hard eyes.

"Tangina ka. We got to know each other a little and I asked him if he's interested sakin and he said maybe and asked me back and I said yes and I warned him about my priorities and he said wow and then I said baka masaktan ko lang siya and he said he will pull himself back para di humantong sa ganun and I said in metaphors I'll wait for him to come back if ever and he answered in metaphor din na hindi na siya bumabalik and I said he will and then umalis na siya. I called him My Queen and he called me his Lorde. That’s it. Happy?"

Nakanganga ng nakatingin sa kanya si Chikara. Shocked at hindi makapaniwala sa narinig niya.

"What the fuck?! You like him that much? You saw him once, Lorden!! Thrice, if you count yesterday but like WHAT?!"

Lorde frowned at him binato ito ng tissue kasi malapit na itong mag eskandalo sa reaction nito.

"He's beautiful and he caught my attention the first time I saw him and I was in awe of him the second time and I got to know him the third. What are you freaking out about? What's not to like? Hindi lang ako vocal like you but we started liking someone at the same time and they're the same age and from the same group and I got to meet mine thrice while you did only twice so I'm one up against you kaya stop reacting like that."

"But like...Lorde! Ugh! I'm me, Lorden! You’re YOU!"

"And what the hell does that mean?"

"I know you. I've known you our whole lives and you don't like a person based on appearance lang. At mas lalong hindi ka umaamin sa taong gusto mo if you're not sure or determined to make them yours. And you always have priorities. And your focus is always on your studies. AND YOU ALWAYS CONSULT ME WITH THESE THINGS!! BAKIT HINDI KO ALAM NA MAY GUSTO KA TALAGA SA LITTLE REYNA NA YUN?!"

"What the fuck, Chikara! Will you keep it down?!"

"Hmp."

Chika slumped on his seat glaring at Lorde while Lorde closed his eyes and heaved a deep breath bago tiningnan ulit si Chika.

"Well. Okay. First, I'm sorry for not telling you. Or consulting you. Hindi ko sinasadya and nawala sa isip ko because naging preoccupied ang utak ko. Hindi ko naman sinadya na mapaamin agad kaso he was in front of me and I just…hindi ko napigilan okay? I had to tell him that I like him or else hindi yun maaalis sa isip ko and I'm afraid hindi ako makapag aral ng maayos because of it. So I had to. Second, hindi lang naman itsura niya ang nakakuha ng attention ko. I like his temperament, his smile, his fiery eyes, his aristocratic attitude at yung pagiging palaban niya in front of the bastard who tried to hurt him. I just...he's just...you know," he sighed and slumped back on his chair as well. "I don't know, Chikara. He's beautiful in every way I see him. Does that make sense?"

Tahimik na lang na nakatingin si Chika kay Lorde.

"Yes, it does," Chika answered, voice calm low and serious.

Chika relaxed in his seat while Lorde focused back on his readings. Tahimik lang silang dalawa and they bask in that silence gathering their thoughts.

May tahimik moments talaga silang dalawa. Panahon na kailangan nilang mag contemplate on their thoughts para mas ma articulate nila ito ng maayos at malatag nila sa isa't-isa sa madaling paraan at madaling maiintindihan. They have very different views of life but when they collude with each other they make the best tandem. Kaya sila ang godly assist ng bawat isa.

"Papapasukin mo ba siya sa mundo mo?" Chika asked.

Lorde remained silent.

Chika sighed.

After some time, binitiwan ni Lorde ang hawak niya and leaned on the back of his seat.

"I refuse to welcome him through the gates of my hell, Chikara."

Lorde closed his eyes.

"I want him to stay in the beautiful chaos of his heaven… away from me."

Lorde opened his eyes and the storm reflected in it made Chikara groan with an understanding sad smile.

"Pero gusto ko ring makita kung anong bumubuo sa kanya."

Lorde slightly smiled. 

"Gusto ko siyang makita sa mundong ginagalawan niya."

××


	6. BOW AND ARROW

××

  
  


October 04, Sunday

10:07:17

_ Imperial Supermarket _

  
  


Sunday ngayon and Queen is at the grocery store to stock up on his food again for the month. Binigyan siya ng listahan ni Luci ng mga bibilhin niya at iniwan siya nito to shop around the mall para daw matuto na siya mag grocery magisa.

Queen is severely illiterate sa mga gawaing bahay. Wala siyang pag-asa sa pagluluto, paglalaba, paghugas ng pinggan kahit pag gamit ng vacuum wala siyang alam. Kaya little by little tinuturuan siya ng mga kaibigan niya to do mundane things at mamulat na siya sa mundo now that he decided to live alone.

Queen enjoys doing these things though. Discovering new skills na kaya niya palang gawin ng walang tulong o alalay ng iba.

Yun nga lang pag di niya talaga alam ang gagawin, nahihiya siyang magtanong sa strangers kung wala sila Luci para gabayan siya.

Just like now, when he's at the vegetable section and looking at the green leaves that looks all the same to him. Akala niya panatag lang siya mag grocery alone today kasi Luci assured him naman that they put labels on everything. Pero na neglect ata ng mga storekeepers ang section na to kasi kumpol-kumpol lang ang mga dahon at hindi alam ni Queen kung alin ang kangkong dito.

What is kangkong even?

Kanina pa siya dito sa harap ng mga gulay. Umalis siya to look for other things pero pabalik-balik siya para tingnan ulit ang mga ito. Kahit nisearch niya na kasi sa internet they all still look the same to him.

So now what he’s doing is glare at the leafy vegetables while picking up each different kind to compare it to the photo he saved na itsura ng kangkong.

And that's how Lorde saw him.

It's been a week since they last saw each other. They have no way of communication and wala naman sa kanilang dalawa nag abala maghanap ng contact ng isa't-isa. A week after and Lorde's eyes are still easily drawn to the younger's beauty. 

"Sino tinitingnan mo, apo?" 

Kasama ni Lorde ngayon si Mila, Manang Lita at si Chikara. Mag grocery din sila at nakisama si Chika kasi for sure kailangan daw ni Mila ng extra tagabitbit.

When they heard Mila ask, sinundan din ni Chika ang tingin ni Lorde saka napangisi.

"That's the one I'm talking about Mila. Siya yung natitipuhan ngayon ni Lulu. What do you think?" Chika said, hooking an arm with Mila's.

Mila scrutinized Quentin from where she's standing. Even Mila gave an appreciative smile as she observed the boy comparing every leafy vegetable he gets from the stand to the photo on his phone.

"He's cute, apo. Why don't you approach him? He seems struggling," Mila slightly pushed Lorde to Queen's direction.

"Mila, what does this boy know? Let's go. Tayo na lang mag help sa kanya."

Lumapit si Chika with Mila in his arms saka naman nila narinig si Queen ng may tinawagan ito.

"Lucian, I don't know what the hell is kangkong and what it looks like. Para saan ba to? /.../ Yes, I do like that in adobo but it's served chopped and cooked na when I see it so I have no idea what it really looks like. /.../ LUCIAN KASIII. NAHIHIYA AKO MAGTANONG. ANO NAMANG SASABIHIN KO?! EXCUSE ME PO, WHAT IS KANGKONG? IT'S EMBARRASSING! I CAN'T! /.../ Well, I really did grow up spoiled, Kyungsoo Lucian. You can't change the past. Should I just buy this whole vegetable stand?"

"Wag naman, iho. We also need to shop vegetables," singit ni Mila kaya biglang napabaling si Queen sa gawi nila.

"Uh…"

"Hey, Lucian. Reply ka to my texts, baby," biglang lapit ni Chikara sa may tenga ni Queen.

Queen stepped back at the sudden intrusion of personal space. Still speaking to Lucian, nagpalipat-lipat ang tingin niya from Chika to Mila, habang sinasagot niya ang tanong ni Luci. "Yeah, it's him. /.../ Hmm. Okay. See you."

Queen blinked a couple of times while keeping his phone in his pocket.

"Uhm…" Queen hesitated. "Luci is shopping right now so he's not going to reply to you until he's done po, kuya."

Napa-oh na lang si Chika and smiled. "What do you need? Tulungan ka na namin. Baka bilhin mo talaga lahat. Lorde still needs his arugula, bok choy and endives for his favorite salad," he said while pointing behind him.

Kaya naman napadako doon ang tingin ni Queen at hindi niya naman pinakita ang gulat niya ng makita niya si Lorde looking at him with a straight face. Namula si Queen and puffed his cheeks bago umiwas ng tingin and looked at all the vegetables again. He wants to figure out kung ano ba yung mga binanggit dito ni Chika na favorite daw ni Lorde but no hope wala talaga siyang alam.

"Uhm...I need kangkong po," he said, biting his lips to cover up his embarrassment.

"Oh. Water spinach lang pala."

Mas lalong namula ang pisngi ni Queen sa sinabi ni Chikara. _Lang pala._ _Sorry naman di ko alam._

"Ito yun, iho," Mila said, reaching for the kangkong sa tapat nila saka sinuri ito at pinilian siya ng magandang tumpok saka inabot iyon sa kanya. "Iyan lang ba kailangan mo?"

"Thank you po," Queen said accepting the vegetable and placing it on his huge cart saka ito tumingin sa pagkahaba-habang listahan ni Luci. "I think that's it po. I can manage na po the others...I think. Salamat po ulit."

"Hala ang haba ng listahan mo. Patingin ako. Sulat ba to ni Lucian? Ang cute. Sama ka na lang samin. Queen, right? Queen name mo?" Chika said. Hinablot niya ang listahang hawak ni Queen at sinuri ito.

"Uhm...it's Baekhyun Quentin po. But yeah you can call me Queen." Queen did not meet their eyes dahil sa hiya.

"Cool. I'm Chanyeol Chikara but call me Chika. No kuya okay? You already know Lorde. This is Lorde's beautiful grandmother, Madame Esmeralda Oh. And that's manang Lita. The one who takes care of Lorde everyday." Chika introduced them. Tinuro niya pa si manang Lita sa tabi ni Lorde na kumuha ng tatlong uri ng vegetables na binanggit ni Chika kanina.

"Nice to meet you po," Queen bowed in greeting.

"Call me Mila. Let's go. Lulu ikaw magtulak ng cart niya. It looks heavy," Mila said.

Sa utos ni Mila, lumapit si Lorde kay Queen at hinawakan ang cart nito para siya ang magtulak.

"Hi."

Queen smiled at the greeting. "Hi."

Nagtinginan si Chika at Mila at may pa secret na smile.

"Okay. Meat section tayo! Lika dito manang Lita. Dito ka sa isang tabi ko para walang lumapit saking manghihingi ng number habang nag gogrocery tayo. Ako na magtutulak ng cart niyo."

Napaikot ng mata si Lorde kaya napangisi si Queen. Naiwan silang dalawa sa likod tahimik lang habang nagiingay yung nasa harap nila, chinicheck out ni Chika ang listahan ni Queen at ang listahan ni manang Lita.

"Why are you alone?" Lorde asked.

"I'm with Luci pero iniwan niya ako dito para daw matuto ako."

Lorde nodded at tiningnan ang cart na tulak tulak niya. A loaf of brown bread, dalawang box ng evian mineral water sa ibaba ng cart, two dozens of energy drinks, energy bars, basically all liquid and there's a corner on the cart for his bathroom essentials and self care needs.

"You live alone?"

"Yep. This year lang since I'm legal na."

Lorde nodded ulit. Wala naman na siyang masabi dun and wala din naman siyang maicocomment sa cluelessness ni Queen since they're on equal footing on the subject. Parehas silang walang alam sa gawaing bahay. Though medyo may konting alam na din naman si Lorde since he's been living alone since nag college siya.

"Queen, iho. Ano ang favorite part mo ng chicken?"

Nabigla naman si Queen ng biglang lumingon ang lola ni Lorde sa kanya at nag tanong kaya medyo natagalan bago siya sumagot.

"Neck tsaka wings po, ma'am," he said.

"Call her Mila," sabat ni Lorde. "She doesn't like to be called ma'am."

"Ah. Oh. Sorry po, mi-mila." Napayuko naman si Queen trying to hide his blush.

Mila smiled at him. "Just this once, iho."

Napalunok naman si Queen. Ano ba to? Kinakabahan siya. 

_ Bakit biglang may pa meet the family today, Tadhana? Di ako nakapaghanda. _

Tinuro naman ni Mila ang gustong part ni Queen kay Chika para mabili ito. Chika followed the kilo on Queen’s list at pina presyohan na ito bago inabot kay Lorde to put on Queen’s cart.

"How are you going to carry all these? May sundo ka ba?" Lorde asked.

"Uhm. Car lift lang ako with Luci since he's shopping din today. We'll book after we eat dinner mamaya."

Hindi naman nakasagot na si Lorde kasi tumabi sa kanila si Mila and Lorde has to offer her his arm. Etiquette lessons paid off for Lorden when he was young.

"Queen, iho, you know how to cook?" Mila asked.

"No po," Queen truthfully answered, fiddling with his fingers.

"Then how are you going to prepare all these ingredients you're buying?" Takang tanong ni Mila.

"Ah. My friend usually cooks po for me. Then we store it na lang sa fridge and that'll be good na po for a month. But he's teaching me din po little by little para I can do it alone na po in the future. Right now I can make a mean english breakfast na po," Queen smiled proudly, eyes twinkling as he told them this achievement he unlocked.

Hindi naman mapigilan mapangiti ng mag lola. Queen looked so adorable.

"That's great, iho. At least you're learning. Ilang taon ka na ba?"

"I'm 18 po," he said smiling.

Napatingin naman si Mila kay Lorde na may tanong sa mga mata kaya napaiwas na lang ng tingin si Lorde kasi ayaw niyang sumagot.

"Where are your parents then, iho?"

"Queen, bawal ka ng red meat?"

Napalingon naman silang tatlo kay Chika when he interrupted them, still looking at Queen’s list.

"We avoid it po," Queen answered.

"Junk food?"

"Bawal."

"Sweets?" Chika frowned.

"No."

"Not even white bread?!" Medyo napantastikuhan na si Chika ng mapansin niya na puro lang gulay, chicken meat, seafood, BROWN bread, BROWN rice (in all caps, as Luci wrote it) and liquids ang nasa listahan ni Queen. And then mga healthy snacks like dried fruits na iba't-ibang brand galing sa iba't ibang regions ng country.

Queen laughed. "I'm an athlete, kuya Chika. And so is Luci. Kaya kung may balak ka pong i-date ang kaibigan ko in any junk joint in the city, you can say goodbye to your streak of walang rejection because Luci will definitely walk out on you kung dadalhin mo siya sa McDonald's."

Kinuha ni Queen ang listahan niya from Chika's hand saka chineck kung okay na ba ang mga pinamili niya.

"I told you don't call me Kuya na at wag ka na rin mag po. And how do you know about that? Does Luci know that too?" Chika asked. Tinatanong kung san nakuha ni Queen ang information ng record niyang wala pa siyang narereceive na rejection ever.

Queen smiled. "We have our sources. It's nice to finally meet you, Kuya Chika. Thank you for your help. I think I got everything na po."

Chika winced ng tawagin ulit siyang kuya ni Queen. 

Queen realizing that he ignored Mila faced her again and smiled apologetically pero di pa rin naman siya sumagot. "Uhm. Thank you for your help, Mila. Next time, I know what kangkong looks like na po," he smiled.

"No worries, iho. Next time wag ka na lang mahihiyang magtanong para hindi mo na bilhin itong buong supermarket."

Napakamot ng leeg si Queen and smiled ruefully.

"I'll do that po, I guess. Hehe. I'll take my leave na po. Sorry po sa abala."

"Hindi ka naman naka abala. Lulu, samahan mo na siya sa counter. I still have Chichi naman here with me."

"Hala. No need na po."

"You sure?" Lorde asked his Mila who nodded. "Okay. I'll see you later." Humalik sa noo ng lola niya si Lorde before pushing Queen's cart to the line of counters.

Lumaki naman ang mga mata ni Queen saka ito nagpaalam sa lola ni Lorde and followed him.

"Uhm kuya, you don't have to do this na po. Kaya ko naman eh," Queen said, holding to the cart trying na pigilan si Lorde.

"Lorde," Lorde said.

"Huh?"

"I told you to call me Lorde."

Napakagat ng labi si Queen, heart beating fast.

"Where are you meeting your friend?" Lorde asked.

"I don't know pa po. He usually takes a really long time to shop. Baka nasa D&G pa yun. Matatapos lang yun when he finally reaches Versace and that's on the other side pa of the mall."

Queen pursed his lips.

"Hatid kita."

"What?" Queen did a double take.

"Call your friend and tell him na ako na lang maghahatid sayo. Wait for Chika to pick him up. For sure, since alam niyang nandito friend mo, he'll definitely look for him and will volunteer to take him home. Ayaw mo naman yata mag third wheel right?"

_ Shet, kuya. Hinay-hinay. Hindi pa po ako sanay marinig ang boses mo. Nakakanginig tuhod po kuya. Stop. _

"But how about your grandmother?"

"She came here separately with her driver. Nag kita lang kami dito. She'll be fine. She has guards everywhere don’t worry."

"Uhm. Guards po?"

"Mmmh."

"Okay." 

"Call your friend. I'll line up for you."

Hindi naman na nakatanggi si Queen. Gusto niya din naman. Papakipot lang siya. But for sure Luci will react differently. Sigh.

Queen stood up next to Lorde, taking his phone from his pocket to dial Luci’s phone.

[  _ calling… _ Mr. Worldwide ]

_ Luci _ : Yes bitch?

_ Queen _ : saan ka na?

_ Luci:  _ TH. Finish ka na ba?

_ Queen:  _ Lining up to pay na.

_ Luci: _ Really? Wow. Record breaker, B!

_ Queen:  _ Someone helped me.

_ Luci:  _ Don’t tell me Chikara did

_ Queen: _ Kinda. Matagal ka pa ba?

_ Luci:  _ Medyo. Kailangan ko pa dumaan Gucci to pick up something for Iris.

_ Queen:  _ Pwede na ba ako mauna?

_ Luci:  _ …

_ Queen:  _ He offered to take me home.

_ Luci:  _ Ah. So kasama nga talaga ni Chikara.

_ Queen:  _ Kuya Chika will find you na lang daw later.

_ Luci:  _ Rupok mo talaga, reyna

_ Queen:  _ nyenye

_ Luci:  _ Tell us every detail later sa GC

_ Queen:  _ tch fine

_ Queen:  _ buy mo ako jacket from TH please

_ Luci:  _ wala kang patago sakin

_ Queen:  _ Hehe. Sige na please. Mahal mo ako diba?

_ Luci:  _ Ulol

_ Queen:  _ I want the Piping Raglan Track Jacket. Wala na akong track jacket, Luci. Huhu.

_ Luci:  _ Pota. FYI nasa tabi mo ang crush mo, Quentin. Mahiya ka naman with your fake crying.

_ Queen:  _ Wala akong paki. Lucian huhu jacket pleaseeee.

_ Luci:  _ Ang high maintenance mo talaga. Depungal ka.

_ Queen:  _ Tommy Hilfiger lang eh. Buti nga di Versace.

_ Luci: _ So magpapasalamat pa ako?

_ Queen:  _ Hahaha. Thank you, Luci!!! i wuv u!!

_ Luci:  _ Che!

Kyungsoo Lucian dropped the call, making Queen laugh.

"He said okay daw po."

Lorde just nodded hawak niya din ang phone niya, sending a message to Chika.

[ chingching ]

Tommy Hilfiger. He's going to Versace last.

_ sent 11:27 _

Best wingman of each other — Sehun Lorden × Chanyeol Chikara

Lorde helped Queen check out sa counter. Habang nagbabayad si Queen, inaayos niya sa cart ang mga pinamili nito. Ingat na ingat pa siya sa dalawang box ng tubig nito kasi ang mahal. Tubig pa lang 6k na.

"Ang mahal ng tubig mo," he voiced it out kaya napatingin sakanya si Queen.

Ngumiti lang si Queen while handing the lady his card.

"Mamahalin mo din naman ako," bulong niya.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Napangisi sa kanya yung cashier kaya nginitian niya na lang di ito. Narinig pala siya.

"Sign here po, sir," she said, giving Queen a pen and the card receipt. Napatingin ito kay Lorde at tumingin ulit kay Queen. "Bagay po kayo, sir. For sure naman, mahal na kayo niyan," bulong ni ate. Chika siya.

Namula naman si Queen sa sinabi nung cashier at napatawa din. "Thank you ate. Pagpalain ka nawa ni Papa Lord."

Napataas na lang ng kilay si Lorde pero di na lang nag comment at hinintay na lang si Queen to finish his transaction.

"Hungry ka na?" Lorde asked.

_ Pa fall ka po koya.  _

Queen shook his head. "Luci dragged me out for brunch bago niya ako iniwan."

"Oh. I am though."

"Ah. Kain ka po?"

"Let's load these first sa car."

Kaya dumiretso sila ng parking lot to Lorde's car. A white Range Rover SVAutobiography with his initials on the plate number. SLO¤412. Luxury car kung luxury car. 

"Nice."

"Mmmh. You know cars?"

"Iris. He wants one of these. His Dad promised him when he graduates college but Iris said edi iba na ang gusto niya nun pag graduate niya. Haha."

Lorde smiled. They helped each other load the boxes in the back compartment. With a press of a button the two part back door opened and they easily secured the boxes and the eco bags at the back.

"San mo po gusto mag eat, kuya?" 

Lorde slowly met Queen’s eyes and didn't say anything. Queen bit his lip and blinked fast guiltily. 

"Uhm. Sorry. Di pa po kasi ako sanay. Pwede give me time po to adjust?"

Lorde sighed and nodded na lang.

"So san mo po gusto kumain?"

"Let's get you hungry first bago tayo kumain."

"Ha?"  _ May double meaning ba yun?  _ Namula ng konti pisngi ni Queen.

"Where do you live?" Lorde asked, opening the door for him.

"Vasílissa Towers. Just near lang sa Kingswood."

Lorde smiled and furrowed his brows. "That's greek for Queen. Is everything related to you related to your name?"

Queen just shrugged.

Lorde shook his head. "Even my name is somewhat related to yours."

"Mmh? Does that mean you're related to me?"

Nagkatinginan sila sa mata.

"Am I?"

"I'm the one asking you po," Queen said. He relaxed on the quilted leather backrest at sumandal sa headrest nito to see Lorde's face clearly.

"We'll see."

Lorde shut the door and breathed out the scent of floral woody musk and strong scent of fresh soap invading through his nose. 

Intoxicating.

_ Stay strong, Lorden. _

When he entered the car, he started it agad. Set the climate for their seats kasi medyo mainit sa labas.

"Do you want a hot stone massage?"

"A what?"

Lorde pressed a few buttons on the panel and instantly Queen’s seat reclined a little and now giving him a hot stone massage saka nag drive paalis ng mall.

Queen couldn’t help his gasp. "Woah. This is awesome." He said, relaxing more in his seat.

"Don’t fall asleep on me now."

"Hmm. I won't," Queen said pero nakapikit na ang mata.

Lorde looked at Queen’s side and smiled at the sight. The relaxed and contented smile and natural light reflecting on the beauty beside him makes it even harder to hold himself back from wanting him for himself.

_ Fuck, Lorde. You're really doomed. _

"Kuya, date tayo."

Lorde was taken aback at the sudden words.

"Calling me Kuya and asking me out on a date makes it a little weird, don't you think?" Lorde chuckled lightly. 

"Iiih. Aarte ka pa ih ako na nga nagtanong." Queen’s cheeks are flushed kasi nahihiya talaga siya kaya his eyes remained close para di niya makita reaksyon ni Lorde at baka hilingin niyang lamunin siya ng lupa ngayon din. 

"Haha. You took my warning seriously ba?"

"Hmm. Yun lang pala. Of course. Stamped and sealed in my brain na po, kuya."

Lorde tsked. Irate at the kuya talaga.

"Hnng. Okay. Di na nga po," Queen whimpered a little. "So. Will you date me, my Lorde?"

_ Kalmahan mo, Lorden. Baka maaksidente kayo. _

Pabilisan sila ng tibok ng puso.

May kaba, pangamba, excitement and fear.

But they're both fast pacers and what they want, they always get.

Queen made the first move.

Lorde holds the ball in his court now.

They heaved a deep breath, nostrils invaded by each other’s scent.

Lorde reached for Queen’s hand, squeezed it and gently entangled it with his.

Silence.

Quentin opened his eyes and met his.

"I'll take you to places you've never been, my Queen."

××

Outro:

[ Queen, God of Death, Light, Defender of Mankind ]

October 05, Monday

00:12:06

_ Luci:  _ so online na ang marupok

_ Luci:  _ kumusta uwi mo?

_ Luci:  _ bahay ka na ba?

_ Luci:  _ anong oras na ah!!

_ Luci:  _ kanina ka pa nag paalam na uuwi ka

_ Luci:  _ bakit ngayon ka lang?!

_ Iris:  _ spam amp haha

_ Iris: _ hello reyna

_ Sasha: _ sana all nag date

_ Sasha:  _ hello malandi

_ Queen:  _ at least nilalandi pabalik :P

_ Queen:  _ hehe hello bitches 

_ Queen _ : bahay na ako

_ Iris:  _ bakit ngayon ka lang?

_ Queen:  _ date po

_ Sasha:  _ wow date

_ Sasha:  _ alam niya ba na date yon?

_ Queen:  _ che oo alam niya

_ Queen:  _ i asked

_ Luci:  _ YOU ASKED?!

_ Queen:  _ oo bakit? Bawal?

_ Sasha:  _ brave soul ang ating reyna

_ Iris:  _ well she is a queen

_ Iris:  _ so kwento

_ Iris:  _ ano nangyari sa date mo?

_ Queen:  _ hihi

_ Queen:  _ bukas na lang ma sleep na ako

_ Luci:  _ puta?! pinaghintay mo kami tapos matutulog ka lang?

_ Sasha: _ HOY!!

_ Iris: _ HAHAHAHAHA

_ Queen: _ iiih matulog na kayo!! May quiz tayo bukas baka nakakalimutan niyo

_ Luci:  _ di mo makukuha jacket mo kung di ka magkekwento

_ Queen:  _ iiiih Luci naman eh

_ Queen:  _ promise bukas talaga

_ Luci:  _ siguraduhin mo

_ Luci:  _ bawal kang tumakas kundi susunugin ko tong jacket

_ Luci:  _ last piece na daw to sa store

_ Queen:  _ WAG PROMISE BUKAS TALAGA

_ Sasha:  _ paasa ka sayang beauty sleep ko sayo bye na tulog na ako

_ Iris:  _ see you tomorrow mga puta

_ Queen:  _ sweet mo Iris

_ Queen:  _ eto na lang pampalubag loob para maganda panaginip niyo

_ Queen:  _ we're exclusive hihi

_ Queen:  _ good night sweet dreams wuv u

_ on twitter… _

@SASCHA:  _ don't let this be a nightmare _

@LUCIAN:  _ i hope wala ng luha _

@OSIRIS:  _ we want you happy yun lang _

××


	7. SHOULDER STAND

××

October 05, Monday

11:06:29

_ Kingswood International School _

  
  


Magkakasama sila Queen, Luci, Iris at Sasha ngayon naglalakad pupuntang cafetria, kakatapos lang ng klase nila. Nagsisikuhan yung tatlo sa likod ni Queen habang nagpipigil ng mga tawa nila and Queen’s indifferent lang but with a slight frown.

"You can laugh, you know," Queen said.

Kaya sabay sabay namang tumawa yung tatlo.

Kanina kasi sa class nahuli si Queen ng teacher nila na nanunuod ng movie habang nagsasalita ito sa harapan. Okay na sana eh, hindi sana siya mahuhuli pero accidentally niyang nahugot ang headset ng laptop niya at narinig ng buong class ang sigaw ni Elle Woods na  _ ‘Liar!’  _ when saktong nagsabi ang teacher nila na mabait siya kasi hindi ito nag pa quiz. Pulang-pula si Queen when the teacher called him out and gave him two weeks detention. 

“Why were you even watching _Legally Blonde_ in class?” Sasha asked ng humupa ang tawa nila.

"It's the easiest way for him to study about law," Luci said, still laughing.

“Of all movies,  _ Legally Blonde, _ Queen?” Iris asked, trying to stifle his laugh while supporting Luci kasi nanghihina na ito kakatawa.

"Well, yun na pinaka madaling maintindihan since Elle speaks our language. All that  _ Bend & Snap _ agenda and of course her hair and pink-on-pink fashion. Hahaha. Kaysa naman that  _ how to murder achuchuchu  _ that you know our Queen will never watch because of the dark theme," Sasha said, clinging on to Queen's arm.

" _ How to Get Away with Murder.  _ Get it right or the series fans will get triggered," Iris said making Sasha roll his eyes. "And there's always  _ Suits _ , Queen."

Luci straightened up and looked pointedly at Iris. "Alam naman nating ang ikli ng patience ng reyna. He'll never watch a long series. At mas lalong hindi siya manunuod ng  _ Suits  _ kasi inis pa siya kay Duchess of Sussex since crush niya si Prince Harry." 

Sabay sabay na tumawa ulit ang tatlo.

Queen didn’t answer them at inirapan sila nito.

When they reach the cafeteria, dumiretso agad sila sa pila to get their  _ Queen's special,  _ an exclusive diet menu planned by their school's nutritionist for the squad at umupo sa usual nilang table sa balcony, overseeing the school garden.

As soon as they were seated, they tucked in at kumain muna bago dumaldal ulit. Ayaw kasi talaga ni Luci ng masyadong madaldal sa hapag. Small talks is okay pero following the etiquette rules pa rin when eating, mas mabuti ng iwasan mag salita while there's food in their mouths than have accidents of spitting food on each other. Well, it’s rude naman talaga to talk when your mouth is full. Lalo na nasa school sila today and Kingswood is really big on following etiquette rules.

As soon as they finished, their napkins on the left side of their plates, everyone relaxed and enjoyed the warm breeze and fresh air.

  
  
  


[ NOTIFICATION ]

Messages

My Lorde 11:42

[ Just finished my class. You had your lunch? ]

  
  
  
  


Napangiti si Queen at the message. Oo may number na sila ng isa't-isa. Siyempre, exclusive na sila. Tinext niya ito kanina to say  _ good morning _ at ngayon lang ito nag reply. Hindi naman siya demanding pero at last nag reply din. Sa wakas.

Nagkatinginan naman ang tatlo sa biglang pag ngiti ni Queen, knowing the cause of it and getting more curious of what really transpired kahapon sa  _ date  _ niya.

Queen felt their gazes kaya napa angat ito ng tingin. The challenging looks and raised eyebrows directed at him made him smile gingerly kaya nilapag niya muna ang phone niya sa table. Since may rule din naman sa texting para di ka mag mukhang marupok sa crush mo kahit marupok ka naman talaga — kung hindi ka nireplyan agad, wag ka din magrereply agad agad. Para naman di ka mag mukhang atat, diba? Pinaghitay ka, paghintayin mo din. Kahit konti lang. It'll show na hindi lang si crush ang pinagkakaabalahan mo. And sa ugali ni Lorde, Queen thought na mas plus points siya kung busy siya mag-aral kuno kaysa tutok lagi sa phone niya na naghihintay ng text.

"What?" Queen asked.

"Spill it," Sasha said.

"Lapag the kwento, reyna," Iris seconded.

Nilagay naman ni Luci sa table ang paper bag na dala na naglalaman ng jacket na pinabili ni Queen from Tommy Hilfiger at tinabi sa paper bag ang isang limited edition box of Black Jo Malone Luxury Long Matches. Seryoso siyang susunugin niya talaga yung jacket kung hindi si Queen magkekwento.

"Geez. Okay. Wait. Let me reply first."

  
  
  


[ My Lorde ]

09:00

_ Queen:  _ Good Morning po

_ Queen:  _ Have a great day :)

11:42

_ Lorde:  _ Just finished my class. You had your lunch?

11:50

_ Queen:  _ Finish na po. Ikaw?

_ Lorde:  _ waiting for food

_ Queen: _ okayy happy lunch ૢ(❛◡❛✿) ૢ

_ Lorde:  _ mmh

  
  
  


Queen looked up from his phone smiling again and his friends were looking at him with raised eyebrows again.

Queen smiled at them saka uminom ng tubig bago nagsimulang mag kwento.

"Well… where to start? Hmm…"

  
  
  


_ Flashback ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ _

_ October 04, Sunday _

_ 12:31:45 _

They dropped off muna lahat ng pinamili ni Queen sa supermarket. Imperial Supermarket wasn't that far from Queen’s place. Only a ten minute drive and Lorde's already at the basement parking near the elevator that will directly take them to Queen's unit. Siyempre Lorde helped him pa take everything upstairs. Yung dalawang box pa lang ng tubig niya, kahit gaano pa siya ka fit, feeling ni Lorde mababalian si Queen ng buto kung papasanin niya yun.

Lorde, out of respect though, didn't enter Queen’s home. He felt na wala pa sila sa ganung stage kaya they just left everything sa may receiving area by the door at hindi na nagtagal pa.

Soon enough, they're on the road again going nowhere.

There's a little hesitancy between them. Since hindi pa naman talaga sila masyadong magkakilala, Queen’s a little shy pa to be his usual self.

To Lorde, however, it's a comforting silence. Sanay na siya sa ganitong atmosphere. Walang ingay. But of course, he kinda likes...no, wants, rather, to hear Queen talk and fill his car with his laughter and maybe a playful banter.

The conflicting feelings he had for the younger vanished. Kasi kung after a few days that he hasn't seen him and still has his effect on him when he finally saw him again, it's better to see whatever it is through than live with lingering doubts and undiscovered feelings inside him.

So, to his own shock, Lorde himself, broke the ice and initiated conversation.

"Where do you want to go?"

"I'm thinking po," Queen answered, a little distracted by his thoughts. He wants something memorable.

"Give me something you want to do that your ex never satisfied you with."

Queen perked up at the suggestion. "Eh? Why?"

"I'll repeat it and give you the satisfaction you never had," Lorde answered.

_ Kuya paki ayos po ng words mo. _

With Lorde's serious and straight face, Queen was incredulous and didn't know what to say. Hindi ba kasi usually ang new boyfriend will give you a whole new experience? Bakit gusto niyang ulitin ang mga nagawa niya na?

"Don’t you want to do something new?" Queen couldn’t help but ask.

"We will," Lorde shrugged. "It'll be a new experience for you since you're with me. Right?"

Queen just blinked, bit his lower lip at napayuko. "Ah. Okay. Then let me think of something po," he said, biting his lip once more.

"We'll get something to eat first while you're thinking," Lorde said, stopping the car kasi red light.

Suddenly, he reached out to Queen who saw his hand at his peripheral vision kaya napasandal siya ng ulo sa headrest to get slightly away from the hand. Unfazed, though, Lorde touched his chin and detached his lower lip from his bite. Pulang-pula si Queen, not knowing what to do. The sudden touch was electrifying. Feeling niya sasabog na siya.

"Don’t bite your lip. It might bruise," Lorde said, taking back his hand.

Queen only looked at him, wide-eyed and too shocked for words still.

"And it's tempting, so avoid biting it when you're with me."

Napanganga na si Queen at Lorde's words.  _ Nakakasuko Mama Mary, wait lang po _ . His weak marupok heart just can't stop beating too fast.

_ Help. _

"This is in violation of Republic Act 11313, kuya," Queen said, umusog siya sa may pinto, papalayo kay Lorde throwing him a feigned accusatory glance.

Dahan-dahang lumingon si Lorde kay Queen. Siya naman ngayon ang wide-eyed, blinking fast at nakanganga saka siya tumawa ng malakas when he saw the eyes looking at him with feigned accusation.

"Hala. Bakit ka tumatawa? Hindi ba right yun?" Queen pouted, his hand holding his seatbelt and squeezed. 

_ Napatawa ko siya, Mama Mary. Hnnng ~ _

"Sige nga. How am I in violation of the Safe Spaces Act?" Lorde challenged with mirth in his tone.

Queen frowned. "Well sabi sa na read ko, it's a law against sexual harassment."

Lorde nodded. "That's right. So in what way are you going to present your case in court? How did I violate you?"

Green light. Lorde drives with one hand on the wheel and the other rubbing gently on his mouth trying to hide his amusement.

"Hmm. Well," Queen cleared his throat. "Ayon sa batas na ito, Article 1, Section 11.(b)…"

Lorde couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his mouth and Queen glared at him. "Sorry. Go on."

"...ehem... _ Specific Acts and Penalties for Gender-Based Sexual Harassment in Streets and Public Spaces... _ currently we're on the streets and this is public, just in a private space," Queen huffed, trying to make a point.

Lorde who's smiling, nodded trying to take Queen seriously. 

"Letter B of Section 11 states that —  _ For acts such as  _ **_making offensive body gestures at someone_ ** _ , and exposing private parts for the sexual gratification of the perpetrator with the effect of demeaning, harassing, threatening or  _ **_intimidating_ ** _ the offended party including flashing of private parts, public masturbation, groping, and similar  _ **_lewd sexual actions_ ** … you will be penalised," Queen said, emphasising his words on the part Lorde violated as per him, dictating the law from the top of his head after memorizing it when he was reading up on anything from the internet.

Lorde was smiling from ear to ear, shaking his head at the literal way Queen interpreted the law and his nonchalance in saying sexual acts.

"In what way did I offend you? Intimidated you? And showed you something lewd?" Lorde asked, still chuckling through his nose.

Queen pouted again and crossed his arms. "I wasn't offended like so but your gesture can be deemed offensive if you do so without consent. It's rude to touch someone randomly, you know," he said at bumelat pa nga na mas lalong ikinatawa ni Lorde.

"And intimidation?"

"Well, you're quite naturally intimidating. Hmp."

"Haha," Lorde tsked. "And the ' _ something lewd' _ ? I haven't even shown you what's in it for you yet. Kakasuhan mo na agad ako? Sure ka na?"

Queen squinted his eye at the question looking at the playful eyes of Lorde.

"Wrong ba ako?" Queen pouted, changing demeanor.

The sad look on Queen’s facade woke up Lorde from his amusement and automatically became appeasing.

_ He's really doomed. Konting sad pout lang and you'll curve, Sehun Lorden?! What the fuck is wrong with you?! _

"Yes. You're right," Lorde pressed a button on his steering wheel and turned on the automatic driving at iniumang kay Queen ang magkadikit niyang mga pulso saka ito tumingin sa mga mata nito.

"Arrest me then," Lorde said, shoving his hand nearer to Queen.

"I'm yours."

Pinalo ni Queen lightly yung mga kamay ni Lorde palayo at sinubukang iiwas ang namumula niyang mga pisngi.

_ Ganda ganda pag namumula. Hayyy. <3 _

"Punta tayo seaside po," Queen said, blinking off his blush at dumiretso ang tingin sa daan.

"Seaside?"

"Mmh. Had my first date doon but only went to watch the sunset. It was special but medyo boring," kwento ni Queen. "That first boyfriend was quite sentimental pero boring siya kaya we broke up after 3 weeks lang. Gwapo siya though," he said as an afterthought.

"How many relationships are we talking about here since you’re counting?"

"Four, in a short span of time."

"And the shortest?"

"5 days kasi bastos siya. That one really violated the Republic Act 11313. Hahaha," Queen said, laughing a little.

Lorde frowned at medyo nag tighten ang hawak sa manibela sa narinig. "How so?"

"Sex is all he talks about and wala siyang pakialam sa personal space. Tch. As if yun lang talaga ang gusto niya," Queen said, still nonchalant. As if it wasn't a big deal when he did suffer a little trauma from the bastard. "Pinabugbog yun ni Sasha. We didn't see him at school for a month, I think. Tapos nung bumalik siya he's a self-respecting citizen of the country na. But of course, since he has a tainted past kahit pa naging santo siya, no one in Kingswood gave him face. Iris ruined his reputation na kasi. Kaya nag migrate na siya somewhere. We haven't heard from him since."

Queen looked at Lorde, smiling. "Cute ng friends ko right? They're so mabait. Hehe."

Lorde shook his head. His friends mayhaps have violated some law with what they've done but Lorde can easily defend that in court kung para naman kay Queen. And what they've done is still mild in Lorde's standards. If he's thinking for Queen.

“They are. You’re lucky to have them.”

“Of course. They’re the best people in the world.”

Lorde smiled.

“Okay. Let’s go to the seaside then. Where do you want to get food?”

“You pick, attorney.”

Lorde perked up and smiled. “Hmm. Then let’s eat at a seafood buffet. Do you have any allergies?”

“Wala naman po but I just ate nga po. Not too hungry for a buffet. Sayang bayad kung hindi ko masusulit. And I still have to watch my weight kasi we have to report it pa to the coach,” Queen said.

“You have to report your weight to your coach?”

“Of course. After competition, we have a whole month break bago mag training ulit to prepare for a new routine. You do know that last Sunday was only inter-school competition pa lang here sa city right? We’re going to regionals next. So I still have to watch my weight kahit hindi pa competition season. We need to maintain balance for our pyramids, you know.”

“You take cheering seriously huh?” Lorde was in awe of his passion.

“It’s my sport. And the squad is my family. We’re together whole year round. My life revolves around the squad and my studies. And the standards of being part of the team and being the captain pa makes my life organized and easier to manage. Kahit sobrang daming rules. It’s fun. Hehe.”

Lorde nodded. “And what do you study?”

“Arts & Design. My friends wanted to have diversity in what we do kaya we agreed not to take anything sports related and all of us have a knack for arts so that’s what we’ve gone for.”

Lorde may not understand it but he realized that if Queen is an artist then there’s more to him than what meets the eye.

Ng makarating sila sa seaside, Lorde called someone first bago sila bumaba.

  
  


[ _ calling…  _ Dadilo]

_ Dilo:  _ Yes, apo?

_ Lorde:  _ Hello, Dilo. How are you?

_ Dilo:  _ I’m fine. Why are you calling? Your Mila said you’re on a date.

_ Lorde:  _ You two are such blabbermouths

_ Dilo:  _ It’s the secret to a happy marriage, Sehun Lorden. Learn from me.

_ Lorde:  _ Yeah yeah

_ Lorde:  _ Anyway, let me borrow  _ Esme  _ today please

_ Dilo:  _ Sure apo. You didn’t have to ask.

_ Lorde:  _ Thanks, Dilo

_ Dilo:  _ Enjoy your date. Next time sa akin mo naman ipakilala iyang ka date mo

_ Lorde:  _ Next time. Haha. Bye.

  
  


“Let’s go,” Lorde said.

“Who’s Esme po, kuya?”

“My grandmother’s yacht,” Lorde answered while getting his shades from the upperhead compartment at sinuot ito.

“Ah.”

Queen nodded, saka niya tinanggal ang seatbelt niya at lumabas na ng sasakyan, not waiting for Lorde to open the door for him. Kasi nga independent na siya, kaya niya na magisa.

Lorde didn’t mind kahit na it’s in the gentleman’s code to open the door for your date. He doesn’t think Queen will like it if he dote on him too much.

Lorde walked ahead a little. Queen though took his time to fix himself bago sumunod.

“Wait po, kuya,” he said.

Napatigil si Lorde and looked back to see Queen spraying sunscreen on his face, neck and exposed arms. Saka ito nag cap and shades galing sa itim na  _ District PM Louis Vuitton _ bag nito. Boy scout siya eh.

“Kuya, come here po,” Queen said, shaking the spray bottle in his hand while gesturing for Lorde na lumapit with his other hand.

Lumapit naman si Lorde, indulging him. Queen sprayed muna in Lorde’s arms kasi yun pinaka abot niya. Then sa likod ng leeg and lightly tapped on it for the sunscreen to seep through.

“Yuko ka po and close your eyes,” Queen said.

Lorde leaned down to a position na madaling maabot ni Queen. He was towering over him still kahit nakayuko na siya kasi sobrang lapit nila at hindi umatras si Lorde to adjust himself. Talagang nilapit niya lang ang ulo niya kay Quentin kaya napa lean back si Queen ng konti pero hindi rin naman humakbang palayo.

Queen sprayed around the neck first, saka niya tinanggal ang shades ni Lorde and told him to hold his breath first tapos he sprayed on his face. After that, he tapped lightly on it like he did on Lorde’s neck.

“There. Finish na po.”

“Thanks,” Lorde said. Nagmulat ito ng mata and come into direct eye contact with Queen.

_ If this is how I’ll be cared for, I’ll be yours baby, say no more. _

They smiled before they straightened up.

Queen kept his bag in the car, getting only his phone bago niya sinara and pinto. The automatic lock clicked in and then they walk na to the harbor where  _ Esme _ is waiting for them to set sail.

“Sabi mo you’re hungry na po. May food ba dun?” Queen asked, trying to match Lorde’s strides with his short legs.

Napansin din naman ito ni Lorde kaya he slowed down his pace. “I’ll hold your hand,” he said. He’s asking for permission but he didn’t wait and do it na bago pa umoo si Queen. “Ayaw mo naman sa buffet, we’ll eat whatever the chef will serve na lang sa yacht while going around the marina until later to watch the sunset with a new perspective para sayo.”

Queen bit on his tongue to hide his kilig. Trying to calm his trembling heart dahil sa feeling ng kamay ni Lorde on his. 

When they reached the dock, a pristine white pocket yacht was waiting for them and the captain with his crew to welcome them.

“Good Afternoon, little Lorde. Don Lucio called me to say you’re coming. Welcome aboard, sir,” the captain said.

Lorde nodded at pinakilala dito si Queen. “This is Captain Danilo and his crew. He’ll be our captain and chef today. Captain, this is my Queen.”

Napabaling ng ulo si Queen kay Lorde at the way he introduced him.

Capt. Danilo just smiled and offered his hand for a handshake pero Lorde grabbed Queen’s hand bago niya pa mahawakan ang kamay.

“No handshakes. Around marina lang tayo,” Lorde said, pulling Queen to the yacht.

“As you wish, little Lorde.”

Nauna na si Lorde at Queen sa loob, leaving the crew laughing at their little Lorde’s antics. His unusual behaviour amused them and made them glad to see a new side of the little Lorde.

“Is that alright? You introduced me as your Queen,” Queen asked.

“Aren’t you?”

“Am I?”

“Sit first. Baka matumba ka when the yacht moves.”

Queen rolled his eyes. “I’m a cheerleader. I have my balance down on point,” he said. But he did sit down on the cloud couch and get comfortable sitting.

Lorde sat beside him, back straight but comfortable.

“Do you think I’m in this to play with you?”

Queen just tilted his head, coaxing Lorde to profess his emotions dying to be known.

“You’re beautiful. And you caught my eyes ever since I saw you the first time at that restaurant. My interest was picked when you were shouting profanities at your bastard ex and you mesmerized me when you directed that beaming smile at me. It’s not that complex why I’ve come to like you. You’re just like a blazing sun, too tempting for any moth drawn to flames. I am one of those moths. I may have pulled myself back a little. I didn’t know how to deal with your sudden unintentional invasion of my mind, but you stayed in it for longer than I expected so I realized I can’t help it anymore. So here we are,” Lorde said.

_ Mama Mary, nag speech siya po. Huhu. Help. _

“What do I even say to that, kuya?”

Lorde sniggered. “Nothing. It’s just a confession.”

“And where does that take us now?”

“Currently, we’re on a date.”

“Exclusively?”

Lorde arched a brow. “I don’t date two people at once, Quentin.”

Queen swallowed, pursed his lips and nodded. “Good, then. Neither do I.”

_ end of Flashback ˃ᴗ˂ _

  
  


“Tapos kumain kami while cruising sa marina and then we watched the sunset nga. After that, kaya ako natagalan umuwi kasi nakatulog ako sa car niya kasi nakakaantok talaga yung built in hot stone massage sa seats. Grabe Iris! You should really buy that car.”

Nag tinginan lang naman ang tatlong friends ni Queen. Iris smiled gently, Sasha shook his head and just groaned, while Luci threw himself into Queen and hugged him tight.

“Make this last. I want you happy lang. Iba ang kilig mo ngayon,” Luci said.

“I’ll have to formally meet him first before I judge but yeah fine. As long as you’re happy,” Sasha said with a sigh.

“I’ll dig. If he hurts you, he’s ruined. But for now, as long as you’re smiling like this then he’s good,” Iris said.

Queen hugged Luci back tighter as well.

“Come with me to visit Mom sa weekend.”

The three nodded.

“We love you bitch.”

××


	8. TUMBLING PASS

××

October 05, Monday

17:43:57

_ Kingswood International School _

“Lahat ba kayo pupunta? It’s the day after tomorrow. Wala naman tayong pasok sa Thursday and Friday is independent study kaya wala kayong reason to decline, unless family day niyo yun?”

Iris was addressing the squad with regards to his party this coming Wednesday. It’s to celebrate his first day in his last year of being a teen.

Kakatapos lang ng ballet class nila to maintain their flexibility and finesse kahit on break sila sa training. Queen required it kasi ayaw niya ng magsimula sila ng training with stiff muscles and uncoordinated balance. Setbacks are without a doubt not allowed for the champions.

“Mawawala ba kami? Syempre hindi.”

“Paano mga minor baby queens natin, Iris? Hindi ba bar venue mo?”

“Yes pero after party pa naman yung inom. Tsaka bar naman yun nila Luci. We’ll make sure they don’t drink any alcohol,” Iris said.

“Cool.”

Isa-isa na silang nagtayuan, ready to leave when Queen called for them.

“Queens,” Queen said, catching everyone’s attention, saka nito inilapag ang weighing scale sa gitna at binigyan silang lahat ng seryosong tingin at may pag taas pa ng kilay. “Line up. Bilisan niyo.”

Kaya ayun, bago sila umuwi they all had their weights recorded before asking permission to leave and go home.

“Luci, dinner,” Sasha said.

Siyempre silang apat ang natira.

“Di pa ba kayo nagsasawa sa luto ng restaurant namin?” Luci asked with a sigh.

“NEVER!”

“Gusto niyo lang libreng pagkain eh,” Luci rolled his eyes.

The four of them found themselves in their usual spot sa restaurant nila Luci.

"May sususotin na ba kayo?" Iris asked, still talking about his party.

Luci left them muna to tell the head chef to prepare dinner for him and his friends. Susulyapan niya din sana if his Mom was there but she wasn't so lumabas din siya agad and heard what Iris was asking.

"Same dress code ba as last time?" Luci asked.

"Of course not," Iris snooted. "This year Mom picked Chanel."

"We'll go shopping tomorrow then," Sasha said.

Then the three of them turned to Queen who's currently busy on his phone kaya all three rolled their eyes and cleared their throats.

"You with us, Quentin?"

"Yep," Queen popped his lips, smiling and eyes focused on his phone. "Sasha said we're going shopping tomorrow."

Nagtinginan ang tatlo saka napailing ng sabay sabay.

"We lost him," Iris said.

"Here we go again," Sasha rolled his eyes.

"Back to being hangin every time he's on this phase," Luci crossed his arms.

Queen looked at them each in turn, then he pouted and set his phone down.

"Fine," he grumbled.

The three straightened up.

"Is Adi coming to the party?" Queen asked.

"Don’t know. Didn't ask," Iris said. Siya naman ngayon ang humawak sa tablet niya at nag ayos ng mga kailangan niya pang i-finalize for his party.

This time Luci, Sasha and Queen naman ang nagtinginan.

"Hindi na ba kayo nag-usap after the date?"

"Nope. He's busy. Schedule is packed with training. Wala na siyang oras mag date. Bawal siya lumabas. He has a stricter diet daw at hindi maganda yung may iba pa siyang iniisip while the figure skating season is still happening. He just spared me a bit of his time, that's all. I don't want to impose myself na," Iris listed ng hindi tumitingin sa mga kaibigan.

Sasha frowned. "He told you that?"

"Pretty much," Iris drawled.

"And you just nodded your head at hinayaan balewalain ka nanaman?" Luci asked with a hard tone.

Iris didn't answer.

"Osiris." It's Queen this time.

Iris looked at them this time. Tinaasan sila ng kilay at tinapangan ang loob na tapatan ang mga kaibigan niya. Among them kasi, siya ang may not that strong personality. Compared to his friends, he prefers to keep a neutral stance. Balance. He's neither strong nor weak. Just in between. He's too rational and tries not to be weighed down by overthinking. He just accepts everything with rational deduction and reasoning.

"He's a national representative. A national athlete. He has priorities. What do you want me to do? Nag effort na ako diba? I got a date out of that. Six years of crushing on him and I got a date. What more could I ask for?"

His tone was laced with resignation. He was like saying na okay na siya dun. Tapos na. Pero siyempre hindi niya parin mapigilan ang pagkadismaya kasi yun na ba talaga yun? Parang biningwit lang siya tapos pinakawalan ulit. Pero wala eh. Alam niya kasi kung gaano kasaya si Adi while he’s on ice. Sino ba siya para humadlang dun?

Sasha gritted his teeth. Ang pinaka ayaw niya sa lahat yung alam niyang pinaplastik siya ng harap harapan. Kung malungkot ka, ipakita mo. Jongdae Sascha never tolerate pretenders lalo na pagdating sa mga kaibigan niya.

"Don’t be patronizing with your righteous way of thinking. So what kung national athlete ang Jongin Kim na yon? Kung wala pala siyang oras makipag date, bakit ka niya dinate? Kung busy pala siya bakit pa siya nagpakita ng interes kung wala naman pala siyang balak bigyan ka ng commitment? Siya lang ba ang athlete dito? Ikaw din naman ah. May training ka din naman. May cheerleading season din naman. And we're also in it right now. Wala akong pakialam kung Olympics pa ang lalabanan niyang sunod. Kung wala pala siyang balak bigyan ka ng oras edi sana hindi na lang siya nagpapansin sayo. Tangina. Ano nagpapasalamat lang ba siya sa effort mo nitong mga nakaraang taon? Puta, you're Yixing Osiris Zhang for goodness sake. Niluluhuran ka, Iris. Sa tingin mo pag nalaman to ng papa mo, Jongin Kim can keep his title of national athlete? I don’t think so. And even without your father knowing, I  _ can _ also strip him of his title for leading you on like that. You know I don't tolerate anyone aggravating you."

Sasha's outburst was expected. Luci and Queen knew it was coming sa tanong pa lang ni Iris na 'what do you want me to do'. Nanahimik nalang silang dalawa kasi it's better for Sasha and Iris to argue over it muna bago sila sumabat kasi sa kanilang apat Iris and Sasha are the closest as it goes the same for the two of them. Silang dalawa din ang mas close.

"Don’t you dare, Jongdae."

Tumaas ang kilay ni Sasha. "What? Magpapaka martyr ka?"

"He earned the title of being a national athlete with his own talent, effort and dedication to his sport. You don’t have the right to take that away from him."

"Yes. But my money can do that." Petty but true.  _ (see reality, it happens) _

"See if I'll let you," Iris glared.

Sasha rolled his eyes. "As if you can stop me."

"SASHA!"

"INIWAN KA SA ERE, OSIRIS. NO ONE CAN TREAT YOU LIKE THAT. SOBRA PA SA SOBRA ANG EFFORT MO DUN SA TAO. Pinagawan mo ng diet plan sa personal nutritionist mo. Pinadalhan mo ng pagkain according to said diet plan everyday ever since. You influenced the school to hire the best coach for him. Pinadala mo siya sa Germany dahil lang nalaman mo na gusto niyang pumunta sa isang open class ni Giselle, his favorite ballerina, and with that kahit isang salamat wala kang natanggap. Granted, he may have thought na Kingswood ang nag sponsor ng trip niya na yun. Fine. After that, you kept sponsoring his travels, kahit dapat naman talaga gobyerno ang mag shoulder ng lahat ng kailangan niya kasi he is competing for the nation. But you refused to let him suffer on a cheap hotel and ride public transportation or hire rental cars. Kaya lahat ng yun you provided. And then you hired bodyguards to protect him as if he's some king na mamamatay kahit magalusan lang. He's not warranted to have that much but you gave it to him. Because what? Crush mo? Bullshit. Mahal mo yung tao, Osiris! PERO KAHIT MAHAL MO YUN TANGINA NIYA. WALA SIYANG KARAPATANG MAGPAKITA NG MOTIBO TAPOS SASABIHIN NIYA BUSY SIYA NG GANUN GANUN LANG. IT'S NOT LIKE YOU TO SETTLE LIKE THIS AND THIS IS THE LAST STRAW. YOU DID EVERYTHING TAPOS ITO LANG ANG SUKLI?! ISANG DATE?! AND YOU’RE OKAY WITH THAT?! NO—"

"Enough. Both of you. Know where you are," Luci intervened then kasi sumisigaw na talaga si Sasha.

Natahimik ang table nilang apat. Sasha was huffing after shouting and Iris just bowed his head. The two sighed. Thankfully the food arrived and dinner had them preoccupied.

Habang kumakain sila, Sasha was still frowning and brooding habang si Iris naman sat closer to Sasha as close as he could to be still comfortable to eat.

They don't say sorry. They just get clingy after arguments like that.

"What time are we shopping tomorrow?" Queen broke the ice.

"I'll send you the catalogue they sent me. Approve of the ones you like and I'll send it to them so we can just pick them up after class tomorrow."

Tumango na lang sila and peacefully ate their dinner until matapos sila.

××

Queen arrived at his pad before 8pm.

He's still worried about Iris with his current predicament kaya medyo distracted siya, not noticing the man standing just by his door.

"Kuya," Queen said ng mapansin niya ito.

Inangat ni Lorde ang ulo niya ng marinig niya ang tawag ni Queen, straightened up and waited for the younger to reach him.

"You okay?" Lorde asked.

"Opo," Queen said, frowning and slowly nodding his head, a little confused by the question.

"You didn't reply so I thought something happened. I came to check on you."

Queen’s heartbeat raced.

"Ah. Sorry po. My friends had me preoccupied during dinner. Birthday po kasi ni Iris the day after tomorrow. We were discussing it."

Lorde nodded as he scanned Queen before him. 

"So, nothing's wrong?" Lorde asked, naninigurado.

Queen blinked fast at pinigilan mapangiti even though he failed.

"I'm fine po. Is that the only reason you came by?"

Lorde nodded. "I'll go now."

Lorde started walking to the elevator.

"Eh? Agad? You just got here," Queen said, reaching for Lorde's shirt and holding on the edge of it..

Lorde stopped and looked at the fingers slightly gripping the hem of his shirt. He held the hand and gently removed it kasi nagugusot ang shirt niya. Ayaw niya nun. Then he faced Queen, met his eyes, still holding his hand.

Queen gripped it slightly in turn.

"I was actually here since half an hour ago. Hindi ka kasi nag reply when I asked where you are. And you told me during lunch you're supposed to be home by 6. I got worried a little so I came to check on you."

Queen bit his bottom lip. "Sorry. Hindi na po kasi ako naka hold ng phone when we started dinner. Hindi na po mauulit. Naabala ba kita?"

"Nothing of the sort. It was my choice that I came. It's good that you're alright."

"Thank you po."

Lorde reached out and ruffled Queen's hair softly.

"No worries. Just reply to me next time so I know you're safe and where to go in case you meet danger. Okay?"

Queen smiled and nodded.

"Hatid kita sa parking," Queen said, grinning as he squeezed Lorde's hand. Lorde just nodded and quietly followed the boy to the elevator.

Queen talked about his whole day while Lorde just listened and made sounds at the right moment, asking a question or two on things that picked his interest. When they reached the parking, hinatid ni Queen si Lorde up until his car. Then they stayed standing there by the car door just staring at each other.

Queen tilted his head. Napaisip muna before stepping closer and circled his arms around Lorde's waist. He leaned his head on Lorde's chest, hearing the calming beat of the older's heartbeat then he sighed.

Lorde stiffened first before he relaxed and embraced his Queen with his arms in return.

"Actually kuya," Queen said against Lorde's chest. "I'm quite upset at the end of the day po."

Lorde looked down, frowning. Pinalandas niya ang kamay sa likod ng ulo ni Queen and prompted him to look up at him so he can read his expression, especially his eyes.

"Want to talk about it?" Lorde asked.

"I guess. Hmm…" Queen relaxed again against the chest, ears resting on it as he looked straight before he opened up to Lorde. "It's about Iris," he sighed. "Nag argue kasi sila ni Sasha dahil kay Adi. Ever since he developed that attraction on Adi kasi, he's been settling on getting the shortest end of the stick. It's worrying kasi hindi naman ganun si Iris. He always had that 'what you give is what you get in return' attitude since bata pa kami. And Sasha had enough of this new attitude na always giving kay Adi tapos wala naman siyang nakukuha. Did you know that after their date sabi ni Adi wala na daw siyang time to date kasi may training siya?"

"He is quite unreachable at this time of the year. I think he's preparing to go to the states for Skate America after a few weeks," Lorde answered. "Jump on me."

Queen looked up at the instruction and when he looked at Lorde he got the idea kaya he jumped on him and circled his legs around his waist while he wrapped his arms around his neck and buried his face on his neck and inhaled Lorde's scent.

Lorde opened the car door behind the driver's seat, climbed up and sat there. With a press of a few buttons, the seat in front moved forward giving him more leg space and the backrest reclined a little.

Queen is now straddling him, his face still buried in Lorde's neck while his arms now wrapped around Lorde’s torso.

"We understand naman that. We know he has training and it's figure skating season pero kami din naman. We'll be back in rigorous training din naman after three weeks. We have a competition din naman come December. And Iris has to juggle that pa with our studies kasi his father expects too much of him. Plus, kahit we're off right now, we still have light muscle training everyday. Hindi lang naman siya ang athlete. Si Iris din naman. Sasha said kung wala naman pala siyang balak panindigan yung pinasok niya edi sana di niya na lang pinasok. He let my friend taste the feeling of having his attention tapos after iiwan niya lang sa ere. Did he just date Iris to appease his conscience for what he said the day before the competition? Isn't that just cruel? It's unfair for my friend. Tapos birthday niya pa sa susunod na araw. He was looking forward to it after the competition kasi he thought Adi will finally be there tapos ngayon di na pala siya kinakausap. And Iris just swallowed his excuse na busy na siya kasi wala namang choice ang kaibigan ko but to accept na hanggang dun na lang yun. Sasha was so angry he threatened to take Adi off the national team and Iris just had to defend him making Sasha more agitated kasi Iris can't still see wrong against Adi. It's frustrating. But we do understand that feelings can do that to people. Nakaka upset lang that Iris is taking the worst end of it."

Lorde let Queen rant off.

"It's partly my fault then," Lorde said.

Queen sat up and looked at Lorde with a frown. "How is that your fault?"

"I kinda dared Adi to take your friend out on a date and if he says yes I'll go with him to watch you at the arena."

Queen was dumbfounded and couldn't speak.

Lorde did not meet his eyes and got to thinking. "But Adi was excited at the prospect of Iris saying yes and going on a date with him. I was too sure he was equally hooked with your friend as he was with Adi. I didn't know Adi would do that after that day."

"Kuya," Queen looked at him with eyes filled with shock, a hint of disappointment and a befuddled expression.

"I'll talk to Adi if you want. I assumed wrong. I really thought Adi liked him just as much. He told me he got gold when Iris said yes. I didn't think he'd change his mind. Sabi din kasi ni kuya Dean, Adi needs a break from his sport. Dun na lang kasi umiikot ang buhay nun kaya his parents are getting worried that his only friends are us and others are either his competition or insignificant people na. Wala siyang friend in his age group and it’s quite worrying for his psychosocial stability. He’s still young and we just want to guide him. I thought I was trying to help him get social or even just try to live his life outside of the ice rink."

Lorde rubbed Queen’s ear, distracting him to drop the gaze with negative emotions against him. Ayaw ni Lorde makipagaway today.

"You shouldn't have done that. Now my friend feels bad."

Yumuko si Queen at nilapat ang fisted hand on Lorde's chest.

"I did it with good intention. I didn't mean to upset your friend. I'll make it up to him if you want," Lorde said, tucking hair on Queen’s ear.

Queen sighed. "No. No need na po."

Sumandal na ulit si Queen on Lorde and buried his face again at the nook of Lorde's neck.

"Iris wouldn't want just anyone to meddle with his business. We'll make sure he's fine na lang. I'm sure Sasha will do everything for Iris."

Lorde gently sifted Queen’s hair as he hugged him with his other arm. They stayed like that for some time until Queen’s breathing evened and his hand dropped from Lorde's waist.

Napatingin si Lorde sa mukha ni Queen and confirmed that the younger fell asleep. Pinagmasdan na lang ni Lorde ang mukha nito as he continued his gentle ministrations on the younger as it seem to aid him in his sleep.

Queen really is beautiful. He can be handsome when he wants to but most of the time, Lorde thought, na hindi niya makikitang may kapangitan ito, speaking of his physical attributes at least. Sehun Lorden just really got hooked by his beauty.

Lorde sighed slowly.

Dapat nag-aaral siya ngayon. He was in the middle of it actually pero di niya talaga napigilan mag-alala kanina ng biglang hindi magreply agad si Queen kung nasaan siya kaya he immediately grabbed his keys and braved the rush hour traffic, used shortcuts, just to see if the younger got home safe. He'll just pull another all-nighter mamaya so might as well steal a few minutes of sleep while he’s comfortable with Queen on top of him, calmly breathing down his neck. Who knows when he'll get this chance again.

Kaya at a press of a button, the footrest was unlatched and the back rest moved all the way down for a comfortable lying position. Gumalaw ng bahagya si Queen para lang mas isiksik pa ang sarili nito kay Lorde, pero hindi ito nagising kaya naman Lorde relaxed and dove in to sleep as well.

××

October 06, Tuesday

18:42:56

_ Imperial Plaza _

“Sunduin niya daw ako mamaya kaya hindi ako sasabay sainyo. Okay lang naman right? Di ako sasabay pauwi,” Queen said.

Nasa mall ang apat na magkakaibigan to pick up there clothes for the party tomorrow. Currently naglalakad sila papunta sa restaurant na napili nila for dinner and Queen is walking backwards, facing his friends para magpaalam na hindi nga daw siya sasabay pauwi kasi susunduin siya ng “kuya” niya.

“We’re sleeping sa hotel baka nakakalimutan mo,” Sasha said, crossing his arms.

They all look at Queen with squinted eyes at medyo motherly attitudes.

“Eh di sa hotel ako papahatid,” Queen shrugged.

Luci raised a brow. “We’re all going to the same place, bakit kailangan mo pa humiwalay? May gagawin pa ba kayo?”

“Walang ganun. He just wants to see me daw and eat dinner with me. Bawal ba?” Queen said, tinapatan ang pagtaas ng kilay ni Luci.

“Hindi naman sa bawal. Pero hindi pa namin kilala yang umaaligid sayo kaya wala kaming tiwala. Baka kung saan ka dalhin, saan ka namin pupulutin? Saan ka nga ba dadalhin?” Iris answered.

Napaungot naman si Queen. “Kakain lang kami tapos i-drive niya lang naman ako pauwi. Hindi naman yun bad person.”

“Malay ba namin? Kailan mo ba kasi ipapakilala yan? Umayos ka ng lakad, maka bangga ka pa diyan. Lika dito,” Sasha said and pulled Queen in between him and Iris. Luci walked ahead of them na to scout the restaurant and see the menu agad.

“Not this soon duh. Baka tumakbo pa dahil sainyo,” Queen said, rolling his eyes.

“Protective mo naman. Di naman namin gigisahin eh,” Sasha said.

“Yeah. No need to gisa. We’ll grill him na lang. That’s much better and tastier,” Iris said. Tumawa ang dalawa kaya siniko sila ni Queen.

“Ah basta. Aalis na ako pagdating niya okay?”

Sabay ang tatlo pumasok sa restaurant and Luci is already seated on a table talking to the chef about the menu kaya dumiretso na sila sa napiling table at umupo na hindi iniistorbo ang pakikipagusap ng kaibigan nila. Baka masapak pa sila. Luci always takes charge of their orders anyway.

“Bahala ka. Malaki ka na. Basta nasa hotel ka na by 9:30. Pag lumagpas ng isang minuto, Iris will trace your phone to track you. Claro?” Sasha said with his strict mother tone.

“Si. Si, mama,” Queen answered in Spanish also.

“Nasaan na daw ba?” Iris asked.

“Luci, di daw sasabay si Queen,” Sasha said. Tumango lang si Luci at hindi sila pinansin. “Wait, bakit di lang kayo sumabay mag dinner dito?”

“Yoko dito. Nandito kayo,” bumelat si Queen atsaka kinuha ang phone para sabihin kay Lorde kung nasaan siya.

Winisikan siya ni Iris at Sasha ng lemon water na hinugasan nila ng mga kamay nila kaya Queen glared at them.

“Oo na. Tatanungin ko. Saglit.”

  
  


[ My Lorde ]

18:00

_ Lorde:  _ Class is done. Where are you?

_ Queen:  _ Imperial Plaza po. Picking up our clothes for tomorrow.

_ Lorde:  _ Okay. Will see you there

_ Queen:  _ Eh? I’m with my friends, kuya.

_ Lorde:  _ I’ll see you there, Quentin.

_ Queen:  _ But I’m with my friends :(

_ Lorde:  _ But I want to see you.

_ Queen:  _ Fine. I’ll make paalam. But if they say no, then no po. Okay?

_ Lorde:  _ Then susulyapan na lang kita.

_ Queen:  _ WHAT? HAHAHA

_ Lorde:  _ I’ll just get a glimpse of you just tell me where you are

_ Queen:  _ That’s stalking, kuya haha

_ Lorde:  _ It’s not if I asked permission. So...

_ Lorde:  _ Permission to stalk you, my Queen?

_ Queen:  _ Hahaha bawal po

_ Lorde:  _ :(

_ Queen:  _ wait i will ask my friends wait ka lang

18:52

_ Queen:  _ San ka na po?

_ Lorde:  _ Waiting for you kasi sabi mo

_ Queen:  _ hehe

_ Queen:  _ Kuya

_ Lorde:  _ hmm? 

_ Lorde:  _ Kuya grr

_ Queen:  _ HAHAHA

_ Queen:  _ Are you comfortable to eat with my friends po?

_ Lorde:  _ I don’t mind but hindi ba sila pumayag for me to see you?

_ Queen:  _ With reluctance kasi di ka daw po nila kilala

_ Lorde:  _ then are you comfortable with me eating you and your friends?

_ Lorde:  _ ^with you and your friends sorry

_ Queen:  _ ><

_ Queen:  _ Oo naman po. I wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t

_ Lorde:  _ Ok. San ka?

_ Queen:  _ Salero Tapas & Bodega po

_ Queen:  _ Do you smoke? Should we move out sa outdoor tables?

_ Lorde:  _ I do occasionally but not today, Queen.

_ Lorde:  _ I’ll be there in a few. Order a white Sangria for me please

_ Queen:  _ Okay. Ingat ka po.

  
  


Ng hindi na sumagot si Lorde, Queen caught Luci’s attention para sabihin na sasabay sila sa dinner at ang order ni Lorde na inumin.

“Iris, lipat ka sa kabisera since darating ang nilalandi ng reyna,” Sasha said.

Lumipat sila ng upo. Sasha sat beside Luci, leaving an empty seat beside Queen and Iris sat at the head of the table. Luci finished ordering their food, fluently speaking in Spanish when he rapped out their orders. Umayos sila ng upo when Luci faced them saka ito nag taas ng kilay kay Quentin due to the sudden addition to their table.

“What better time to introduce him diba? Besides, mukhang atat na kayo makilala eh.”

As they wait for their order and Lorde, Iris preoccupied their table with idle talk about his party tomorrow. May pasabog nanaman kasi sila bukas kaya kailangan perfect ang lahat. Tawa ng tawa si Queen kasi Luci is very adamant na di daw siya sasali pero wala itong magawa kasi birthday ni Iris and Sasha is really set on giving his best friend the best birthday experience this year.

The four of them are planning to crossdress kasi to prank their squad sa after party. Siyempre formal formal pa sila sa dinner party kasi nandun ang mga magulang pero after that they plan to let loose and celebrate Osiris Zhang’s 19th birthday with a bang. ( _ A story for another chapter) _

After a few, Lorde entered the restaurant in all Dior. ( _ Yes, ambassador _ ) His entrance gathered the whole restaurant's attention and everyone began ogling him from head to toe. That included Queen’s table as his three friends stopped talking and observed and scrutinized Lorde’s whole being.

Wala naman pinansin si Lorde sa mga tumititig sa kanya. His whole attention was automatically drawn to the one table sitting four persons in Kingswood uniform.

“Graceful, precise movements.”

“Impeccable taste in clothes.”

“Authoritative aura.”

“Stop it, you bitches.”

The three laughed.

As soon as Lorde arrived at their table they all stood up. Etiquette and manners ingrained in them. May subject sila sa school. Haha. This is for Queen to properly introduce them to the guy. It’s unbecoming to be introduced while they’re sitting down tapos si Lorde nakatayo and they will never invite a person na hindi nila kilala or weren’t properly introduced to them to sit at their table. It violates a few rules in etiquette.

“Hi,” Lorde greeted Queen first.

Queen smiled at him and properly looked at him before greeting back. “Hello po.”

The three observed.

Queen held on to Lorde’s arm and ushered him nearer to their table to introduce his friends.

“Let me introduce you. Lorde, these are my friends, Luci, Iris and Sasha. They’re my childhood friends and squad members. Luci is the one who has a talent for cooking and the one teaching me how to cook. He always nags me when I’m being pasaway. Iris is my vice captain in the squad and our source of chismis in Kingswood. He knows all my weaknesses, kaya he’s my strength. And Sasha is the one always acting like my mother and most wary of who you are. He’s very mataray but very mabait din. Guys, this is Lorde. The person I’m currently dating right now.”

Affronted by the introduction, minatahan nilang tatlo na binelatan lang sila pabalik.

“Nice to finally formally meet you.” Lorde said, smiling at their interaction.

“Sit,” Luci said.

“He’s not a dog, Lucian.”

“Ikaw dog. Let’s sit,” Sasha said.

Inungutan sila ni Queen saka binelatan.

Napailing si Lorde at the childishness but he couldn’t help but be fond of the younger kaya he smiled as he pulled out his chair and let Queen sit bago siya umupo.

“Traffic pagpunta mo, kuya?” Queen asked.

“A bit since rush hour na. You guys got all the things you needed?”

“Yep. Kaso those three dragged me pa to Burberry kaya naubos tuloy ang allowance ko at ang dami ko tuloy dala. See kuya? Grabe. Gutom nanaman ako this month,” Queen said, nagsusumbong while showing him the paper bags on the floor.

“Hoy!” The three protested.

“I’ll feed you. Don’t worry,” Lorde said.

“Don’t spoil him! Masasanay yan!” Luci said, squinting his eyes with much askance.

“He’s high maintenance as it is. Wag mo na pong palalain.” Iris sighed.

“At ano namang ipapkain mo sa reyna namin?” Sasha asked, taking the confrontational route.

“Edi food,” sabat ni Queen.

Lorde put his hand on Queen’s head to tell him he’ll handle it. Sooner or later naman he expected this would happen. He observed them and he’s already drawn the conclusion that Queen’s three friends are very protective of him kaya di na maiiwasang gisahin siya ng mga ito in their first meeting.

“Whatever he wants, I guess,” Lorde answered.

“Oh well. Basta libre kahit ano kakainin niya wag lang cucumber at raw garlic,” Luci said.

“Hey!”

“Noted,” Lorde said with a smile.

Nagkatinginan ang tatlo at sabay-sabay na tumingin kay Lorde. Sasha being the one who always knew the right words to say was the one who spoke.

“We won’t be grilling you today, Mr. Oh. It’s not the right time since hindi mo pa naman jowa ang kaibigan namin at dating pa lang naman kayo. Exclusive or otherwise, may possibility pa na iwan mo lang din siya sa ere kaya hindi na muna kami mag sasayang ng laway just to regret it later pag iniwan mo nga ang kaibigan namin. Get to know each other well is all we ask and if you find na ayaw mo naman pala then magsabi ka. We’re still young. I’m sure Queen will find the best for him kung hindi ikaw yun. Hindi lang naman ikaw ang lalaki sa mundo na may gusto sa reyna namin. Sa ngayon pinapahiram lang namin siya sayo. Kung sawa ka na siguraduhin mong ibabalik mo ng walang galos at gasgas. Pero kung balak mo siyang angkinin, magpaalam ka muna. Dun ka namin gigisahin. Naiintindihan mo po ba, Mr. Oh?”

“Hoy! Grabe naman yon!” Queen reacted.

“Fair enough,” Lorde said. “We’ll get to know each other well as you ask. But I’ll get back to you when he’s already mine since hindi naman na sa inyo ang desisyon na yun. It’s my Queen’s alone. Rest assured, we’ll meet each other soon enough.”

“Fine.”

“Cool.”

“Then we have a deal.”

“Anong say ko dito?”

“Wala. Shut up ka lang diyan at lumandi ka ng maayos. Yun lang.”

“Luh. Landi daw. Ikaw yun malandi, Sasha.”

“Single ako. Wala akong nilalandi, Quentin.”

“Hmp.”

Tamang-tama dumating na ang mga pagkain nila. Punong-puno ang table nila with all of Luci’s order.

“Last dinner na ba natin to, Lucian? Bakit ang dami?” Sasha asked.

“I wanted to taste their dishes. Reklamo ka, ikaw ba magbabayad?”

“Oo siya. Siya na taya for dinner today after ko. Haha. Goodluck sa wallet mo Sasha,” Iris said.

“Manners. Let’s eat first, bitches.” Queen said.

Iris cleared his thoat and clasped his hands and led the blessings of their food. “Papa God, thank you po for the food. Sana maubos po namin lahat. Pero promise hindi po kami magtatapon. Iuuwi na lang namin mamaya for midnight snack kung hindi po maubos tikman ni Luci lahat. Hehe. Amen.”

“Amen.”

Iris started the meal.

In metaphor, the friend group broke bread with Lorde. Traditionally, breaking bread, sharing and eating a meal together would mean that they have accepted Lorde into their group. 

They’ve never done this with Queen’s exes. 

They hope, for Queen, they’ll never do this with anyone else.

××


	9. Taking Him Home

××

October 07, Wednesday

06:02:28

_Imperial International Private Airport_

[ _calling…_ Osiris, the god of death ]

_Adi:_ …

 _Iris:_ …

 _Adi:_ …

 _Iris:_ Hello?

 _Adi:_ …

 _Iris:_ If you have nothing to say, ibababa ko na.

 _Adi:_ …

 _Iris:_ …

 _Adi:_ Osiris.

 _Iris:_ Hm?

 _Adi:_ …

 _Iris:_...

 _Adi:_ I–I'm sorry.

 _Iris:_ …

 _Adi:_ …

 _Iris:_...

 _Adi:_ Happy Birthday.

  
  


Adonai dropped the call and stayed frozen in his seat.

"This is the final boarding call for passenger Jongin Adonai Kim booked on flight YX1007Z to Las Vegas. Please proceed to gate 3 immediately. The final checks are being completed and the captain will order for the doors of the aircraft to close in approximately five minutes time. I repeat. This is the final boarding call for Jongin Adonai Kim. Thank you."

Adi sighed. He stood up at saka naglakad na papasok ng boarding gate, on to his flight to take one step further to fulfill his goals.

Leaving with a sacrifice he needed to make to reach his dreams.

To reach Osiris.

××

Osiris stared at his phone after Adi dropped the call.

Napakagat siya sa labi niya saka napabuntong-hininga.

He turned 19 today.

He's preparing for a happy occasion.

Dapat masaya lang siya.

Napangiti siya ng may lungkot, hindi pa rin nililingat ang tingin sa hawak na cellphone. Still staring at Adi's silhouette on his lockscreen. Ito ang unang litratong kinuha niya ng patago when he first saw Jongin Adonai inside the dance studio dancing ballet. His perfect form doing an arabesque in tune with the music playing.

It was 6 years ago. When they were 13. Young and immature.

Hindi nila maintindihan noon kung ano ang kagandahan ng sport ng isa't-isa. They would always compete which one has the better sport.

Until Yixing Osiris realised that Jongin Adonai was born to skate. He never saw anyone more beautiful than Adi on ice. And as Adi improved through the years, so did Iris' feelings for him. He admired him from afar and teased him when he got the chance. A chance he always took to get closer to Adonai.

Through those 6 years, Iris gave a lot.

But all he ever wanted was for Adi to be happy and fulfill his dreams to be a renowned figure skater in the world because he felt happy seeing Adi happy.

Hindi naman na siya nag hangad pa ng sobra pa dun. Okay lang naman sa kanya kahit ano basta masaya si Adi. Pero hindi niya inaasahan na aayain siya nito lumabas. A date was what Adi asked.

Gets niya naman na baka nga talaga pampalubag loob lang yun kaya nagtanong kasi nga na guilty sa sinabi niya. Hindi naman nag assume si Iris that it's because of something more. Pero hindi niya naman maiiwasan umasa na baka meron talaga. Kahit ano pang motibo ni Adi nung araw na yon, Iris just wanted to make the most out of it. Yun lang. 

Kaya when Adi said it's only a one time thing, Iris just nodded his head and gave Adi a small understanding smile.

Hanggang doon lang talaga sila. Tanggap niya na yun.

Adi has dreams and goals to fulfill and Iris is not part of the process to achieve it.

Today would've been perfect if he was here, though.

Kung may wish man si Osiris sa birthday niya, kung pwede lang sana, gusto niyang makita sa personal si Adi kahit saglit lang.

Pero hindi na yun pwede. Wala na silang oras. Na move ang flight ni Adi earlier. Adi has to fly to Las Vegas for Skate America. He’ll be gone for months for his training and competition, aiming for the goal to stand in the Grand Prix final stage.

All his classes will be online and an instructor will also be with him as well.

Pero wala namang pumipigil sa kanya to see Adi today, right? And so Iris decided to do something for himself. To indulge on his whim kasi birthday niya naman.

_Kahit masakit makita siyang umalis._

Iris stood up and opened his laptop. 

_Saglit lang bago siya mag bihis for the party. Isang sulyap lang._

Iris accessed the main server of the security cameras of the airport. Easy as pie because the Zhangs owns all Imperial --- the mall, the supermarket, the private airport, and Imperial Airlines.

He navigated through the cameras in search of Adi. He accessed the main server as well to check on which flight Adi was booked. His fingers moved across keyboards typing codes to run facial recognition to easily get Adi on his radar.

_Ping._ Match.

Iris leaned back on his chair as his eyes locked on the apple of his eye.

"Why do you look so sad, Adonis? Bakit mugto ang mga mata mo? Nag puyat ka nanaman ba sa practice? Kumain ka na ba? I'll ask them to serve some breakfast for you kumain ka bago ka matulog ha,"Iris said habang pinagmamasadan ang matamlay na paglakad ni Adi papasok ng airport.

Iris saw Adi sit on the couch in the first class lounge. Nilabas ang phone nito saka tinitigan na para bang may gusto itong gawin at hindi mapakali. Bumuntong hininga ito at saka humilig. Umidlip saglit hanggang sa second call na ng flight niya. Ng bumangon ito he picked up his phone again and directly dialed a number.

"You had my number memorised, Adonai. What do I do with this information?" Iris smiled.

Alam niya ng hindi kumibo si Adi when he picked the call but Iris knew when he answered kasi napa kagat ng labi si Adi, looking unsure of what to say. 

"You don't have to say anything, Adi. You know that I understand." Titig na titig si Iris kay Adi when Adi finally spoke his name.

_'Osiris.'_

It spoke a lot of things left unsaid.

"I know, Adonai. I wish you were here too."

_'I—i'm sorry.'_

Iris smiled sadly. 

_Sana nandito ka._

_Isa pang date, Adonai._

Iris inhaled. He typed codes on his keyboard again to watch Adi in real time.

He heard the last call for passengers, heard Adi’s name being called. He saw how Adi sighed and slowly stood up to go to the gate. He noticed how Adi paused again as he showed the ground crew his boarding pass. He looked ready to bolt any moment but he sighed again and calmed himself.

Iris saw how Adi looked behind and stared directly at the camera where Iris was watching him. It was on point as if Adi knew Iris was there.

_'Wait for me to come home, Osiris._ '

Dahil sa gulat, hindi niya na napuna ng makapasok si Adi sa loob ng gate, walking through the passenger boarding bridge at tuluyan ng pumasok sa aircraft. 

_Imperial Airlines flight YX1007Z, destination: Las Vegas, Nevada._

_Gates closed._

_Ready for take off._

"Damn. How dare you, Adonis?! Take responsibility for making my heart ache like this."

Napahawak si Iris sa dibdib niya at sinubukang pakalmahin yun.

_I will definitely wait for you. Kahit gaano pa katagal._

He smiled genuinely and happily.

_Happy Birthday to me._

××

October 07, 21:45:00

_The Grand Pearl Hotel_

The four friends are currently in their hotel room, about to change clothes after the formal dinner party. As comfortable as they are together, they took off their Chanel suits and stayed in boxers na lang ready to prepare for the exclusive after party.

"Mama Sera really made your birthday the society event of the month, Iris. Anybody who's somebody in the business world was invited. If any of our enemies dropped a bomb in this hotel, the whole country's economy will surely crumble," Sasha said.

“As expected of Mama Seraphina,” Luci said. 

Iris rolled his eyes. “Hindi kasi namin siya mapigilan ni Papa sa gusto niya kaya ayan her free reign on organizing the party led to this. Sobrang formal nung dinner. Mas nagutom lang ako,” reklamo niya.

“Well good for you kasi Luci prepared all your favorites for the after party,” Queen said. “Extentions?”

The glint on Iris and Sasha’s eyes reflected their excitement habang si Luci ay napipilitang nakitango na lang.

When they planned this prank, Luci thought si Iris lang ang gagawa pero naging Iris and his three musketeers so all three of them planned to dress up as a girl despite Luci’s incessant refusal. Wala siyang magagawa. Three to one.

“Luci first,” Queen said.

“Get dressed, Luci,” Iris said.

Inabot ni Iris ang paper bag from Chanel. A simple cropped white fitted tee, high-waisted black buttonet straight mini skirt, and an open signature black tweed jacket paired with white Chanel boots.

Sasha and Queen couldn’t help their squeals when they saw Luci. 

“Ang innocent!!”

“You look very pretty, Luci! And the jacket hiding your bubble butt accentuated by the skirt!! O-M-G!”

Iris shook his head at the two fanboys. He sat Luci to the bed. “Make up. Light lang Sasha. Maybe one or two diamonds by the eyes.”

“Oh. Great idea. On it!” Sasha said, setting his tools and starting on Luci’s make-up. Siya na ang gagawa because for sure Luci will just dab a gloss and be done with it kung hahayaan nila ito.

Iris and Queen also change their clothes. Iris in a pair of tweed cropped jacket and skirt with black thigh high socks and black Chanel boots. Queen opted for a white tweed coat closed by a gold Chanel belt with nothing underneath but black shorts, exposing a little of his milky white thighs where it meets his thigh high black boots.

They did their make-up and styling themselves..

"Finish!" Sasha grinned happily as he set down his brush. "A work of art. You're a light, Lucian. Clip on your extensions and you're done," he said, impressed.

Instead of using unnatural looking wigs, they decided on natural hair extensions for better results. Luci has bangs, jet black long wavy hair. An elegant flower crown on his head na pinilit ni Iris ipasuot sa kanya. Iris chose a dark auburn long wavy hair with a black elegant crown on his head. Queen experimented a bit with full bangs and midnight blue hair with silver strands at his nape, curled at the tip with a black barrette at the top of it. And Sasha, in his white tweed blazer, solid black cropped tube top and paperbag waist belted shorts with a rhinestone body chain, his hair is a shining black with diamonds adorning each elaborate curl.

By the time they finished preparing, the four young heirs from four outstanding families of the bourgeoisie transformed into beautiful young ladies ready to prank and party.

×× 

[ a/n: _welcome to Lorde’s hell haha or heaven, depends on how you see it_ ]

October 7, Wednesday 

22:27:14

_Dragon's Hide_

_(金龙组织 Headquarters)_

_read: Jīnlóng zǔzhī / lit. trans.: Golden Dragon Organization_

_Jīnlóng zǔzhī_ is an ancient non-profit worldwide private organization dating back to the end of the second world war that brought chaos to the world. It's a global alliance of ancient wealthy families whose goal is to keep the peace of the world and protect the innocents who have no means to protect themselves.

Esmeralda Reinita Claveria Oh y Fructuoso de Aviles, Lorden's Mila, is a daughter from the house of the first Filipino nobility who inherited the duties of being the leader of this organization in the country. She married Don Lucio Oh by arrangement who is a genius business strategist from a well respected military family who helped her gain more control of her responsibilities and helped ally their countries together.

And being their grandson, Lorden is next in line to lead this secret power behind the peace of the country. The biggest reason why he took up law.

Lorden has the responsibility to keep the government and its opposition in line. To mobilize the organization's private army when a threat looms over the country. To keep the peace with other countries through his counterparts that represent them. To give balance to the country's economy. To take lead in war. And, to kill the unredeemable individuals that go against their noble principle.

Lorde is still in training together with his chosen right hand, his _fidus Achates_ , Chikara who came from an ancient yakuza family that reigns over Japan and Korea; his advisors, the members of his _consigliere,_ the left side demon Sander who's from an old political family and the right side angel Dean from a family of scholars. They have been preparing for four years now since Lorde turned 18.

Leading up to Lorde's eventual takeover, Mila took it upon herself to get them ready and experience the whole brunt of their future responsibilities through this training period on top of their guise of a normal life as a law student, a producer, a legal aide and a political adviser.

From the get go, she gave Lorde free reign to handle the current affairs of the country with the puppet president and the country who's getting brave, trying to tip over the balance of power in the world.

Being given this hard task on the first try surely yielded unperfect results that made Mila agitated. She had fire in her eyes when she faced Lorde as the leader of the organization and not as his sweet Mila just the other night. She berated Lorden on how he leniently let the puppet president do as he wished leading the military forces astray and handling the current affairs of the country with no apathy whatsoever. She said she wanted them dead and for Lorde to fix up the mess the president will leave when dealt with. 

Lorde immediately looked for his grandfather to calm her down. Relief washed over him when his Dadilo convinced his Mila that there's no need to kill and let Lorde handle it as part of his training. _Let him make his own mistakes and learn from them and fix them himself,_ he said. By that his Mila agreed and gave Lorde an ultimatum to deal with the people involved in a month.

Lorde accepted and promised to give them hell.

His own version of hell that he doesn't want Quentin to see him doing. The part of his life that Queen is not welcome to.

Well, not yet.

In his life growing up, being told of his responsibilities since he was a child, it's been ingrained in him to prioritise his duty over anything or anyone else. It's written law.

And nobody has ever held him back to uphold this rule.

Until that beautiful-than-the-sun smile invaded his mind.

When Chikara asked him, _"Papapasukin mo ba siya sa mundo mo?"_ Lorde was shocked that he hesitated. It should have been an outright No. _"I refuse to welcome him through the gates of my hell, Chikara._ " He knew it's the right thing to do. To refuse him, to open his eyes to what Lorde thinks will bring chaos and destruction to his innocence. _"I want him to stay in the beautiful chaos of his heaven… away from me."_ But he couldn’t help but to yearn for that unreachable angel that will surely be in danger when he decided to drag him into his life. 

The sad understanding smile from Chikara warranted a free coffee from his best friend. Chikara knows best about how he feels. 

_"Pero gusto ko ring makita kung anong bumubuo sa kanya. Gusto ko siyang makita sa mundong ginagalawan niya."_

It will be inevitable when Lorde realised he wanted his Queen. To uncover every layer that made up his whole being. He may regret this one day. But still.

An Aries gets whatever they want when they put their mind to it.

He'll just deal with the repercussions when it gets there.

For now, he'll continue to live his life as it is with the addition of Baekhyun Quentin Byun. 

_His Queen._

  
  


[ chingching ]

22:27

_Lorde:_ Chikara

 _Lorde:_ Dragon's Hide

 _Chika:_ what's up?

 _Chika:_ Be there in 5

 _Lorde:_ tell kuya Dean and kuya Sander

 _Lorde:_ Mila wants someone dead

 _Chika:_!!!

  
  


× 23:26:03

  
  


"What's with the meeting? Biglaan kayo nag patawag. I was about to board a plane to escape Mom," Minseok Lysander said as soon as he entered the room.

Waiting inside the stronghold are Sehun Lorden, Chanyeol Chikara and Junmyeon Mitcheldean sipping on tea with solemn expressions on their faces.

Sander sauntered to the empty seat and poured himself a cup of tea, observing his friends' faces. "Okaaay. Something's not right. What's up?"

"We need to settle the senator's affairs as soon as possible, Sander," Dean said. "The president is being too insolent because he knows the senator and his country of origin is behind him. We need to break his backbone or he'll bring this country down with him to hell."

Sander looked thoughtful. He leaned back on his seat and sipped on his tea. "Madame Esmeralda wants this?"

"She wants them dead actually," Chika said with a laugh. "Buti na lang Don Lucio calmed her down. He said a much more subtle approach is better for the country. More peaceful daw," he said as per Lorde's story.

"Dadilo doesn't like bloodshed that much," Lorde said. "While Mila pretty much embraced her role as the leader of the organisation and has a strong will to keep the country at peace and in balance no matter the cost. You know how Mila gets when she's on a warpath."

They all shivered at the thought of Lorde's grandmother and her temper towards those who offended her. As the leader of the organisation, it's expected of her to be so ruthless.

"So we'll put the plan in motion then?" Sander asked.

"Pretty much," Dean answered. "I think we let them drop their guards down long enough. It will be hard for the house secretary and the dog who follows the president everywhere he goes. Just as we planned, we'll cut their power source first. That's like cutting all their four limbs rendering them useless. Then we'll leave it to Lorden for the inquisition and if necessary Chikara will go in for the kill."

"I want the puppet to be oblivious while we do this until we get to deal with him," Lorde said, tapping his finger on the mouth of the teacup. A mannerism when he's deep in thought. "Chikara, I want a list of all the president's crimes made blatantly and those under red tape. Let him focus on keeping all his dirty secrets while we deal with the others."

"Sure. Easy as pie."

"We'll need one of Dragon's Hide high level security prison cells to house the dog for a few days. He'll be under my inquisition for days on end. I'll squeeze him out of all the information we need to deal with this tyranny. It did take a really long time to weed through all the corrupted insects. Next time we need to plan for an easy ploy to gain control. Kuya Dean, prepare for our visitor in a few days," Lorde said.

"Okay. Will get to it after the meeting."

"Kuya Sander, you'll take care of the secretary and the speaker of the house. I need them silenced."

"Not like they have anything better to say that the people will believe but sure. I'll make sure they don’t sing."

"Mila gave us a month. I give us two weeks."

"Eh? Are you sure we can do it in that short span of time?" Chikara asked.

"We have to."

"Have to?" Sander asked, raising his brow.

"Yep. I don’t want to waste time on insignificant people. I have a Queen to woo after all," Lorde said.

The three looked at Lorde in shock.

"Whipped! Sehun Lorden, you’re whipped and you're doomed to hell!" Chikara exclaimed.

"As if you're not," Lorde rolled his eyes.

"Wait what? Who is this Queen? And when did this happen?" Dean asked, confused.

"And Chika is seeing someone too?" Sander seconded the exclaim.

"Well, I'm not seeing someone per se. Just trying to woo him just like Lulu here," Chikara said, slightly pouting.

"Not quite alike, Chingching. I'm exclusively dating my Queen while you're playing the push and pull game," Lorde said.

Chika rolled his eyes and huffed, now really pouting. "Well, I just can't catch his drift sometimes. Minsan he's sweet then he'll go mataray and then caring tapos minsan makulit. It's like dancing around him"

"Sandali! Who are these guys first? Do we know them?" Sander asked.

"Hmm. If you can remember that night Lorde saved a guy who's (about to be slugged by his ex. The guy he saved is the one he's dating right now," Chika said.

"And Chika is trying to catch the drift of my Queen’s friend. The one who looks like a penguin. The friendly one who treated every table drinks to make up for the commotion," said Lorde.

"Huh," Dean got into thinking. "Adi’s schoolmates right?"

"Yep."

"They're in high school," Sander said bluntly.

"Senior high school, kuya Sander. Legal age," Chika defended.

"Adi’s 17 though," Dean said.

"Your sibling's a late bloomer, kuya Dean," Chika said, rolling his eyes this time.

"Does it matter?" Lorde asked. "The age, I mean. Does it matter?"

"Well…"

The two older guys thought about their answer first.

"Not really, I guess," Sander recovered first.

Dean shrugged. "Just not minors. Don't go against the law."

"Rest assured," Chika gave them a thumbs up.

"Damn, you two are dating. What does that say about us, Dean?"

"Aren't you going to be arranged with someone? Kaya ka tatakas sa nanay mo ngayon?" Dean raised a brow at him.

Evident panic was seen on Sander’s eyes when he stood up and clambered to stand. "Shit. Buti pinaalala mo. Kailangan ko ng umalis. My plane is waiting," he rushed to the door. "I'll do the necessary preparations, Lorde. I'll be back when I get my mother off my back. Bye!!" Sander ran out.

Dean shook his head. "That's it for the meeting?"

"Hmm. Pretty much. I'll message your encrypted phone if I need something official business from you," Lorde said.

  
  


[ NOTIFICATION ]

Messages

My Queen 00:12

[ _sent a video_ ]

[ luya lpok i look reakly ptetty jn chanel hiho ]

Lorde frowned at the message so he opened it immediately.

The video was of Queen and his friends on a stage looking like runway models for Chanel. There were loud screams that startled Chika and Dean who couldn't help but pry and watch behind Lorde.

_"The people who tried to hit on us kanina when we entered the bar, you’re on our hit list," Sasha said. People laughed._

Lorde's eyes darkened both by looking at Queen’s appearance, hell he's starstruck, and because of the thought of people hitting on his Queen. He looked really elegant in Chanel. What the fuck! In Lorde's peripheral vision, Chika's mouth was hanging, eyes trained to his own flower boy.

_"Savor what you're seeing. Ngayon lang to," Luci said. With this encouragement, people took lots of photos and videos._

"Damn. He's beautiful! How can they pull this off?! They look really natural," Chika exclaimed.

_"To those who figured us out too soon, congrats. I'll give you a personal treat tomorrow to relieve your hangovers. Haha," Iris said. Lots of thank yous and birthday greetings echoed in the crowd and even ended up singing the birthday song._

"This is the guy Adi likes, right?" Dean asked.

"Yep. The one Adi is reaching his dreams for,"Lorde said.

_"Since we're quite successful with our prank, kaming apat naman ang magpapakalasing today. Lagi na lang kaming bantay sainyo kaya kami naman. Haha. Paalala ko lang. Walang minor ang iinom kundi lagot kayo sakin bukas ng gabi sa muscle training. Walang video or photos na kakalat as per our squad rules during parties. At walang lalandi sakin! I'm taken!" Queen said, earning boos and shocked expressions from the squad._

Lorde smiled from ear to ear. 

_He's taken. Ako ba ang nagmamay-ari sa'yo, Quentin?_

He dialled Queen’s number.

Yung dalawa naupo ulit sa upuan nila, makikichismis pa.

  
  


[ _calling…_ My Queen ]

_Queen:_ Hihi. Kuyaaaaaaaa!!!

 _Lorde:_ Calm down, baby.

 _Queen: aaaaaaah_ _Sasha he called me babyyy_

Lorde shook his head and couldn't help but to smile fondly.

_Lorde:_ Take Sasha with you and go out for some fresh air and order a cold glass of water.

 _Queen:_ Not drunk grr

 _Lorde:_ I can hear you pouting 

_Lorde:_ You’re drunk, Quentin

 _Queen:_ What happened to baby??

 _Lorde:_ Baby…

A fit of giggles filled Lorde's ears.

_Queen: *Baekhyun Quentin tigilan mo ako kakahampas MASAKIT*_

_Queen: aaaaaah IRIS INAAWAY AKO NI SASHA huhuhu_

_Queen: *Wag ka kasi nanghahampas. Sino yang kausap mo?*_

_Queen: si kuya, Iris. Tawag niya akong baby hihi_

_Queen: *And he's still on the phone? Nakakahiya ka, reyna. Hahahaha.*_

_Queen: BAKIT MO AKO TINATAWANAN. LUCIAN AAWAY NILA AKO HUHUHU_

Nilayo ni Lorde yung phone sa tenga niya at napansin niyang nakanganga yung dalawang chismos sa harap niya.

Lorde is a selfish motherfucker. If he doesn't have your attention when he's talking to you he'll get irritated and just drop the call.

What changed? He really liked this boy that much?

Lorde just rolled his eyes and flipped them off with a finger and made a motion for them to leave him alone. Dean was the only one who stood up and left while Chikara remained para maki chismis pa. This is a new side of Lorde he's unfamiliar with and as his best friend it's well within his rights to get to know this new side of Sehun Lorden Oh because of one Baekhyun Quentin Byun.

_Lorde:_ Quentin

 _Queen:_ IIIIIIp! Po?

 _Lorde:_ Sober up ka na

 _Queen:_...babyyy…

Queen’s voice was quite pleading with an obvious pout Lorde would very much like to see.

Lorde patiently coaxed him to follow.

_Lorde:_ Order glasses of iced cold water for you and your friends, baby

 _Queen:_ hihi okayyy _Luciiiiiii, water pleaseeee_

_Queen: *Hindi ako waiter, Quentin!! I own the damn bar!*_

_Queen: shy akooo mag call ng waiter Luci baka they think i'm demanding_

_Queen: *It’s their job. I pay them to bring you water!*_

_Queen:_ hnng i'm shy

 _Queen:_ Kuya i'm shyyy order mo ako water po

 _Lorde:_ Pass the phone to someone who's sober

Lorde pinched the middle of his brows. 

_Queen:_ Ah! _Sasha talk daw sayo si kuya ko kasi sober ka pa_

_Queen: *Sino? Hello?*_

Lorde: Hi. It's Lorde.

_Queen: *Oh. You. Bakit po?*_

_Lorde:_ Are you all drunk?

_Queen: *Nope. Iris and I are still sober. Luci and the rest of the squad are a little tipsy.*_

_Lorde:_ What happened to Quentin? Why does he seem wasted already?

_Queen: *He's a lightweight and he finished ten shots of Green Chartreuse and I think three glasses of wine at the dinner party.*_

_Lorde:_ Is he still drinking?

_Queen: *Yep. He asked for another shot. Iris gave him another. No one can say no to him."_

_Lorde:_ Can you help him sober up?

_Queen: *Haha. Fat chance. He's untamable when he's in this state. We're just waiting for him to fall asleep so we can get drunk ourselves.*_

_Lorde:_ You’re going to get him drunker than this?

_Queen: *Pretty much. It's a party you know and as I said he's untamable. You can try though. But I don't think he'll listen.*_

Lorde sighed.

_Lorde:_ Okay. Pass him the phone.

_Queen: *Reyna, Lorde wants to talk to you.*_

_Queen: Huh? What Lorde? Am I in heaven?_

_Queen: *Hahahaha. Ask him.*_

_Queen: But he's the Lord and Saviour of humankind!! How can a mere mortal like me talk to his Holiness?_

Lorde heard Queen’s friends laugh.

Lorde shook his head. He's worried about this state Quentin is in.

_Lorde:_ Quentin, you're drunk. You need to sober up.

 _Queen:_ oh it's my Lorde!! Not the one in heaven

 _Lorde:_ Hmm. Your Lorde

 _Lorde:_ Can you tell me the name of the bar so I can fetch you?

Chikara perked up. Malamang sasama.

_Queen:_ Ayaw. You'll give me water tapos you won't call me baby anymore kasi I'm not drunk anymore

 _Lorde:_ Tell me the name of the bar and I'll call you baby all the time

 _Queen:_ Really?

Queen’s tone became hopeful but also a little challenging.

_Lorde:_ Really. What's the name of the bar, baby?

 _Queen:_ hihi Elysion

 _Lorde:_ Okay. Wait for me.

 _Lorde:_ I'm with Chikara

_Queen: *Oooh! Lucian, pupunta daw yung maharot na hinaharot mo.*_

_Queen: *Who the fuck?!*_

Lorde couldn't help but laugh and it seemed Chika heard it because his facial expression totally says he did.

_Lorde:_ I'll be there in a few minutes. Stop drinking na.

 _Queen:_ But it's a partyyyyy, kuyaaa. I'm supposed to be drunk

Lorde sighed.

_Lorde:_ Okay. But wait for me first before you take another shot.

 _Queen:_ Basta I will still drink when you get here

 _Lorde:_ Of course baby. I just want to be there so no accidents will happen to you

 _Queen:_ hihi sweet. Okayyy po

 _Queen:_ Wait po kita outside?

 _Lorde:_ No need. Malamig na sa labas. Baka mahamugan ka.

 _Queen:_ Are you driving na po?

 _Lorde:_ About to so I'll drop the call first.

 _Queen:_ Iiiih ayaw!! Gusto ko lang ikaw mag talk. I like listening to you.

 _Lorde:_ You like listening to me but you're still not drinking water

 _Queen:_ When you get here promise

 _Lorde:_ No need to promise. I'll make you drink kahit magmaktol ka pa

_Lorde: Chichi, let’s use your car. I can't drive._

_Queen:_ Who's Chichi? You cheating on me?????!!!

 _Lorde:_ It’s Chikara, baby. I don’t know how to cheat nor do I ever want to learn. You're more than enough for me.

_Lorde: Say hi *Hi, Queen. Tell Lucian, I'm coming for him.*_

_Queen: *Sabihin mo tangina niya.*_ Kuya Chika, tangina mo raw po.

Lorde laughed while Chika grimaced.

_Lorde:_ We're almost there. Can we just walk in?

 _Queen:_ I'll wait for you sa may entrance po

 _Lorde:_ Can you still stand? Take someone with you.

 _Queen:_ I'm not that weak hmp

 _Lorde:_ You’re drunk, baby. I worry.

 _Queen:_ …

_Queen: *Bat mas lumala ang complexion mo? You look so red!*_

_Queen: Wala kang pake!_

Lorde smiled. Nipakilig niya kasi si Queen.

As soon as Chika parked his car, dali-dali silang bumaba at lakad takbo ang ginawa papuntang entrance ng bar.

_Lorde:_ We're here

 _Queen:_ ANG BILIS!! _LUCIAN COME WITH ME!!!_

Yung reklamo na lang ni Luci at tawa ni Queen ang narinig ni Lorde.

He dropped the call once he saw Queen, still clad in Chanel looking more beautiful, flushed, drunk and happy as he step outside right under the moonlight.

"KUYA!"

Queen dropped Luci’s arm that he's dragging kaya muntik na itong matumba in his drunken stupor. Buti na lang at nasalo ito ni Chika who's still starstruck at the sight of Lucian in women's clothing.

Queen ran to Lorde and jumped just as Lorde caught him in time to cradle him in his arms. He gave it a few moments for Queen to squeeze him to a hug before he loosened his hold and gently dropped Queen on his feet.

Queen’s legs became more exposed wrapped around Lorde’s waist kaya naman the possessive side of Lorde wanted him to protect his Queen from unwanted eyes.

"You okay?" Lorde asked. 

Queen nodded, leaning his head on Lorde, nose on his chest, sniffing in his scent.

"You're here," Queen said.

"I am."

"Thought I was just drunk."

"You are, baby."

Queen buried his face on Lorde's neck.

"You called me baby," Queen whispered.

Lorde rubbed his back as he encircled an arm around his waist.

"Hmm. My Queen and my baby."

"Hmm." Snuggling closer.

"It's cold. Let's go inside."

Queen shook his head.

"Take me home."

Lorde paused.

"Okay. I'll take you home."

××


	10. THIRD LEVEL ELEVATOR

××

_ on private instagram… _

_ // a photo of Queen sprawled on the carpeted floor drunk _

**_ohlorde_ ** _ Home >< _

**_chikara_ ** _ haha he's plastered drunk! HOY Hindi mo naman bahay yan?! _

**_ohlorde_ ** _ he's MY home _

**_chikara_ ** _ *vomits* _

××

Vasílissa Towers

6th Floor

October 8, Thursday

06:30:00

_ Body clock is a bitch. _

That's what Queen thought when he stirred and woke up. He just knew na hindi na matutulog ulit ang diwa niya kahit pa masakit ang ulo niya at hilong-hilo pa siya.

Queen groaned and slowly opened his eyes to his nude colored bedroom. He sat up, groaned again, and gathered his bearings to figure out how he got home and how he ended up in bed.

_ What happened last night?... _

_..."Reyna bitaw ka na sa kanya uuwi na tayo."... _

_..."I'll take him home."... _

_..."Hindi ka makakapasok sa apartment niyan."... _

_..."Give me the passcode. As you are now, you have your hands full. I will be the best option to take care of him tonight."... _

_..."270118. Hurt him and I'll cut your dick."... _

_..."Duly noted."... _

_..."Kuya!! Call me baby. Call me baby."... _

_ …"Calm down, baby. You'll get dizzy."... _

_..."Hihi. Kuya, take your baby homeee. I wanna sleeeeeeep!"... _

Queen got flashes of memories from last night. Covering his eyes with his hands, he berated himself in his mind for being the most embarrassing human being in front of the person he's crushing on. Well, dating right now.

After his self-esteem was beaten down, he slowly got up to start his morning routine.

Looking at his side table, he thanked all the saints for the good heart and mind of the person taking care of him right now. Probably Lorde. There's a glass bottle of Evian water and two pieces of headache relievers. He quickly took it and the effect came gradually, making him feel slightly better. He finished the whole water and slowly got up from the bed. 

As part of his routine, he made the bed to his standards with all the pillows puffed up and not a wrinkle in sight on the linens and covers. Then he opened the curtains to bask and soak in the sunlight for some natural Vitamin D.

He looked down and to his shock and slight disgust, he saw that he's still wearing the same thing he wore last night. He has to change his sheets.

_ …"Kuya, bihis."... _

_ …"If you can still change, baby."... _

_ …"Can't move. Change mo ako."... _

_ …"Don’t underestimate my control. I'm not really a gentleman when provoked. With the way you look right now, I can only take this much."... _

_ …"Iiip okayy. Ma sleep na lang ako in these clothes. The sheets will get dirty though."... _

_ …"They're just sheets."... _

_ …"They're Versace!!!"... _

_ …"I'll buy another one for you. We're here. Can you walk? Damn. You're already dead on your feet. Hayy. What do I do with you?"... _

_ …"Hihi. Carry meeee!"... _

_ …"Come here. Don’t get drunk again like this without me, Quentin. Understand?"... _

_ …"Okay. As long as we're still dating, I'll follow you."... _

_ …"Follow me until you're 80 then."... _

_ …"So after 80 ma break na tayo? Iwan mo ako after 80? Ayokooo. If you're already planning to leave me, just leave now. Wag mo na patagalin. Hmp."... _

_ …"Ssh. I will never leave you. Not today. Not after you're 80. Not in this lifetime. Or your life after that. I will find you and keep you and never break up with you. Never."... _

_ …"Don’t make it sound like I can't live without you."... _

_ …"Haha. No, baby. When you're finally sober, you'll understand that it's the other way around."... _

Queen blushed at another onslaught of memories from last night. Suffice to say, Lorde just knew the right words to tame the untamable drunk Quentin.

Queen shook off the blush creeping persistently on his cheeks. He went to his bathroom, stripped off the offending clothing, took care of his business and changed into a large thin white shirt and boxer shorts with black cyclings underneath, relaxed and ready for his morning exercises.

Lumabas siya ng kwarto niya bitbit ang yoga mat, isang towel, his airpods, and stretcher straps.

Pagkalabas niya nakita niya agad sa cloud couch niya si Lorde, fast asleep with reading glasses on and a book held in his chest. He stopped in his tracks to stare.

_ Damn. I'm dating this man. Lakas ko talaga sa heaven. Hihi. _

So not to wake up Lorde, he slowly went out the balcony separated by a glass wall in front of the living room to start his exercises with simple warm up stretches preparing for his full on yoga and meditation.

Lorde woke up to the sight of Queen whose eyes were closed in shirshasana or the yoga headstand and slowly stretching his legs to a split.

Lorde removed his glasses to rub his eyes.

Events of last night filling his head, he sighed and closed his eyes to fully wake up before moving to get up. He sat up, melted on the cloud couch and focused on Queen. 

_ Something's stirring, Lorde! Look away! _

_ No. That's just morning wood. How can you look away? Do you even know how? _

Lorde shook his head. Nababaliw nanaman siya.

Queen flawlessly flipped back up to upright position saka niya na notice that Lorde's awake. He smiled and waved before starting his cool down.

_ His smile is really brighter than the sun.  _

After a few moments, Queen went inside covered in sweat and obviously energized.

"Good morning, kuya,"he greeted.

Mukhang nasanay na si Lorde sa  _ kuya _ kaya hindi na siya nagreklamo. Whatever his Queen wants. 

"Good morning. No headache?" Lorde asked.

"Slight lang po. I can manage. Strong po ako eh."

Lorde smiled. "I can see that. Freshen up. I'll take you out for breakfast."

"Date?" Queen asked, giddy.

Lorde nodded.

"Hihi. There are things you can use po sa guest room. There's unused boxers sa closet and I think there's some plain shirt that can fit you din doon. Choose ka na lang. Freshen up ka na din. Bakit ka nga ba diyan sa sofa nag sleep? May available room naman,"Queen tilted his head, asking.

"I can't hear you if I sleep in the room. Baka hindi kita marinig pag tumawag ka," Lorde said, casually slipping on the house slippers he found and sauntered to the room like he belongs in Queen’s home. "Ligo ka na."

Queen just nodded and sprinted to his room. The blush creeping up again to his cheeks.  _ Edi sana sa tabi ko para rinig na rinig mo.  _

_ Hoy Quentin!!! _

Sabay silang natapos mag ayos, kaya sabay din silang lumabas. The blush from the shower is still evident on Queen’s cheeks and when he saw what they're both wearing mas namula siya parang kamatis. They both opted for a red Louis Vuitton Hawaian silk shirt. Lorde paired it with his pants while Queen opted for black shorts.

"You okay, babe? You're red," Lorde frowned.

Queen waved his hand at umiwas ng tingin. He walked to his shoe cabinet to look for appropriate shoes to wear. "I'm fine. Kinikilig lang po."

Napataas ang kilay ni Lorde at sumilay ang amusement sa mukha nito pero hindi na lang siya nagcomment at baka sumabog bigla baby niya.

"Where do you want to eat?" Lorde asked.

"I don't know. Punta na lang tayo Imperial."

"Okay. You have an umbrella?" 

"Yep. Why po? Hindi naman uulan."

"Just in case."

"Okay. Wait kunin ko. Mag shoes ka na po."

"Hmm."

Paglabas ni Queen, he's all set to leave with a small umbrella in his hand and his LV bag.

"Here."

Kinuha ni Lorde ang payong saka hinawakan ang kamay ni Queen leading him out the door.

"Kuya, yung book mo di mo dadalhin?" Queen asked, noticing the book on the table and some paper with notes below it.

"I'll get it later paghatid ko sayo. I might get the urge to read it kahit kasama kita."

"Eh? Okay lang naman yun po. May pasok ka today?"

"Later in the evening."

"Hala. You have class, kuya! Nag finish ka na ba mag aral? Padeliver na lang tayo po, you want?"

"It's fine. That book is for advanced reading. Where do you want to eat?"

Queen stayed silent.

Lorde looked at him and slung an arm around his shoulder, hand on head to ruffle his hair. "I'm top of the class, Quentin. It's really fine. You'll never drag me down. You inspire to be better. Now, what do you want to eat for breakfast?"

_ "Ikaw." _

This time si Lorde ang natahimik.

"Did I say that outloud?"

"Hmm."

Lorde shook his head with a smile on his face.

"You will when you're really ready," he whispered in Queen's ear, changing his hold from the shoukder to Queen’s waist pulling him closer.

Queen bit his lip as he felt shivers down his spine.  _ Fuck. Mama Mary protect my dignity huhu _

The drive to Imperial Plaza was kinda quiet with Queen thinking of what he wanted to eat and Lorde suggesting a few once in a while. Since malapit lang naman sa bahay ni Queen, nakarating din sila agad.

"Let's go sa food court na lang sa taas. I can't choose, kuya."

"Okay."

Walking beside Lorde, Queen noticed the umbrella na dala dala ni Lorde sa mall.

Queen chuckled. "Kuya?" He held his hand, looking up at Lorde's towering height.

"Hmm?" Lorde met his eyes. 

Queen smiled with his eyes, finding the umbrella funny. "Bakit dinala mo yung umbrella? It's not like uulan sito sa loob ng mall. Haha."

Lorde just smiled back and led Queen to the escalator moving up. Pinauna niya si Queen and he stood at one step down sa tabi nito. Etiquette be damned.

"For this."

Lorde opened the small umbrella and covered Queen’s legs from view of the people riding the escalator behind them.

Queen looked at eyes-wide. 

Lorde smiled and winked. "I'm protective and possessive, baby."

_ Damn. _

Tumingin si Queen sa suot niya. Hindi naman ganun kaikli ang shorts niya ah. Okay lang naman. Kita pa rin naman ito kahit malaki ang shirt niya. 

_ Damn. Kuya, my heart!! _

Queen searched Lorde's eyes. He found only genuine intentions swimming in it. He doesn't know what took over him. Hindi naman siya ganito. He never made the first move. But right then and there, he did lean in first.

He dropped a peck on Lorden's sexy lips.

And then he ran.

××

_ on twitter… _

@OSIRIS: GAGO VIRAL ANG REYNA!!!!

@LUCIAN: PINAYUNGAN YUNG LEGS!!!!!

@SASCHA: KINISS NIYAAAAAA!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE!!!!

@CHIKARA: LORDEN OPEN A TWITTER ACCOUNT AND SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO THE STANDARDS FOR US GENTLEMEN

××

_ on private instagram… _

_ //a photo of Queen running away from him _

**_ohlorde_ ** _ falling #fuck _

××


	11. HURDLER

××

October 8, Thursday

00:56:12

_ Elysion _

After nila ipaubaya kay Lorde si Queen after dumating ang kotseng pinakuha nito, Sasha turned to Luci at sa nakaalalay na lalaki dito na di pa napapakilala ng maayos sa kanila. Iris in his tipsy state scrutinized the guy from head to toe and it took a minute bago nag click sa utak niya kung sino yung lalaki.

"Chanyeol Chikara Park," Iris drawled. "The mananakop by blood. Conqueror ng mga puso at salawal ng halos lahat ng eligible socialites of the city. What brings you here?"

Luci snorted kaya napatingin sa kanya si Chika bago nito sinagot si Iris.

"I actually came with Lorde. How do you know me?"

"There's only little that I don't know, Mr. Park."

"I doubt that. Happy Birthday by the way," Chika greeted Iris.

"Thanks. Come Luci."

"Una na kayo," Luci waved them off, leaning his head on the strong arm supporting him.

"Pahanginan ko muna siya," Chika said.

Napataas ng kilay si Sasha and stepped forward just as he did with Lorde bago ito umalis at pinaningkitan ng mata si Chika na nagpalunok dito. Sasha can be intimidating when he wants to.

"My friend is your next object of interest, Mr. Park. Your next target," Sasha stated.

"I don't target people I'm interested in."

"Hmm," Iris tilted his head.

"Stop that, Sasha. I'll be fine. Pasok na kayo. Susunod ako. Papahangin lang."

With one last warning glance they gave Chikara, Iris and Sasha went back inside leaving the two outside.

"You look beautiful tonight, Lucian."

"So I've been told. Papahanginan mo lang ba talaga ako, Mr. Park?"

Luci looked up with glassy eyes, wet lips and emitting an enticing aura, encircling his arms around Chika's waist.

"You're drunk."

"I know," he snuggled on Chika's neck and purred. "And I'm horny when I'm drunk. You sure papahanginan mo lang ako?" he whispered against Chika's ear, tongue ghosting on the skin, a cold shiver ran down Chika's spine and his blood travelled south at the sound of Luci’s seductive voice.

Chikara raked his eyes down Luci’s whole being bago nito iginiya si Luci papunta sa may madilim na parte ng labas ng bar.

Luci smirked. "That's what I thought," he chuckled, a hidden depth inside his tone like he's testing him.

"Anong naisip mo?"

"Your reputation precedes you."

"You don't know me."

"Really? So why did you take me to a darker place when I will be just fine doon sa may ilaw? Maipagkakaila mo ba na wala kang binabalak?"

Chika laughed then he leaned in to whisper on Luci's ear. "What do you think of me, baby? Contrary to popular belief, I'm not that easy to get. I don’t fuck people under the influence of alcohol. They're very compliant and I don't settle for a quickie. I want my partner wreathing beneath me for a very long time. And I don't do them on masikip na eskinita where they will hold back their moans of pleasure and shout my name. I don’t do half-assed sex, Kyungsoo Lucian. And despite my incessant texts to get your attention, I don't think we're in that stage of you getting on your knees and sucking me dry just yet."

Luci froze that made Chiak smirk.

"If you're sober though…" Tinudyo si Luci ng tingin na parang may ipinapahiwatig.

Biglang napatingin si Luci sa mata ni Chika who's cleary playing with him kaya sinikmuraan niya ito.

"Then why did you take me here?" Luci asked.

Wala siyang paki while seeing Chika double over dahil sa ginawa niya. He's still laughing so for sure he's okay.

"There might be paparazzi. I don’t want to deal with rumors that may arise if they see me with you looking like this."

Luci frowned. "What? Kahiyahiya ba ang itsura ko ngayon? Didn't you say I look beautiful? Damn you liar!"

"Calm down. It's not like that."

"It's clearly like that!! What else?! And what rumor can the paparazzi even get out of us? Ano ba kita?"

Nanlilisik ang mata ni Luci na dinuduro si Chika. He's clearly drunk.

"Calm down or else, Lucian."

"Or else mo mukha mo. Bye. Don't text me." Luci stumbled out of their small bubble and walked back to the light.

Chikara sighed.

He knew Luci was testing him since he told him he's horny when he's drunk. He can recognize voice tones and just like Lorde can see through the eyes for real emotions hidden there.

"What are you even doing chasing someone this young, Chikara? Your father will kill you for this," he looked up and murmured to the wind.

He sighed then he ran after Luci na kausap ang isang lalaking nakauniform, tauhan siguro ng bar.

"Make sure everyone leaves with their designated drivers on the list I gave you. Pag may hindi nakaligtas na umuwi sa bahay nila, you’re fired. Call Mom when you're closing. I'll collect my friends. Pag labas ko, I want the driver out here waiting," sabi ni Luci saka ito naglakad papasok.

"Lucian!" Chikara called out.

"Nanlilisik na matang bumaling si Luci kay Chika. "What?" He asked with a sharpness in his tone.

"I'll text you," Chikara said, winking at him and then walking back to his car to leave.

_ Paninindigan, Chikara. You learned that when you were three. Stand by your choices. You chose him. Choose him everyday from now on. Wala ng atrasan to. _

Chika held tightly on the steering wheel and sighed.

_ I need to call Tsukasa to keep Father from spying on me. _

[ Lulu ]

01:35

_ Chika:  _ I get it now

_ Chika: _ why he's playing the push and pull

_ Lorde:  _ good for you

_ Lorde:  _ do you know how i can reign in my ugali?

_ Chika:  _ he's afraid of the things he heard about me

_ Chika:  _ haha you think you can?

_ Lorde:  _ heard about you?

_ Lorde:  _ not sure hayy maybe if no one threatens me

_ Chika: _ well sabi mo nga diba he's beautiful, hindi malabong maraming nagkakagusto sa reyna mo. Wala kang magagawa sa ugali mo. You're possessive, Lorden. We all know na lahat ng bagay na gusto mo you tend to go overboard just to keep it. Simula pagkabata ganyan ka na. Kahit nga ako pinagdadamot mo noon eh. Hihi kilig

_ Lorde:  _ tarantado

_ Lorde:  _ you know the reason why

_ Chika:  _ na takot kang maiwan?

_ Chika:  _ well sino bang hindi?

_ Chika _ : but you haven’t told your reyna anything about your past so i guess good thinking that you're trying to reign it in

_ Chika: _ wag ka lang masyadong mag bakod kasi baka masakal. Iiwan ka talaga niyan haha

_ Lorde:  _ wow spoken like a true love expert kala mo may experience

_ Lorde:  _ eh ikaw na pinaka tangang nakilala ko

_ Chika: _ gago ulol parang di mo ako mahal

_ Lorde:  _ <3 ×

_ Chika:  _ .|.

_ Lorde:  _ gago ano yan?!

_ Chika:  _ tite

_ Lorde:  _ puta

_ Chika:  _ well sabi nga nila magaling daw ang techniques ko

_ Lorde: _ i don't even know where those rumors came from haha scam

_ Lorde:  _ mananakop ng puso at tagawakwak ng salawal damn

_ Lorde:  _ HAHAHAHA never gets old

_ Lorde:  _ It’s good for your ego but we both know the truth 

_ Lorde:  _ maalam ka lang dahil sa kakaporn mo pero birhen kang tangina ka

_ Chika:  _ wow nagsalita

_ Lorde:  _ well that's what bros are for ×

_ Chika:  _ pota ka bro mwamwachupchup

_ Lorde:  _ hayup ka bro anong chupchup sapakin kita tarantado ka

_ Chika:  _ puro mura lagi natatanggap ko sayo Lorden .|.

_ Lorde:  _ ikaw lang minumura ko feel special .|.

_ Chika:  _ wow salamat sa pagmamahal ang genuine grabe

_ Lorde:  _ :*

_ Lorde:  _ ingat pauwi tulog na ako bye tarantado

_ Chika:  _ dream of me mwa

_ Lorde:  _ bangungot wag na lang matulog

_ Chika: _ ayus-ayusin mo mga sagot mo pag ako nagbulgar ng mga sikreto mo sa kasal mo susumpain mo ang mga araw na minura mo ako

_ Lorde:  _ kasal? Hayup speed mo mag isip eh di ko pa nga jowa

_ Chika:  _ wow sure ka ng siya papakasalan mo? HAHAHAHA

_ Lorde:  _ tangina ka! Matutulog na ako!!

_ Chika:  _ yess goodluck sa batok mo sa sofa HAHAHA

_ Chika:  _ pa gentleman pa kasi alam naman nating gusto mong gapangin eh

_ Lorde: *seen 02:04* _

××


	12. FLOOR SEQUENCE

××

October 08, Thursday

21:23:11

  
  


_ Vasílissa Towers, 6th Floor _

  
  


After maihatid ni Lorde si Queen sa condo, he kissed the younger's forehead goodbye and left with all his things to go to his class. 

That was 3 hours ago.

Right now, Queen is sitting on his couch, contemplating on what happened throughout the day.

He was kilig.

But the main highlight was the impulsive kiss he gave Lorde. Hindi na nasundan yun at hindi rin naman siya tinanong ni Lorde tungkol dun. Nang maabutan siya ni Lorde pagkatapos niyang tumakbo palayo, the older just gave him a fond smile and pulled him close and held his hand.

Queen sighed. 

_ I need to see my Maman. _

He decided to call Iris.

  
  


_...calling Baloo _

_ Osiris:  _ Hey!! How was the date? It's all over the internet. Enjoyed it?

_ Queen:  _ What?

_ Osiris:  _ You're trending Quentin.

_ Queen:  _ HUH?! WHY?!

_ Osiris:  _ Why are you freaked out? What did you expect? Your date practically drew attention with his umbrella covering you in the escalator. Whatever he's covering we never know. Haha. And you kissed him there too. How brave of you. I had fun reading comments with Sasha

_ Queen:  _ What are they saying?!

_ Osiris:  _ Just look at them yourself, reyna.

_ Osiris:  _ I'm on my way. Get ready. I'm almost there.

_ Queen:  _ I'll wait for you in the lobby. You're free right?

_ Osiris:  _ Of course, reyna. Almost there na nga diba?

_ Queen:  _ Hmp. Well. Ingat. See you.

  
  


Hindi na sila nagpaalam sa isa't-isa at nag ayos na si Queen para lumabas ulit.

Isang tawag lang talaga niya kay Iris, alam na nito kung ano ang gagawin. Kaya nga he's Queen’s source of strength because Osiris always knows when Queen is weak. Well, ganyan naman talaga si Iris pag dating sa kanilang tatlo. Laging maaasahan in dark times. That's why they tend to go overboard protecting Iris kasi where will they be without their balance.

Iris arrived almost immediately as soon as Queen arrived at the lobby. Bumaba ang driver ni Iris saka pinag buksan siya ng pinto.

"Thanks, tay Danny," Queen said as he slid inside the car.

"To  _ Maison de Antonov _ , tay Danny" Iris said.

"Yes, sir."

Iris looked at Queen at his side. Tahimik at nakatingin lang ito sa labas, malalim ang iniisip at may bakas ng pagkabalisa ang bawat munting galaw nito.

"Stop it. I can hear your brain overthinking, Quentin," Iris said.

"Can't help it."

"You're fine. You're only acting natural. And if your instincts tell you that you found the right one then just trust yourself that you did. Kung magkamali ka man, at least you tried. Yun lagi ang sabi mo diba?"

Queen nodded. "I just want to see my Maman to be at peace."

"Of course, Queen. I already informed Igor that you're coming. I'll drop you off and pick you up on Sunday. If someone looks for you, I'll deal with them. I also informed Sasha and Luci in advance. Hindi na sila sumama kasi ihahatid lang naman daw kita. They'll come with me on Sunday though at babatukan ka daw ni Luci kasi nilulumot nanaman daw ang utak mo."

Queen nodded again and just remained silent.

"Come here," Iris opened his arms and invited Queen for a hug. Queen moved and rested comfortably on Iris while the latter lived up to his title as Queen’s baloo.  _ The one who gives the warmest hugs and lets him feel loved under all circumstances. _

"We told you right? Based on our observations, iba to. This one is different from the other four. It's like nahanap mo ang katapat mo with this man. The glint in your eyes says you want this man in more ways than one. Luci told you to keep him, Sasha said as long as you’re this happy and me, I advise you to just go with it and stay with what makes you smile like the past Baekhyun Quentin smile I know kasi miss na miss ko na ang mga ngiting yon,” Iris said, resting his head on top of Queen’s then he sighed. “I know it's not a game you're playing, Quentin. This whole fiasco of changing boyfriends when they're not perfect for you is not a game. It's real. And you keep risking yourself to pain just to find the one who will truly keep and never leave you. Don’t find fault in him like you did the other four. You'll get exhausted and eventually decide to let go of the best thing that's ever happened to you since the past three years. Be the teenager that you are, reyna. It's not a crime to welcome happiness and love in that lonely world you cage yourself in. Live your life the way you want it, not the way other people want it and not for other people either. Happiness is hard to come by, mon ami. Seize this and just stay happy. You deserve it. And more. At nandito lang ako to support you and hug you everyday. "

"Thanks, Iris. Hulog ka ng langit."

Iris squeezed him in his hug and chuckled.

"I know right? Buti ka pa alam mo. Bulag talaga yun si Adonis. Tsk. Kung di ko lang talaga crush yun. Hay nako."

Natawa si Queen ng bahagya. "Will it kill you to admit na hindi lang talaga crush yun? Hindi ba sinampal na sayo ni Sasha ang katotohanan na mahal mo yun?"

"Tch. Not until I make him say it first. I'm no saint. Kailangan ko din naman kapalit. Besides, Sasha will only get nastier if I continue to act tanga and martyr lagi."

"You know that we only want you to get what you deserve, right? And if you think Adi is worthy then we will support you."

"I know. But we're still young, Queen. We have a lot of time to decide and choose what or who makes us happy and who deserves us best."

"Hmm."

An hour later, they arrived at their destination — the Antonov Estate or also known as the  _ Maison de Antonov _ , the family home of an ancient French and Russian family united by marriage by Quentin's grandparents; Queen’s home.

"Call me if you need anything, okay?" 

"Thanks, Iris. What will I ever do without you?"

"You'll never find out. You're stuck with me, Sasha and Luci."

"Haha. Well. Tell those two I'll be okay. I'll message our group if there's anything warranting your concern. But I'm sure I'll be fine. I'll just be with Maman."

Iris nodded and waited for Queen to enter the massive door entrance bago siya umalis.

As soon as Queen entered, the affluence of the whole  _ maison _ was really evident. Wala man lang nagbago sa bahay na to kahit na wala naman talagang nag aasikasong may-ari maliban sa mga helpers nila and the butler, Igor. 

Queen refused to reside here since he became legal as painful memories will just assault his mind at every turn like the past three years have been.

Dirediretso lang si Quentin naglakad paakyat sa ikalawang palapag papunta sa kwarto ng kanyang ina di alintana ang mga taong yumuyukod sa kanya pag dumadaan siya. Sa labas ng kwarto ng ina nakita niyang nakatayo si Igor, suot ang pag araw araw na uniporme nito at pormal ang postura habang hinihintay siyang makarating sa harap ng pinto ng kwarto. Agad itong yumokod at pinagbuksan siya ng pinto para makapasok.

"Jeune maître,  _ Maison de Antonov _ welcomes your arrival. Welcome home, young master. The Maîtresse is waiting for you in her room."

_ Doesn't she always? _

"Hello, Igor. Is Maman awake?" He asked. Nakita niya sa loob ang mga tagapag-alaga ng Maman niya na nag aayos ng mga ginamit nito for her nightly routines.

"She's in bed now, young master, but she's waiting for you"

"Thanks. You're all dismissed from your duties. Leave us."

Agad na tumalima ang mga  _ servantes  _ ng Mama niya at naiwan siya at si Igor sa kwarto.

"If there's anything I can help you with, young master, I'll attend to it immediately."

"Not at the moment, Igor. Let me stay alone with my mother for awhile."

"Of course. As you wish."

Quentin entered his mother's quarters further to her mother's room. As Igor said, she's waiting for him in her bed. Nakaupo ito sa gitna ng kama at nakatingin sa labas ng floor to ceiling windows nito.

Iniwan sila ni Igor mag-isa. As soon as the two of them are left alone, inalis ni Queen ang sapatos niya and climbed up the bed para ihiga ang ulo sa lapi ng mama niya.

Patagilid siyang nahiga at yumakap sa bewang nito saka isiniksik ang sarili sa mama niya. He just wanted to feel her warmth. That's enough to make him feel at peace.

"Maman," he said softly, eyes closed, nagsimula siyang magkwento. "You remember the guy I told you about when I came to visit with Iris, Luci and Sasha? I told you his name is Lorde and I'm dating him right now. He's cool. He's older than me so he's kinda mature. I haven't known him for long so I guess you can say that I don't really know him but I feel comfortable around him. He gives off a protective aura. Like Papa," he paused. "Who would've thought that what I'll look for in a man is the same as yours, Maman? I guess I am really your son, huh? We’re both drawn to the silent, intelligent, and devilishly handsome types of devils. But I haven't seen Lorde's devil side yet or if he has one. I'll give him the benefit of the doubt," he paused and tightened his hold on his mother's waist saka namilisbis ang mga luha sa mata niya habang nakapikit pa rin ito. "He took me on a date today. He was very charming. Pinayungan niya legs ko habang paakyat kami ng elevator. Haha. Para sa kanya lang daw kasi yun. Possessive siya, Maman, pero wala pa namang kami. And I saw it in his eyes na ugali niya talaga yun. Just like Papa when he stirs you away from a crowd of men. I kissed him and then I ran kasi hindi ko alam bakit ko siya hinalikan. Hindi rin naman siya nag react but he did take a little time to follow me. When he caught up with me, hinawakan niya lang ang kamay ko saka ako nagpatianod kung saan niya ako dadalhin. He bought us breakfast which we ate on the road. Dinala niya ako sa highest peak of the city. We took lots of photos kasi wala din naman kaming ibang gagawin dun. I didn't know why I felt like my chest was bursting everytime he stopped on the road side just to take a photo with me. Feeling ko sasabog ako. And through all that, hawak niya lang ang kamay ko."

Nagpatuloy siya sa pag kwento ng mga nangyari sa kanya nitong mga nakaraang linggo pero tulad ng dati wala siyang nakuhang reaksiyon galing sa mama niya.

"Ma, can’t you wake up for me? This is the fifth man I told you about and you told me to always tell you about the men in my life and you'll give me advice. You said you know what I must do so I have to always open up to you and tell you. I don’t know what to do now, Mom. I want to keep this man to myself but I don't know if he's really the one. I need you to tell me what to do."

Quentin silently cried by his mother's side.

It's been three years since her mother fell into this dissociative state ng mabagok ang ulo nito pagkatapos malaman ang balitang her husband died. In everyone's state of shock, walang nakasaklolo dito ng bigla itong mahimatay at tumama ang ulo sa sahig na naging dahilan para magka fracture ang bungo nito and had a traumatic brain injury. Naging maayos ang operation nito but she got a dissociative disorder after that and she hasn’t recovered since.

Maîtresse Valeriya Leroy Antonov-Byun. 

She may have survived her brain injury but the gaping hole in her heart at the loss of her husband led her doctors to assume that this is how the mistress wanted to spend her time in grief after the master's death. To lock herself from the reality where her husband ceased to exist. Forgetting that she has a son waiting for her to wake up, as even with her eyes open she's still dissociated to everyone else. Because three years ago, her husband was her life and her heart and soul died together with him.

"Maman, can't you wake up for me? I just want to see you smile again. Please, Maman. It's been three years. Grandmère said she'll never give up on you, Maman. She's waiting for you to wake up too but she's slowly accepting the fact that you never will. Dedushka is also hoping you get well soon. He's sick, Maman. He misses his printsessa," Queen shifted and moved to his mother's line of sight. "Maman, imagine the great Vladimir Antonov slowly being eaten by his grief as he watches his only daughter waste away in this fortress we call home. Dedushka needs you so wake up ka na please. And me," Queen grabbed her hand and placed it on his chest. "Maman, I'm tired of being alone. Can't you wake up for me?"

He has repeated the same pleas for three years now and everytime the pain and disappointment of not being able to wake his mother hits him like a thousand knives.

At the age of 15, Quentin was forced to grow up and face the world without his parents. The spoiled, safeguarded treasure of the Antonovi faced reality too early for his age. The little prince of the House of Leroy who was shielded from the world's worst nightmares since he was a child, experienced the nightmare in reality first hand, losing both his anchor and his shield and armour at the same time. 

_ Maison de Leroy  _ and the  _ dom Antonova.  _ Both ancient houses with powerful origins enough to bring the world to its knees, isolated themselves from the world because the current matriarch chose to wallow in her grief and live in her dreams.

The old family chose to hide away from the world for protection. Their identities and locations are locked behind mountains of paperworks and secured databases. No one can locate them all around the world no matter how hard anyone looks. 

Especially Quentin. Only his three friends and their families know what his middle names are as they are family friends since the beginning of time. To the world he's just Baekhyun Quentin Byun, Korean, without a middle name and his home life remains shrouded in mystery to other people. Sometimes he appears as a middle class citizen, sometimes he flaunts wealth like nobody's business, most of the time he's just a teenager enjoying his life to the fullest.

But contrary to popular belief, behind the smiles is a broken son who longs for his mum. Behind his every laugh hides a whole identity that suffers through loss and grief that he never got over. His weaknesses forcefully hidden behind his show of strength. 

Quentin never allowed himself to appear weak on front of anyone besides his friends. No. Hindi pwede yun kasi kahit isang kahinaan lang, he will suffer. He'll be in danger.

His father's enemies are still out there and without his father no one can protect him from them.

Queen looked at his mother with pain in his eyes and a bit of resignation in his sigh. He helped her lie down and closed her windows saka siya umupo sa tabi nito saka sinuklay ang buhok gamit ang mga daliri and sang to her their lullaby until she drifted off to sleep. He kissed her forehead saka tumayo at nagpaalam.

"Sweetdreams, Maman. Say hi to Papa for me in your dreams."

××

22:56:12

_ Dragon's Hide _

  
  


**_BANG._ **

**_BANG._ **

**_BANG._ **

Pagkatapos ng klase niya, Lorde drove to Dragon's Hide to unwind after the long day. He tried calling Chikara but he's not available and he's not in the mood for Sander and Dean’s dad jokes so he opted to go alone. Tinext niya na lang si Chika where he is at baka maisipan nitong sumunod pag hindi na ito busy.

**_BANG._ **

He's at the shooting range testing a tactical custom beretta m9. He's a sharpshooter kaya wala ng magtataka that every shot hits the bullseye and he doesn't even have to aim with the right posture to achieve it. Lorde's just talented like that. Nasa genes na kasi ng pamilya nila.

As he unwind and declutter what's on his mind, hindi niya napigilang mapangiti ng maala ang bumuo ng araw niya. Hindi ano kundi sino siyempre.

Sehun Lorden never really expected himself to be captivated by a person he barely knew. Before Queen, nobody ever caught his attention to say that he likes the person. After Queen, it seems only the younger can catch all of Lorde's attention in one single brighter-than-the-sun smile. It's rare and new and he understands why Chikara is invested in this new him that even he never knew he was. It's a big change. But a very good change.

Gone was the stoic poker faced Lorde, replaced by an obviously whipped smiley face Lorde at every mention of Queen’s name.

Lorde's routine of home to school to Dragon's Hide to home was changed to accomodate Queen’s schedule in the few days that he's been taking him out on dates.

It was a welcomed change. And even his Mila approves.

Mas mapapalawak daw kasi ni Lorde ang understanding niya sa mga nangyayari sa paligid niya pag lumabas ito lagi. Kahit pa lahat ng atensyon nito na kay Quentin at least daw lumabas.

Training takes time. He'll get on par with Mila's standards as time goes by while he enjoys his life just as Mila wants him to.

"What are you doing here alone, apo?"

Bumaling sa pinto si Lorde and saw his Dadilo at the entrance leaning on his walking stick. More like an accessory than an aide for walking.

"Dadilo. What are you doing here?" Balik na tanong ni Lorde.

He put the gun back to safety at nilapag ito bago bumaling sa lolo para magmano.

"I'm waiting for your Mila to finish her meeting with the leader of the United Nations. I'm taking her to the spring resort later for a date. Matagal na rin ng huli kong romansahin ang lola mo," Don Lucio said.

"Please don't tell me your words have double meaning," Lorde grimaced. 

Binatukan siya ng lolo niya. "You're the only one thinking that. Get your mind out of the gutter, Sehun Lorden."

"Ouch." Lorde rubbed the place kung saan siya nabatukan.

"Take it from me who's been married for 56 years, apo. A relationship is not always about the sex. You don't build the foundation of your relationship on it. You don't need to do it out of obligation. You don't have to, actually. The sex is just a bonus."

Lorde scrunched his nose upon hearing his grandfather start his talk again.

"You have always been the more sentimental one between you and Mila."

"Well you can't expect your Mila to be the soft one in our relationship if you think about the power she wields. I will gladly be the softy if it's what makes her happy and what balances our relationship out," Don Lucio said, tapping Lorde's shoulder bago ito naglakad papunta sa bar counter to pour himself a drink.

"Hmm."

Lorde followed his grandfather at umupo sa bar stool. Don Lucio also poured him a drink.

"You have been smiling a lot lately. Did you finally find your happiness, apo?"

"What do you mean? I don’t smile for no reason, Dilo."

"Is that so? Then why were you smiling a while ago while you were holding the gun and shooting tens? I don’t think those bullseyes mean that much to make you smile. What's the reason behind your smile, little Lorde?"

Napataas ng kilay si Lorde. "You've been there the whole time?"

"Answer my question."

"Wala lang. I had a great day that's it."

"And it doesn't involve this person you're currently dating? Hindi ba siya ang dahilan ng mga ngiti mo?"

Lorde traced the rim of the mouth of his glass, contemplating. Fixing his thoughts after decluttering them and finding reason in every rare smile he did.

"We spent most of the day together," he began. 

Don Lucio sat beside him to listen.

"Quentin is like a breath of fresh air. After dealing with all the bullshits of this country that I am tasked to fix, seeing him made me feel motivated to fulfill my purpose so I can protect his innocence. I don’t know when it started, Lo. But I started to smile for no reason just at the thought of his smile," and as he said that he involuntarily smiled.

"You like this boy that much?"

"Is it too early to clearly determine these feelings?"

"There's no right timing for these things, apo."

Lorde sighed. 

"Will it be bad for me if I say that I like him not just because of who he is and the little things I know about him but also because of what I am when I'm with him and what I want to become with just the mere thought of him?" Lorde asked, voice softer.

Don Lucio reached forward and ruffled Lorden's hair. "Nothing's bad about that. In fact, you're on the right track. Just keep in mind your goals and responsibilities and balance them out. Your Mila did it when she fell for me. I know you can do it too."

"What are you saying to my apo, old man? Who told you I fell for you?"

Don Lucio and Lorden both turned to the voice and saw the Oh matriarch standing regally by the door.

"Oh come on, old hag. Let's not fight over this again. Alam naman nating patay na patay ka sakin," Don Lucio said, teasing. He stood up to greet his wife with a kiss on her head.

"Maghunos dili ka, tanda. Hindi ka naman pogi para pagnasaan ko."

"Kung ganon saan galing ang tatlong anak natin ngayon?"

"Inakit mo lang ako."

"Naakit ka naman. Ibig sabihin kaakit akit ako," Don Lucio laughed. "What's the term kids use these days? AH! MARUPOK. Marupok ka sakin, Esmeralda. Aminin mo na lang para di na tayo mahirapan. May date pa tayong pupuntahan."

Madama Esmeralda rolled her eyes at her husband bago bumaling kay Lorde na nakatingin lang sa kanila habang nakapalumbaba na para banag nanunuod ng sine.

"What's with the heart-to-heart talk with this old man, apo? Is something bothering you?" Madame Esmeralda asked Lorde.

"Nothing, Mila. Just Dadilo being sentimental again."

"I'll tell you later," Don Lucio whispered to his wife.

Lorde heard it and he just shrugged kasi alam niya namang walang tinatagong sikreto ang dalawa sa isa't-isa.

"Okay then," Madame Esmeralda hooked her hand on her husband's offered arm and looked at Lorde again. "Umuwi ka na. You still have a class tomorrow morning."

Lorde nodded. "I'll just finish up the rounds, La. I'll text you when I get home."

"No need to text. Malalaman ko lang din naman kung anong oras ka umuwi. Anyway, mauna na kami."

"Okay." Lumapit si Lorde sa mga ito para pormal na magpaalam. Lorde kissed his grandmother's cheek bago humalik di sa pisngi ng lolo niya.

"By the way, Lorde. I need some progress for your project. If you can't solve them, I will show no mercy. I'll kill them for incompetence. You know how many crimes they have to answer to. I can use full jurisdiction for their punishment for the suffering of the nation."

The warning tone in the Madame's voice wasn't lost in Lorde's ears.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Ingat ka pauwi apo."

Lorde just nodded and waited for them to leave before letting out a deep breath.

  
  


××

Outro:

  
  


[ NOTIFICATION ]

Messages

My Lorde 00:56

[ smile for me always, Quentin ]

[ if anything or anyone comes in between you and your smile, tell me and i'll defend your smile with honor ]

[ i like you ]

[ sorry for the random messages. goodnight ]

  
  


××


	13. Going through the Motions

××

  
  


October 9, Friday

12:56:08

_Chef Soo’s_

Walang pasok ang Kingswood ngayon kaya Kyungsoo Lucian went to the main branch of their restaurant with his parents to help. Dito nalalagi ang mga magulang niya dahil siyempre sa main branch head chef ang mommy niya at same building lang sa office ng daddy niya.

Luci seldom visits with his parents kasi wala siyang time and he often gets to spend time with his mom din naman in the kitchen at home or when she goes to the branch near the school. He spends time with his dad every Saturday going to their hotel and the other branches of their restaurants for inspection and then spends Sunday with both parents at home or wherever they want to go after church.

Luci expected his day to go as it normally does when he’s helping in the kitchen. Since nasa kusina siya wala na siyang pakialam kung ano nangyayari sa labas and just concentrates on cooking. It’s his way to relax. But the day did not go as he expected it to.

By lunch hour, oras kung saan kailangan talaga ng kusina nila ng tulong, he was interrupted making plates of panzenella ng tawagin siya ng isang staff nila kasi may naghahanap daw sa kanya.

“Sino daw?” He asked. He called another staff na hindi masyadong busy and let him take over saka naghugas siya ng kamay and removed his apron and cap.

“Hindi po sinabi sir, pero sinabi niya po sa guard na kilala niyo daw po siya at sabihin na hinahanap niya kayo.”

Tumango si Luci sa staff para bumalik na ito sa trabaho nito at lumabas ng kusina to see who's looking for him at this hour. Imposibleng mga kaibigan niya ang naghahanap sa kanya kasi alam ng mga ito kung nasan siya at hindi siya pwedeng istorbohin pag nasa kusina siya.

Luci looked around for a familiar face and found it sa may entrance ng restaurant sa labas. His Dad na papasok pa lang paused to talk to the man perched on a _Ducati._ When Luci’s dad talked, the man jumped to stand straight at mukhang nagpakilala ito sa dad niya.

It was Chanyeol Chikara Park which became an annoyance on his backside. When he met the man akala ni Luci he was a decent human being, _well he is decent,_ but Luci thought he’s more mabait and chivalrous than annoying and flirtatious. He comes off mayabang at times but playful all the time and Lucian can’t count how many times he rolled his eyes whenever the man throws a lame joke or an annoying attempt at flirting. Hindi nga alam ni Luci why he puts up with it eh but he’s really not the type to reject friendship kaya Lucian just adjusted himself to tolerate the man hanggang kaya niya. He shuts him up pag annoyed na talaga siya though na sinusunod naman agad.

Kyungsoo Lucian’s now becoming used to waking up to an annoying selfie greeting him good morning. Nasasanay na din siya to receive a random message throughout the day may it be about something mundane or a lame attempt to flirt with him. And he gets teased by Sasha for it pag kinukwento niya.

It’s only been days, _*huff*_ but oh well.

Luci walked out of the restaurant to greet the man and his dad. Well first of course he greeted his dad.

“Dad,” he called.

“Luci!” His dad perked up when he saw him. “This man here is looking for you. Do you know him?”

Luci nodded saka nagmano sa daddy niya. “Mom prepared your lunch but she’s still in the kitchen. Babalik ka pa sa office or pupunta ka sa farm?”

“I’ll ask your mom kung may kailangan siya sa farm but I don’t have to go back to the office. Yousof said he can handle it. He’ll prepare for our inspection tomorrow.”

“You should really give that secretary of yours a raise. Lagi niya na lang ginagawa ang trabaho mo.”

“Well, I do pay him to work. You won’t join us for lunch?” His dad asked, pasimpleng sumilip sa lalaking nakatingin lang sa anak niya.

Sinundan ni Luci ang tingin ng daddy niya saka nagtagpo ang mga mata nila ni Chika.

"Oh. Oo nga pala. You're here," Luci said.

Chika frowned. Offended but amused. "Hi."

"Hi.” Tumingin ulit si Luci sa dad niya. “Dad, did he introduce himself to you?"

"Well he was about to when you came."

Luci cleared his throat.

"Hmm. His surname is Park. Ask him what he wants you to call him. He might offer you to call him babe, honey, sweetheart or darling too.”

“I never asked you to call me darling though.”

Both father and son looked at Chika pointedly at tinaasan din nila ito ng kilay.

Chika raised both his hands in surrender and smiled kindly at Luci’s father.

“My name is Chanyeol Chikara, sir. You may call me son. I’m Lucian’s darling,” he said, grinning.

Di makapaniwala ang mag ama sa kaharap nila but they both showed different reactions. Luci was annoyed while his father was amused.

“Haha. Nice to meet you then, son. I’m Lorenzo Do. You may continue to call me sir until my son gives you permission to call me dad,” Mr. Do said, offering his hand to Chika who immediately took it and shook hands with him.

“NEVER! DAD!”

Mr. Do just laughed and excused himself to meet his wife inside the restaurant for lunch.

Luci turned to Chika with a glare. Naka ngiti lang na sinalubong ito ni Chika saka sumandal ulit sa _Ducati_ niya.

“Why are you here? How did you know I’m here? What do you need? I don’t owe you anything.”

“Woah. Calm down, darling. One question at a time.”

Luci continued to glare at Chika pero hindi na ito nagsalita at hinintay ang nasa harapan niya na sabihin ang pakay nito.

“I actually came to find you just to say hi. Hehe. Di ka kasi nagrereply. Madali lang naman din kita nahanap kasi naka on ang location mo sa phone. Find Friends app, you know,” Chika shrugged.

“That’s stalking. What the fuck?”

“Wag ka magmura. Lagi na lang mura naririnig ko. Masakit sa tenga ah.”

Pinaningkitan siya ni Luci ng mata. “Tangina ka.”

Suddenly, Chika’s expression became cold and his body rigid. Tumayo siya and towered over Luci who gulped at the sight of his expression and moved one step back. Nagtitigan sila for a few moments, si Luci na nakatingala and Chika looking down to meet his eyes.

Luci saw through Chika’s eyes how he was offended by his words. He cleared his throat at saka nag baba ng tingin and then Chikara witnessed the cutest pout to ever exist in the world.

“Sorry,” Luci mumbled.

“What was that?”

Luci refused to look at Chika at sa ibaba lang ito naka tingin, grumbling to himself. Chika then changed his demeanor to look at the younger with fond eyes and a gentle smile.

“I’m teasing you, Lucian. Look at me.”

Luci looked up to a smiling Chika, eyes bright and filled with amusement. Luci rolled his eyes and crossed his arms on his chest.

“You already said hi. Hindi ka pa aalis? I’m busy.”

“Sabayan mo muna ako kumain.”

“Why?”

“Kasi gusto ko.”

“So kung gusto mo, susunod lang ako? Porket mas matanda ka?”

Chika grimaced. “I don’t care if you’re much younger, I’ll follow you anywhere and whatever you want to do.”

Tinaasan siya ni Luci ng kilay, mocking his sweet words.

“And I have questions to ask you, so sabayan mo na ako please?” Chika pulled out the big guns with his puppy dog eyes and pouting lips.

“What questions? Stop pouting. You don’t even look cute.”

“Mamaya I’ll ask. Kain muna tayo.”

“Where?”

“Ayaw mo dito na lang? I don’t want you to miss lunch with your parents.”

“You want to eat with my parents?!”

Chika shrugged. “Yeah. Why not?”

Luci looked at him incredulously before Chika grabbed his hand and dragged him inside the restaurant.

“Where are you parents?”

“Stop dragging me. I can walk,” Luci huffed. “Dad’s probably on the second floor. Look for VIP room number 12. I’ll go look for Mom in the kitchen. Don’t say nonsense again to my father. You’re not my darling,” Luci said, indignantly.

“Okay, darling. I want lunch that you made please,” Chika said, walking away before Luci can protest.

Luci groaned.

  
  
  


[ NOTIFICATION ]

Messages

chismoso 13:12

[ date? ]

  
  


Luci rolled his eyes when he saw Iris’ message.

  
  


_Luci:_ i’m not even going to ask how you know

 _Luci:_ but no! I’m not on a date!

 _Iris:_ uhuh pretend i believe you

 _Luci:_ Mom and Dad will dine with us too

 _Iris:_ oh so pamamanhikan na ba to? Darating din ba mga magulang niya?

 _Luci:_ nonsense

 _Luci:_ don’t you dare tell Sasha!!

 _Iris:_ too late hahaha

 _Luci:_ grr i hate you both

 _Iris:_ hahaha dadaan kasi sana kami but we saw you outside talking to Mr. Park so hindi na lang kami tumuloy

 _Luci:_ you could’ve saved me out of this situation!

 _Iris:_ well you didn’t look like you needed saving, Lucian

 _Iris:_ nagpaubaya ka nga when he dragged you eh

 _Luci:_ know that i hate you rn

 _Iris:_ hahaha love you too

  
  


[ NOTIFICATION ]

Messages

skandaloso 13:19

[ enjoy your date, Lucian :* ]

  
  


Luci opted not to reply anymore. Mga bobo mga kaibigan niya kasi. Urat siya.

To gauge his personality, he’s the total opposite of Quentin who only welcomes the person he likes to his world and then kicks them out if they’re not to his liking anymore. It’s not a bad thing since they know it’s how Queen protects himself but it doesn’t mean that they agree with it. As said, they just don’t like Quentin to continue risking himself just to find a person he can call his. 

Luci does the total opposite and nurtures friendship everywhere he goes. Kaya nga siya ang Mr. Worldwide. No matter the age, status in life, temperament and attitude, Luci can make a friend with anyone.

So to Kyungsoo Lucian, Chanyeol Chikara is just another friend.

×

[ NOTIFICATION ]

Messages

lulu 16:30

[ class done ]

[ found anything? ]

  
  


Chika opened the message and replied.

_Chika:_ nasa car park ako

 _Chika:_ sinusundo kita

 _Chika:_ yiie kiligin ka bilis

 _Lorde:_.|.

 _Chika:_ HAHAHA

 _Chika:_ bilisan mo gutom na ako

 _Lorde:_ san ka banda?

 _Chika:_ beside your car lang

 _Lorde:_ you didn’t accost anyone to take that parking space did you?

 _Chika:_ HEY! I AM MABAIT! I NEVER ACCOSTED ANYONE 

_Lorde:_ yea yea

 _Lorde:_ i’ll be there in a few

 _Chika:_ k

  
  


Chika saw Lorde approaching him. Naka puti itong polo at slacks at nakasukbit sa braso nito ang itim nitong blazer na uniform habang nakasaklay ang satchel nito sa balikat at may dalawang librong dala sa kamay. Very typical law student style compared to Chika's own rugged style in leather jacket, black shirt and leather pants. Chika smirked when he noticed the stares directed to his friend as he strutted across the plaza in front of the main building of the university going to the parking lot. _Kala mo model._

"So how was school?" Paunang bati ni Chika when Lorde reached him. His tone was teasing and so was his face kaya inirapan siya ni Lorde at tinalikuran saka binuksan ang sasakyan nito para maipasok ang mga dalang gamit.

"School was fine, chingching," Lorde answered mockingly.

Chika just grinned saka umayos ng sandal sa _Ducati_ niya at humarap kay Lorde na sumandal din sa sasakyan.

"I went to see Lucian today," Chika said that prompted a raised eyebrow from Lorde. "And ate lunch with his family," Chika grinned.

"Damn."

Chika laughed. "It's not a contest, you know."

"I know, tado. You're the only one making it seem like a competition. Besides, even if it is mas lamang pa rin ako sayo because clearly I'm the one exclusively dating while you're still chasing, panting I should say, after your Luci."

"Hmm. My Luci," the grin on his face brightened even more. "Well, I met the parents first and his dad calls me son," Chika said. Bumelat pa ito for good measure.

Lorde who's pikon saluted him with his middle finger and a partnered glare na tinawanan lang din ni Chikara.

"So you asked him then?" Lorde asked, eyes slightly hopeful.

Chika crossed his arms and looked at Lorde, scrutinizing him first before answering. Tinaasan lang ulit siya ni Lorde ng kilay at hinintay sumagot. 

"These changes in you really boggles me," Chika said.

Lorde frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Chika straightened up and reached for Lorde's face, cupped it with both hands and squeezed. "My best friend never let anyone see the emotions in his eyes ever since he learned how to wear his mask of indifference."

Lorde protested, trying to get Chika's hand off his face but to no avail. If he insists, Chikara will just turn it to hand to hand combat creating a scene which Chika loves to do and Lorde likes to avoid.

"Where's the cold, stoic and ever so serious Lorden I knew when he's in public? Or even the Lorde who's cut off from the world of social media and just content with a book and never even held his phone for more than 5 minutes?" 

Chika turned Lorde's head left and right, up and down paulit-ulit before he steadied it to meet Lorde's eyes that's burning with annoyance directed at him.

"Now you're active in social media, albeit it being private and you have posted three photos all containing only one subject of interest. And then I've seen you always on your phone the past week and then now you asked me to go look for your baby just because he failed to send you a good morning message breaking his streak. I mean, okay nasanay kang nagmemessage siya sa umaga but kailangan ba talaga mag freak out and tell me to check his condo if he's ambushed or look for him using our satellite just so you'll know he's safe?" 

This time Chika's the one who raised a brow at pinakawalan niyo ang mukha ni Lorde na namumula because of his squeezing and maybe because of slight blushing when he realised he really was overreacting.

"Hindi ko yun ginawa, by the way. It's in violation of his privacy and it's stalking. You should know. You're the one studying law."

Lorde rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Yeah, I'm studying law because I have to know how I can legally break it or find loopholes in it," he said as-a-matter-of-factly. "So what did you find for me? You said he wasn't home in his condo. Did you find where he is and if he's safe? Did something happen to him?"

Napailing si Chika and chuckled. "You really got it bad. I'm just glad you're grandparents encourages this at hindi sila tutol lalo na ngayong you're in training."

Lorde didn't say anything.

Chika sighed.

With all things left unsaid between them, alam nila pareho ang mga ' _what ifs_ ' kung nasa ibang sitwasyon sila ngayon. They both know all the risk they're taking and what may come if they continue on this path. With all things considered and what they're dealing with and what their chosen purpose in this life is, dapat bawal kasi walang kasiguraduhan at marami silang kalaban. The risks they took always makes the life of the people around them the bottom line of how much they can sacrifice. Laging buhay ang nakataya.

It takes courage, skill and finesse to brave this path of welcoming the unknown into their lives. They're like living the life of a soldier, born to protect the innocent and the people they care about. 

But of course, the organization moves beyond the red tape. Making it more dangerous and uncontrolled.

Love sometimes just makes life more complicated.

But sometimes it's worth fighting for.

"Anyway," Chika broke their silence at sumandal ulit sa motor niya. "Luci knows where he is pero hindi niya sinabi kung saan but he's safe and he'll be back on Sunday. Luci also said na you can message him pero don't expect a reply kasi he's busy spending time with his Maman. That's French for mom. That's it."

Lorde sighed. "So I have to wait?"

"Basically," Chika answered, rolling his eyes. "I know it's not like you to wait pero let's see how long ka makakatiis. I want to see how and when you will break. Haha."

"Haha. Funny," Lorde said full of sarcasm.

Chika sent him a kiss and wink and Lorde was really tempted to kick him with a roundhouse kung hindi lang siya nito mabilis na inakbayan at iginiya sa pinto ng driver's seat ng sasakyan.

"For now, let's go to headquarters. Our visitor is waiting for you and I'm itching to clean my katanas while I watch you torture him with that beautiful piercing eyes of yours and sexy baritone voice."

Nagtayuan ang balahibo ni Lorde saka siya bumwelo and punched Chika at his side.

"Tarantado. Nagtaasan balahibo ko," Lorde said.

"Haha. Yeah. Yeah. Tarantado is your I love you. I know. I love you too. Mwamwachupcup."

Lorde gave him the middle finger salute bago siya nito iniwan.

Chika chuckled and just shrugged, sumakay sa _Ducati_ niya and followed Lorde's _SVAutobiography_ , at pa cool na lumabas ng university with all eyes on him and his handsome face.

_Wala talaga akong kupas. Hayy. Hirap maging pogi._

××

**Author's Note:**

> fast-pacing.  
> i hope i don't drag  
> but this will be a really long ass fic and everything's plotted and just waiting for my jellyfish brain to write.
> 
> comments wanted!!  
> dm twt: @only_sebaek


End file.
